A Saiyan's Muyo
by Chillman22
Summary: Who would've thought that Tenchi would have an adopted brother, but the strange thing is, his brother has a tail, now he has to live with a bunch of girls and his brother in order to have a normal life, but then again, with Ryoko training Naruto in his saiyan heritage, along with flirting with Naruto, things might not be as normal for the brothers.
1. Pilot

**So after watching Tenchi Muyo, as a nostalgia thing, it got me thinking, wouldn't it be interesting if a Sayian-Naruto ended up growing with Tenchi.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**The Masaki Forest**

It was a peaceful day for Kiyone Masaki, the mother of Tenchi, at the moment she was enjoying her time walking through the forest, "(sigh!) It is so peaceful here, and with Nobuyuki looking after Tenchi it gives me a chance to relax slightly and visit father." Don't get her wrong, she loves her child, but sometimes even mothers deserve a break from their children now and again.

"WAH! WAH! WAHH!"

That is until she began hearing a cry from a baby, "Huh!? Where is that coming from!?" She decided to chase after the crying, rushing through the forest as quickly as she could she came across a strange sight.

Before her was a basket, with a red bundle inside it where the crying was coming from, moving to the basket the first thing she saw as a set of spiky red hair, then a pair of innocent blue eyes, but what really got to her was the whisker-like markings on the baby's cheeks, "Ah~ Aren't you just the cutest little thing~!" Seeing as the child was alone, as though someone abandoned him, Kiyone did the only thing she could as a mother.

She went and picked the child up, as she did the bundle the baby was wrapped in fell off, causing the mother to blush at such a thing, "Oh my~ Such a naughty little child~ Being naked for the world to see~ Yes you are~ Yes you are~-huh!?" During her "baby-talks", which made the baby giggle and laugh since she was also tickling his stomach, she noticed something was swinging just below him.

Lifting the child up by the arms, with the child squealing in joy at being so high, she saw a brown furry tail coming from just above the baby's butt, "A baby with a monkey tail!?" Putting the baby back in her arms, she looks at the child, "Just where did you come from!?" Unfortunately, the baby didn't really understand her, so Kiyone grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around the child, re-wrapping it around the baby so he wouldn't catch a cold, though she then saw some writing stitched into the blanket, "Hmm, "Naruto", is that what your name is little one, it could ether mean fishcakes," This got a cute little pout from the baby, causing the mother to giggle at how cute he looked, "Or it could mean Maelstrom," This caused the baby-Naruto to laugh, giggle and clap in joy, which in turn caused Kiyone to giggle behind her hand, "Very well Naruto-chan, a strong and powerful name, but that doesn't mean you can't be my little Fishcakes as well, I'm sure that Tenchi-chan would love the fact that he has a brother now, with you two looking after each other and everything."

**Masaki Shrine**

While Kiyone was having a walk, her Grandfather was in his office having some tea after doing the paperwork for the shrine, "_Hmm? It's been quite a long time since Ryoko was sealed away, everything is right with the world._" He released a relaxed sigh.

That is until his door opened and Kiyone walked in, "Father, there's something that you need to see!" Hearing his daughter call out to him Katsuhito stood up from his table and went over to his daughter.

"Yes my dear, what seems to be the problem, huh!?" That is until he spotted the red-haired baby in her arms, along with the basket in the other.

Kiyone gave her father a sad smile, "I found this little one in the forest during my walk, it would seem someone abandoned him." While she explained what happened, young Naruto was happily laughing and clapping his hands, showing he was a very energetic baby.

When he heard this, Katsuhito's expression changed from a kind old man to an angry frown, "That is truly upsetting, for someone to abandon such a happy and innocent child is unthinkable," while he said that, he allowed the baby to play with his fingers, that is until Naruto grabbed one of them and gave it a strong squeeze, causing Katsuhito to wince slightly, "My, such a strong grip this young one has, no doubt when he is older he'll be a strong young man." He says out loud with a kind smile on his face, causing Naruto to laugh and giggle even more, but also to let go of Katsuhito's finger.

Kiyone couldn't help but giggle at her father's interaction with Naruto, "Actually father, there is something else that concerns me." Hearing his daughter saying such thing gained his attention, Kiyone began unwrapping the blanket around Naruto, once Naruto was fully free he began kicking his legs showing that he was full of energy, causing the two to smile at such high spirits, that is until Katsuhito saw something surprising.

"Is that a monkey's tail!?"

With Kiyone nodding her head, "That was my expression when I saw it as well father, but the only thing left with him was a blanket with his name stitched on it and the basket."

Katsuhito rubbed his chin in puzzlement, all the while humming in thought, "_Could it be that the child belongs to THAT race, but I thought they no longer existed because of Kagato whipping them out, though I guess the saiyans somehow managed to hide this little one before he attacked, or maybe his parents escaped somewhere to not only hide themselves but this child as well, the race was always a warrior race, fighting was practically in their blood, so I wouldn't be surprised if Kagato got rid of them before they became too powerful, but to end a race just before they could make intergalactic travel, Kagato, you horrid monster._"

While Katsuhito wasn't one for fighting, it doesn't mean he didn't know how to fight, in fact he was the top swordsman from the planet Jurai, until he arrived on earth and battled Ryoko while she was under Kagato's control, wanting to live out the rest of his days on earth to escape his marriage.

Looking back at the two, Katsuhito couldn't help but smile at young Naruto, with the naked baby crawling towards his daughter as though she was his mother, with Kiyone happily giggling at Naruto trying to chase her, "(Ahem!) It would seem young Naruto might be from the Saiyan race, a long thought to be extincted race that was destroyed, but seeing this young one here, I can safely say he'll be raised into a fine young man, if he stays with us."

Hearing this Kiyone looks towards her father in surprise, since she knew about her father being an alien from the planet, Jurai, considering her own age, but to hear her father say such a thing, "Do you mean...?"

With Katsuhito nodding in agreement, "I'm sure he'll be a fine brother towards Tenchi, since I'm sure Tennyo wouldn't mind having another baby brother."

Hearing her father's approval, Kiyone started cheering in joy, lifting young Naruto into the air as well, causing the baby to giggle even more in excitement, while Katsuhito took a sip from his tea, "Just remember to make sure he doesn't look at the full moon, since I don't believe you want to remove his tail."

This stopped Kiyone in her tracks, if what she recalled from her father's stories, Saiyans were known for two things, one: their unbelievable thirst for battle, and two: transforming into giant angry great apes at the sight of a full moon, with a slight sweat-drop, Kiyone brought Naruto towards her, "Um, of course father, I'll make sure he goes to bed before night-time, though we'll have to explain to him in later years why he has a monkey tail."

With that Kiyone wraps Naruto back into the blanket, since all the excitement had tuckered Naruto out, allowing his to fall asleep in her arms, all the while thinking to herself, "_How can such a cute little thing turn into such a terrifying creature, though I guess it stands to reason to not let Naruto see a full moon._"

Just as Kiyone was about to leave with Naruto, Katsuhito realised something else, "Oh, and one more thing my dear," Gaining Kiyone's attention, but not waking Naruto up, "Be sure to have plenty of food, since from what I recall saiyans have monstrous appetites in order to replenish their energy."

With a smile, Kiyone replied back, "Oh father relax, how much can one baby eat." With that the woman was gone, leaving Katsuhito by himself with a sweat-drop at the back of his head, "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." With that he went back to supping his tea.

"_A young saiyan, being an adopted brother to a child of the Jurai heir, hopefully things won't be TOO chaotic..._" Feeling a slight trickle go down the back of his neck slightly, he says out loud, "I better... pray for the well being of my family."

**15 Years Later**

After young Naruto was adopted into the Masaki family, life was pretty good for the boy, him and his brother Tenchi would help each other with their schoolwork or help each other at the shrine, though when they were younger they tried to play a few pranks on their grandfather, who somehow never fell for them but made it so the two would do chores until they couldn't even move, with the old man telling them, "Maybe from now on you two can focus on your studies and chores instead of these childish pranks." Though all he got was groans of pain from the two, which caused the man to smile and have a glint in his eye.

But now that the two were older they no longer pulled any pranks, they instead took to their grandfather's training, though Naruto focused more on the martial arts than the sword, along with the red head letting Tenchi be the heir of the shrine, wanting to relax and be a farmer or something.

Anyway, after 15 years, it was now summertime, and Katsuhito was heading up the stairs to the shrine, looking for the two boys, once at the top he looks around for the boys, "TENCHI! NARUTO!" he noticed the leaves weren't swept or the wooden steps hadn't been cleaned, "(sigh!) Now where did they go!?"

Looking towards his office, he could sense something from there, "Hmmm!" Giving a slight smirk at the end of what he was thinking.

**In the office**

Both Naruto and his brother were looking through their grandfather's desk, Tenchi was in the draws while Naruto was looking over the top, his tail out in the open casually swaying about, with both mumbling to each other, about finding something.

That is until the door quickly slides open, scaring the brothers to turn around quickly, thinking that they got caught, but no-one was there except the kitten sleeping on the porch, making the two have puzzled looks, until, "_It was curiosity that killed the cat you two!_" Said a creepy voice behind them, causing them both to pale and jump away, with Tenchi bumping the back of his head against the wall, while had Naruto accidentally leapt away, causing his face to hit the wall instead, which in turn caused him to slide to the floor in pain.

But as the two boys turned around they spotted their grandfather sitting on his desk, smiling at them, "I bet you two were looking for these!" With that he pulled a set of keys from his robes, with Tenchi realising it, "So that's where they were-! Oops! Ow!" Causing him to giveaway what they were planning on doing, with Naruto hitting Tenchi upside the head for his blunder.

Katsuhito smiled at the brothers, "You two weren't planning to sneak into there against my orders now, were you(?)" He says to them, knowing they were planning to anyway, with or without his permission, while putting the keys away.

The two brothers looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed for their slip-up, and saying no at the same time, causing Katsuhito to chuckle at the boys response, "_Nice to know that even though they aren't related by blood, that they have a brotherly bond even now._"the head priest thought to himself, "It is the ancient law of this Masaki Shrine, and you two are no exception to that legacy," Causing the two to pout even more, "But really, you two want to see what's in there don't you?" Gaining an excited nod from the two boys.

Katsuhito decided to give the two a challenge, "Well then here they are you two, show me what you've learnt." With that, Naruto and Tenchi looked to each other, nodding, the two charged at Katsuhito, with Naruto going first, but unfortunately, "WHOA!" He was lobbed out the open window, Tenchi on the other hand tried to go for a straight punch, but Katsuhito stopped him with his palm, then tripped him up, making Tenchi trip up and slam his head through the sliding doors of the closet, "Work harder, and remember you two that your chores are apart of your training."

With that Katsuhito left the office, once the sound of the sliding door closed behind him, Tenchi slowly turned around, showing the keys that were inside Katsuhito's robe were now in his mouth, quickly spitting them out into his hand, Tenchi called out quietly to his brother, "Naruto, I got them!"

Gaining a groan of pain and spotting a shaky thumbs up out the window from his brother, showing that while he was okay, the "trip" out the window was anything but pleasant, causing Tenchi to both wince and sweat-drop at the sight.

**Few Minutes Later**

After Tenchi managed to pry his head free from the door (Planning on fixing that later), he went to help his brother out, making sure he wasn't hurt too much the two began running into the woods behind the shrine with smiling faces, "'Curiosity killed the cat', but lucky for us we're not a cat!" Says Tenchi out loud.

Naruto smiling along with him, "Tell me about it, though I'm just lucky I've got a hard head otherwise that fall out the window would've broke a normal person's neck!" Though Tenchi sweat-dropped at what his brother said so casually, he can't really deny that what he said wasn't true, but then again Naruto does have a monkey tail that he wraps around his waist under his shirt, so it should stand to reason that Naruto was different from normal people, but luckily he's able to hide it with ease.

After a quick run the two were in awe at the cave they wanted to explore, in the past they tried to visit the cave as much as they can, but their grandfather kept denying them and warning them about a demon being sealed in the cave by their ancestor, Yosho, with his sword completely sealing the demon, telling them it was forbidden for anyone to enter the cave so as not to awaken and unseal the demon.

Though that didn't stop the two since they found the story interesting and exciting that they just couldn't help their curiosity, with the both of them imagining the sword being extravagant, but once they entered they were slightly disappointed, the room wasn't amazing, but had roots all over the place. (A.N. Best watch episode 1 for an idea of what the room looked like.)

The had a slight look around, wondering if their grandfather was trying to pull the wool over their eyes, that is until Tenchi's eyes landed on a little shrine, going towards it, Tenchi opened the the small doors of the shrine, allowing the brothers to see a sword handle sticking out of the ground, though it took sometime to pull it out, Tenchi managed it, the two brothers were amazed at the sight of the sword, even though it was more of a short katana than anything else, they couldn't help but feel some pride.

Before anything else Naruto noticed something, "Hey wait, the thing's in it's sheath, try pulling it out so we can get a better look at it!"

Realising his brother was right, Tenchi tried removing the sword from it's sheath, though it was tough at first, since it almost looked like the sword and sheath were rusted together, but Tenchi managed to unsheath the blade completely, though he became downtrodden, "Well it's just a rusty old piece of junk!"

With Naruto tilting his head slightly, "Well it has been down here for about 700 years, it's bound to get rusted."

Tenchi getting frustrated replied back, "Well yeah~, but legend said that this thing could cut through a ROCK!" During his frustration Tenchi ended up accidentally hitting it against a waist-high rock, causing the blade to shatter to pieces, making both teens widen their eyes at Tenchi's blunder, "NOW YOU VE DONE IT TENCHI!" Yelled Naruto in fear, wondering what their grandfather would say when he finds out, until the rock that Tenchi hit split in half, causing it to fall apart.

When both saw this happen, Naruto couldn't help but sarcastically say, "Well, at least we now know that part of the legend was true(!)" Causing the two to gain sweat-drops on the back of their heads, but due to the rock splitting, the giant rock behind them fell down as well, making them even more worried.

The two were looking around, trying to figure out how to fix everything to the way it was, while looking, Naruto's eyes caught something, "Huh!? Hey Tenchi, there wasn't an opening there before, right!?" Naruto asked since he thought they might've missed it while looking around, with Tenchi replying back, "I... don't think so!?"

With that the two forgot about the rocks for the time being and began investigating the opening, Tenchi was the first to squeeze through the gap, with Naruto soon following after, "Gah! That's cold!" With Tenchi exclaiming how the water he stepped in was cold.

Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Ow! My head I, WAAAAAHHHH!" Unfortunately the floor was slippery, causing Naruto to fall backwards and slide right into Tenchi's legs, making them both slide down the path, though they managed to stop themselves halfway, the two began trying to climb back up to the entrance, "CLACK!" That is until Tenchi dropped the sword handle, seeing as he couldn't leave without it otherwise they'd be in big trouble, Tenchi tried to reach of it without slipping again, but, "WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The black haired teen went sliding down, with Naruto being behind him Tenchi ended up crashing into Naruto on the way, taking them both to the bottom of the "slide" where they land in a heap.

On the floor the two were moaning and groaning in pain, "OW!" But to add insult to injury the handle ended up landing on Naruto head, "Is it just me or does this place find enjoyment in hitting me on the head!" With Tenchi sweat-dropping at his brother's misfortune.

The two began dusting themselves off, trying to figure out where they were, until a glowing light caught their attention, they both began walking towards the glow, with Tenchi asking, "W-What's that!? (gulp!)" Followed by a nervous gulp.

With Naruto being just as nervous, "I-It's just a glowing light, n-nothing to be afraid o-! Wait, what the!?" Laying before them was a skeletal remains, with both realising that they were seeing the demon before their very eyes.

"CLANK!", ""WAAAH!""

Suddenly the sword handle in Tenchi's hands slipped from his grasp, making a loud noise in the process, causing the two boys to jump in terror, with Naruto's tail frizzing up straight like a cat, "Damn it Tenchi, it's scary enough already, let's just get out of here."

Naruto bent down to grab the sword handle, not wanting Tenchi to drop it another time, but suddenly a skeletal hand grabbed hold of his wrist, causing the boys to scream in terror, though Naruto couldn't pull away because of the strong grip and strength, Tenchi was quick to get behind Naruto and grab him by the waist, trying to pull him out of the demon's clutches, but even that wasn't enough.

The remains began coming up out of the water, moaning in a rough old feminine voice, with both boys struggling to get away, until she managed to drag them both down to her eye level, her other hand coming up and began rubbing against Naruto's face, causing the two boys to freeze at the contact, the demon's face drawing nearer to the pair, almost like she was about to kiss them.

That is until the sword handle that was in the water ended up shocking the demon, cause the thing to yell in pain and let the two go, with that the brothers made their escape, managing to catch the glowing yellow eyes of the demon before they began scurrying up to the entrance.

Once they made it out, the two began trying to close the gap, until they spotted the problem, the split rock, they quickly began trying to tie the two pieces back together, using some roots as rope, it took some time, but in the end the gap closed and the two began breathing heavily, with Naruto saying out loud, "We're putting those damn keys back and doing whatever chores Grandpa says right!" With Tenchi quickly nodding his head with a scared hum in agreement.

With that the two left the cave, locking it back up and planned to never visit the place again.

**Few Days Later**

Summer vacation was now over, the two were now back at school talking about their studies, with Naruto having the handle in his hand since he forgot to give it back to Tenchi, though he was planning to when they returned home, that is until a voice from their classmate caught their attention, "Hey you guy's what you got their!?"

With Naruto quickly putting the sword handle into his brother's bag, "Oh just something belonging to Tenchi, that's all!" With Tenchi nodding in agreement, their friend lost interest.

But he quickly changed the conversation, "Oh! So how was your Summer Vacation!?"

With Tenchi replying for the two, "Oh don't ask us, it was just the two of us working at Grandpa's as usual, it's suppose to be apart of the training I guess!" With Naruto nodding his head in agreement, with his arms over the desk and his chin on it in a lazy manner.

With their friend showing sympathy, "Oh man what a drag, didn't you guys meet any cute girls even!?"

Naruto gave the guy a deadpan look, "If you were a girl would you visit a shabby shrine deep in the mountains(?)" Answering the question, since it was obvious what the answer was.

With the boy agreeing that no girl in their right mind would visit the place.

Naruto then joked, "Yeah, plenty of girls of 82 years old(!)" Causing the three to chuckle at the joke.

The boy then exclaimed, "Oh so you guys have been dating Mummies all summer long(!)" Laughing at the end.

Causing the brothers to laugh as well, until their minds went back to what happened in the cave, causing them to gain a cold sweat.

As their memory was busy playing, their friend interrupted them by grabbing their shoulders, "Hey! What's wrong you guys," Catching their attention, "Wait Naruto, Tenchi, don't tell me you guys have been so HARD-UP you've slept with mummies!? GAH!" Unfortunately for their friend he crossed the line, since Naruto sent him flying with a punch to the face.

With an angry look Naruto replies back, "Get a life clown!" and walked away, Tenchi decided to stick around to help their friend, saying to him, "You shouldn't have said that man, it's one thing to have a slight joke but that was going too far."

The guy with a bleeding nose replied, "Yeah, I guess I went too far, do ya think you can tell him I'm sorry for me when ya get home, I think he'd be sore on me if I did it." With that Tenchi nodded his head, saying he'll help out, along with leaving his brother alone for now to cool down, so he'll meet him back at the house later.

**Rooftop**

At the moment Naruto was laying on the roof of the school, trying to calm down from everything, "I just need to relax, Grandpa never said anything, so maybe everything can just be forgotten since the gap to the demon was closed, yeah, just relax Naruto." As he was laying on the roof, his eyes began drifting close before he even realised it he was asleep, but the problem was he couldn't forget about it, while sleeping he kept dreaming about the cave and the skeletal figure with glowing yellow eyes reaching out to him.

**Night Time (Crescent Moon)**

Slowly a cold wind blew past, causing Naruto to start waking up with a groan, "Huh! What!? Oh man, I fell asleep, and I know Tenchi wouldn't stick around because he needs to get back home to help dad out, not to mention that I've missed all my classes." Suddenly he heard a ringing of a bell behind him.

Turning around and spotting by the corner of the building was the kitten that usually hangs out at the shrine, "What the!? Kitty, how did you get here huh!?"

Suddenly the kitten began running towards Naruto, so getting to a kneeling position he was ready to catch it, that is until it disappeared right in front of him, causing his eyes to widen in fear, along with his tail unwrapping around his waist and began spiking up in fear, "G-G-Ghost CAT!?" He couldn't help but say out loud since he had great fear of ghosts.

Then the bell dings again behind him, quickly looking around he spotted a strange woman sitting on the water tower by the roof entrance, who giggled at his expense, twirling the kitten's collar in her hand, causing it to jingle, she then began rubbing it against her cheek, but then she tossed it towards Naruto, causing him to catch it in his hands, making him even more puzzled.

"Ryoko."

Hearing her voice, Naruto looked up even more confused, "That's my name~" Her eyes then open, showing a pair of glowing yellow eyes, making Naruto tense up.

"N-No way!" His mind going back to the cave where he last saw those eyes, "There's no way that you're the, the," Suddenly orange flying orbs spread out around the two, "THAT FREEZE-DRIED DEMON!?" Suddenly one of the orbs popped in front of him.

The girl began to hold herself and shake from her own memory, "It was cold in there, and DARK, you know how long I was trapped in that cave, 700 years, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all, ALL I WANT NOW IS REVENGE!"

This caused Naruto to yell out, "Hey it's not my fault!" Gaining Ryoko's attention, "No?" With Naruto replying, "NO, it was my brother's ancestor, some guy named, YOSHO!" He wasn't putting the blame on Tenchi, since Yosho was the one to seal Ryoko away.

With Ryoko replying back, "I don't care," Lifting her hand up, the orbs began gathering into her palm, she then gripped it making it become an energy sword, "I just need to let out my anger on you, RIGHT NOW!" With that she floated up into the air, then dived towards Naruto, causing him to dodge out the way, trying to run away.

(A.N. I'm gonna skip the chase since it's basically the same as canon, also let's not forget that Naruto was never in an actual fight growing up so his Saiyan blood's thirst for battle hadn't awakened so this would be the first time he fought anyone, kinda like Gohan on Dragon Ball Z episode 1, only not as scared.)

Managing to "escape" into the science lab, long with waiting for Ryoko to pass by, "That was close, I'll just hide here while I think of something, but man, I-I don't know what's happening," Slowly Naruto lifted his shaking hands to his face, "M-My hearts never beaten like this before, i-it almost feels like I'm getting anxious for fighting her, wait, what's that, that smell, oh, gas fumes, GAS FUMES!?" While he was trying to think what was wrong with him, the smell of gas caught his attention.

Looking around the desk he noticed some rubble from the roof had fallen on a group of desks, along with a pipe that was realising gas from it, "Oh great, I've got a plan, I'm getting out of here before I die from the fumes." With that Naruto began tip-toeing towards the door, until.

"Naruto~"

Hearing the voice caused Naruto to panic and look around, not seeing where the voice came from, "What next!?" He began walking again, but.

"Naruto~"

Stopping again, Naruto looked around, seeing the empty room that was slowly filling with gas, until.

"Hello there~"

Ryoko's head and hand was poking out of the wall, causing Naruto to panic even more, making him put his back against the wall, then before his eyes Ryoko began fazing through the wall completely, making her resemble a ghost even more, causing Naruto to go pale.

He tried to rush towards the door but was blocked by a chair that was thrown and now sticking into the wall.

Ryoko began walking through the teacher's desk and everything else in her way, while gathering and making another energy sword, "It's time for today's lesson~ _school-boy~_"

Seeing the sword caused Naruto to start panicking even more, "HEY WAIT, DON'T DO THAT, THERE'S LEAKING GAS, YOU'LL START A FIRE!"

This caused Ryoko to pause, "'Gas'? what is gas?" Making Naruto realise that she was trapped in the cave for 700 years, so she's bound to not know things of the modern world.

As Naruto thought that, an idea came to mind, "HEY WHAT's THAT OUTSIDE THE WINDOW! _I just used the oldest trick in the book!_" He says to himself quietly, that is until.

"Oh, What is it, I want ta see!" This gave Naruto the chance to slip away, "Hum!? I don't want to miss anything!?"

While that was happening, Naruto began running, "I guess it HAS been a long time since she never heard of that one!"

Suddenly an explosion behind him erupted, causing him to go flying, after landing he got up, "Well there she goes, she was kinda cute (Clap! Clap!)" Until he realised what he did, "Huh, oh man, I've been hanging out with Grandpa for too long."

Until alarm horns began ringing in his head since a shadowy figure appeared in the flames, causing him to panic and run around the corner with a voice coughing out, "HEY! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" She began flying through the air to chase him again, that is until she came across a mirror, "(Gasp!) Look at me, my hair is a mess!" Causing her to start cleaning herself off from the soot.

Never knowing that Naruto was just around the corner, "_Guess she's a GIRL-demon after all!_" He thought to himself as he sneaked away.

He soon managed to reach his classroom and rested his head on his desk, "Okay, okay, so she's got incredible super owers and I don't, so far so good." (A.N. He only knows physical training and meditation that priests do, he doesn't know about his saiyan powers and he thinks his tail is just something he was born with once every hundred years or something.)

Trying to think of something that might help him, though he was thankful his brother took his school bag home for him, that is until.

"**BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The fire alarm went off, though because of everything that happened Naruto was now hiding behind a fallen over desk and having his arms over his head for protection, "Take it easy it's only the stupid fire alarm!" He began grumbling and slowly getting up.

He then noticed something, remembering the legend that his grandpa told him about the demon's gems were the source of her powers, realising he might have a plan Naruto exclaimed, "YEAH THAT'S IT!"

"What's it~"

A voice called out, making Naruto realisd he made a blunder, Ryoko then fired her energy orb at the classroom, though Naruto was glad the room was on the first floor, allowing him to escape the room and blast before it could hit him, he began running again.

That is until he bumped into something soft and bounced back, "What the!?" Making him realised he had bumped into Ryoko's breasts.

Ryoko then gathered her energy sword again, "Don't worry fishcakes~ I won't hurt you, TOO MUCH~!" She then brought her energy sword down on him, with Naruto bringing his arms up on instinct to protect himself from the blade.

Until "**SWOOM!**" Something shot out of Naruto's hand and hit Ryoko's hand that was holding her energy sword, removing her hand completely and sending her gem flying away from her, when the gem hit the floor it suddenly exploded.

At this point Naruto was on one knee, for some reason, what ever he did made him exhausted, but he needs to show that he's not tired.

Until Ryoko suddenly released a sigh, "Oh well another battle lost, that's the story of my life!" She then brought her hand up to her cheek, but then realised she was missing her hand.

Naruto flinched at the action, "Um, sorry, I had no idea what happened, the blast from my hand came out of nowhere and, I'm sorry!"

But the strange thing was instead of being angry, Ryoko ended up giggling at his expense, as her left index finger began glowing, then in a showmanship-like manner, she somehow regrew her hand completely, causing Naruto to be amazed at such a thing.

Ryoko then bowed towards Naruto like a magician's assistant and flowed through the ground, giving a pleasant "Good night~" Along the way.

Naruto was about to say something until, "**BAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The school behind him exploded, reminding him that he needs to escape before anyone could blame him for the school, "Oh man, I better get out of here!"

**Masaki Residence**

Naruto soon managed to make it back to his home, he then had a shower and threw his school clothes into the wash, not wanting any evidence to be pointed back to him that he was the cause of the school exploding.

After relaxing and had something to eat, for some reason he was extremely hungry, he asked Tenchi if he could have a look at the sword handle again in his room, just to try and figure out what it was since it didn't rust over or anything. (A.N. As it turns out he usually eats a normal human-size helping of food since he's never been in an actual fight he didn't have to over eat.)

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Naruto looks at his left hand, "Just what the heck was that, that white "orb" came out of my hand," His tail was moving by his right side, catching his eye, making him realise something, "Just what on earth am I!?" Along with think he never use to eat as much food as he did early.

While he was thinking that he says to himself, "I'll try and think about it tomorrow, after such an exciting thing happening today I'm exhausted!" With that he lays his whole body down across his bed, that is until he felt a lump underneath him moving, causing him to widen his eyes and feel around slightly.

He quickly sits back up and slowly reaches out to the top of the covers, all the while praying that it wasn't who he thought it was, until he saw the hair coming out of the top of it, along with the face of Ryoko, but what really threw him off was her top being undone, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Seeing the demon-girl laying asleep in his bed caused Naruto to quickly hop away, standing away from the girl as she slowly wakes up because of Naruto's yelp.

Looking around she then spotted Naruto and the sword handle in his right hand, yet in a teasing nature she looks to Naruto.

"Welcome home, Naruto~"

Yet all Naruto can do was worry about what his life was gonna be like from now on, along with how his brother was involved with it because of his ancestor, Yosho.

But all he can do is pray that things won't be too complicated... Right!?

**YO~ ****CLAP!CLAP! ****DONG!**

**There you have it, a saiyan-Naruto/Tenchi Muyo Crossover idea, since it wouldn't be too far-fetched for Kagato to destroy all the saiyans but miss one of them, like Superman, only in this case Naruto ended up in another dimension for a short period of time, allowing the fourth hokage to seal the escaped fox into the baby, then have Kushina send the baby away along with a blanket with Naruto's name on it, or something, where Naruto was found and gets adopted into the Masaki family, where he becomes Tenchi's brother (little or big will be up to whoever adopts).**

**I would also like to point out that it could've been Naruto's parents that ended up in another dimension, with his mother giving birth just before the Kyuubi attacked, but because of how strong the fox was the third Hokage had no choice but to seal the fox into Naruto, sacrificing himself for the village, but due to his parents injuries they only had enough strength to send him back to their home dimension, where he coincidentally ends up in the Masaki forest, being found by Kiyone. (The choice is up to whoever adopts.) **

**This way Naruto can train with Ryoko (when she's unsealed), since she'll have knowledge on KI energy and would help Naruto in his training, along with helping him strengthen his tail so that there's no weaknesses to it. (Or if you want the tail gone then it's up to whoever adopts.)**

**As for the pairing(s) I can see Naruto being with Ryoko and Mihoshi, maybe even Washu since she'd want to turn Naruto into her little guinea pig because Naruto would be the last saiyan alive, and because it's Washu. (But again, it depends on who adopts.)**

**Also let's not forget that with Ryo-Ohki around, Naruto's bound to get a work-out in the carrot fields, besides Ryoko's training, and as an example Goku is a farmer (kinda) when he's not fighting, so it's a possibility for Naruto to be the same.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragonball.)


	2. Here Comes Ayeka!

**Alright so after watching episode 2 a few times, along with hoping that someone will be interested in adopting, I've come up with this chapter, sorry for the sudden update, I messed up the title with the Tenchi Universe show, but now I've managed to sort it out.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 2**

**Here Comes Ayeka!**

**Naruto's Room**

At the moment Naruto was scared out of his mind, since laying in his bed and slowly getting up was Ryoko herself, "I don't understand!?" Yet he has no clue as to why she was here in the first place, she soon kicked herself into standing in front of him, along with doing her clothes back up, her hand reaching towards him, "Now, I want your balls please." She asks with a smile on her face.

Hearing such a request Naruto jumped back, "W-WHAT!? No way, they're mine and I'm gonna hang onto them!"

This reply caused Ryoko to stumble slightly, since she realised how she worded it, "OH YOU NUMBSKULL! I mean the three jewels on the sword, otherwise I can't control Ryo-Ohki!" She tells the unknown sayian.

Naruto became puzzled at the name, which caused Ryoko to rub the back of her head in frustration, "OH~! Don't tell me you don't know what that IS! It's the other demon in the legend, you dimwit!"

Now Naruto became concerned, "So you mean to say if you get Tenchi to give you the gems back, another demon will appear, FORGET IT!"

With Naruto denying her what she wants, since he didn't want another demon flying around and destroying things, though now that Naruto said that, she realises that she'd need Tenchi to give the gems back to her, but if she gets Naruto on board then maybe he can talk Tenchi into helping, "Are you sure, because the one that's approaching us is even worse than me."

Though he was wondering if she was lying to him or not, he can't deny that what she said might be true or not, but even though he questioned her, Ryoko simply flung him onto his bed, where she was soon sitting on his lap, and took the sword handle, planning on getting Tenchi to help her out later.

That is until the handle started glowing, "Huh!? Ow! OW! ARGH! URGH!" DAMMIT!" Soon it was obvious that the handle was hurting her, which then caused her to fly against the door to Naruto's room, with her laying on the floor in annoyance.

With the handle landing on the floor, which Naruto picked up realising one thing, "Oh~ You can't touch this thing can you!"

When Ryoko heard the statement, she couldn't help but be slightly worried at Naruto hovering over her, yet for Naruto, it almost felt empowering to have such a pull over a strong woman as Ryoko, even though he knows she could very well kill him if need be.

**Stairway**

While this was going on, Naruto's stepfather poked his head around the corner, hearing such a thud coming from Naruto's room, "HEY BE QUIET! What's going on Naruto!" With the man making his way to Naruto's room to find out what was going on, as well as mumbling about loud kids.

He soon managed to peek inside and spots Naruto standing over a beautiful teal-haired woman, "_And I always thought he was dense with women, only thinking about training, now he's gone and sneaked one into his room, if I was his mother I'd find an excuse to barge in, but as his father it's my duty to respect his privacy._" With that he moves away from the door and back down stairs.

**Naruto's room**

Before Naruto could do anything, Ryoko made big puppy eyes at him, almost in tears, "Please give them back, I'm begging you!" Since she knew for a fact that Naruto and Tenchi can't stand a woman crying in such a way.

And just like she planned, Naruto faulted, "Well, I, really can't do that!" Suddenly losing his bravado, but soon as he said that, Ryoko was quick to grab his shirt, "Oh PLEASE! I'm begging you!"

Having no choice since he never liked seeing women cry, Naruto agreed, "Alright dammit! I'll get Tenchi, but only if you tell us what's approaching us, alright!" Hearing this Ryoko was quick to nod her head, happy to at least have some cooperation.

With that, Naruto quickly called Tenchi over, along with explaining who Ryoko was and why she's with them, along with someone being much worse than her approaching, which Tenchi agrees to since Naruto also told him how because of Ryoko attacking him the school was burnt down, this caused Tenchi to become nervous, but if the thing approaching was worse then he'd agree.

With Ryoko telling them, "She's the devil!" Causing both brothers to become confused, "She's like a devil, she's so dangerous and mean, she'll fire at you without giving a tiny-winy chance to explain~!" She tells them, acting all cute to Naruto and running small circles on his shirt.

Though Tenchi tries to say, "W-Well it's very simple, w-we'll talk to this person, and try to settle matters peacefully!" Even though he was still nervous about having the demon that he and his brother found in the cave, he wants to try and be reasonable.

That is until Ryoko looks towards Tenchi while having her head nestled on Naruto's chest, making Naruto slightly embarrassed, but the girl shook her head in the negative, causing Tenchi to sweatdrop at the sight since she was practically rubbing her head against his brother's chest.

Even though he can't help but ask, "Not a good idea, huh, s-she really that bad!?" With Ryoko having her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, causing the red head to feel slightly uncomfortable, but she replied back, "Yes, listen to me, we need to wake up Ryo-Ohki now!"

Trying to get his mind off of the fact that Ryoko was wrapped around his waist quickly exclaims, "D-Don't tell me we're gonna fight!" This question was on Tenchi's mind as well, since both boys were scared about possibly losing their home and everything.

Though Ryoko just looks in Naruto's eyes and casually replies, "Hmm~ No, we'll runaway!" As though she was talking about the weather, shocking the two boys.

**Outside**

Unfortunately for the brothers, their father was standing on a ladder with a tape recorder pointing towards them, with the old man thinking, "_Yes it's my duty to respect his privacy, but also my duty to record my son's development in sex-! Ur, I mean life,_" He quickly fixed his mistake, though he didn't see Tenchi enter Naruto's room or even manage to hear what they were talking about.

Yet he continued filming, "_Oh my wife in heaven, you should see how your son has grown, and to think we we're the ones to adopt such a good boy!_"

"**WWWHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**"

Though while he was thinking that, a large spaceship was hovering over the house, "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA! _H-H-Honey! IS THAT YOU!?_" He couldn't help but think in his head at such a thought.

Soon the craft stopped and a loudspeaker began, "**Ryoko, come out!**"

While the father was in shock at such a thing hovering over his house, Ryoko soon fazed half her body through the window, scaring the man and knocking him off the ladder, all the while she was looking up at the sky, "Damn! I knew it, she's here already!" With both Naruto and Tenchi pressing their cheeks against the glass to see what was happening.

All the while the speaker began going off again, "**Ryoko, Ryoko you must come out! I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now, **are you sure this is on?" Not knowing that she was still being heard, causing the brothers and Ryoko to sweatdrop at such a question.

Soon after that, where they hear her give the order to fire a warning shot nearby, which caused the windows to shatter, with Tenchi landing on Naruto's bed, though Naruto ended up wrapping his arms around Ryoko's waist, with his head between her breasts, causing Ryoko to smile slightly at the sight, though she can't help but say to them, "I told you."

With Naruto looking towards her nodding frantically, along with Tenchi, with Tenchi quickly asking, "What are we suppose to do NOW!"

Hearing such a thing was music to Ryoko's ears, "Hmmm, well for starters, why don't you both stand up," with that both brothers and girl stood up, "Now Tenchi, point the hilt towards me and pray to have the jewels returned to me."

This surprised the brothers, since it was rather simple, so with that Tenchi followed what Ryoko said, with Naruto watching, seeing only one gem being returned, Ryoko soon noticed and exclaims, "W-WHAT'S GOING ON!? You only gave me ONE!?" With both brothers having narrowed eyed looks, with both replying, ""That's right!""

Having both brothers use such a voice told her she slipped up slightly, "AH! Ah, W-Well, that's okay!" She was quick to dodge, though it didn't stop the boys from their obvious evidence of Ryoko trying to get more.

Quickly moving on from that embarrassing moment, Ryoko began calling her ship, soon the ship was hovering over the house, with the first ship firing at it, soon a light enveloped the house and garden, with both brothers starting to panic and having no idea what was happening, with all three vanishing and landing inside the ship, "OKAY RYO-OHKI! LET'S MAKE OUR GETAWAY!" Ryoko couldn't help but exclaim in excitement, with the ship meowing in excitement as well, quickly taking off with the other ship chasing and shooting at them.

Ryoko soon had a happy smile on her face, "YES! This is the feeling, oh! it's good to be moving so freely again!" She can't help exclaiming in glee.

The two brothers on the other hand had other matters to deal with, "OH MY GOD! OUR HOUSE!?" Such as their house looking like an aerial photo, with Naruto's tail frazzled at such a sight.

Though Ryoko was quick to explain, "Sorry I didn't have time to worry about it, so I shrank it and brought it along with us, if that's okay."

Unfortunately both brothers noticed their "flattened" father, though Naruto soon noticed something, "Wait, is that a video camera and a ladder!? Hold on! WHAT WAS HE DOING WITH THOSE THINGS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!?"

While Ryoko and Tenchi had sweatdrops at Naruto's exclaim, even they couldn't deny such a sight was strange, but for now, "**VRROOOOOMMM!**" They need to escape the ship that was blasting at them, "Damn that woman! FIRE WHEN READY!" Ryoko quickly countered.

Managing to hit the ship, causing it to drop slightly, that is until Ryoko suddenly began screaming in pain, along with her arms locking to her sides, with both brothers trying to help in someway but were blown away by whatever was holding her.

Suddenly two logs appeared, with Ryoko managing to grunt out, "Guardians of Jurai!" She was soon absorbed into one of the logs, causing both brothers to become worried about what was happening.

That is until the other log came towards them, with both brothers holding onto each other in fear, until everything went black.

**Ayeka's Ship**

At the moment the captain and lady of the ship was sipping some tea, having a calm smile on her face, "It's been a while hasn't in Ryoko, I've been looking for you for sometime." She tells the bound and upside down Ryoko, who was pretending to be unconscious.

Undeterred, Ayeka continued with what she was saying, knowing full well that Ryoko was awake, she stands up and moves towards the teal haired woman, "I have a question, tell me, why did that earthling have this sword with him, and why was there a red haired young man with a tail with him, ANSWER ME!"

At this Ryoko opened her eyes and gave a challenging smirk, this look irked Ayeka, causing her to tell her guardians to start shocking the pirate, but unfortunately for Ayeka the "torture" was making the woman laugh, as though she was being tickled.

This surprised Ayeka to see such a sight, "ENOUGH! This seems to have the opposite effect on you, you're behaving like, um, what's "that" called!?" She couldn't help but ask out loud.

"**A ****masochist.**" One of the guardians tells the princess, with Ayeka now realising it, "Ah yes, that's what they call it."

Ryoko was quick to reply, "Actually little princess, I'm more of a sadist." Knowing she could prank the princess even when tired up.

Hearing such a comment, Ayeka was soon to reply back, "Oh my, does that mean you like to-! Never mind! That is completely unimportant!"

Though Ryoko was smiling at the princess's slip-up, "I will ask you again, WHY did that young man have this sword and WHY was there a young man with a tail with him too."

Ryoko was having enough of this, "You bonehead!" This caused Ayeka to stumble slightly at such an accusation, "DON'T you feel it in his blood!?"

Ayeka was also becoming irritated, "You're not answering my question!" Though Ryoko was quick to answer, "Because the sword is his, and Naruto is a sayian, possibly the last of his kind!" Ryoko was getting tired of all these questions, even though they were just a couple.

Now it was Ayeka's turn to be upset, "Don't be so ridiculous, you know this sword belonged to my brother, now where is he, where is my brother Yosho!?" Though she was surprised about a sayian somehow surviving after hundreds of years, at the moment she was more concerned about trying to find her brother.

Ryoko though decided to poke fun, "Half brother you mean, and you came all this way just to look for him, huh, things must be dull on the planet Jurai, you royal-types must be really bored."

Hearing how disrespectful Ryoko was to her family made Ayeka angry, "Silence criminal! How dare you!" Though she soon managed to get her anger under control, all the while clenching the sword.

Seeing such a reaction, Ryoko couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Well~ well~"

Soon Ayeka's hands were shaking in bottled up anger, "My brother's disappearance all started because of YOU!"

But what Ryoko said next was the last straw, "Oh is that what happened(!)" She couldn't help hut sarcastically ask, managing to push Ayeka's buttons a bit too far, with Ayeka pushing the sword handle into Ryoko's stomach, causing her to scream in pain, though Ayeka felt slightly happy at such a sound, she soon pulled away though since she wanted more answers, "Now answer me!"

Seeing as she may have bitten of too much with her prank, Ryoko decided to be honest for now, "Tenchi and Naruto possibly knows more about Yosho than I do, go talk to them!" She was still wincing in pain.

Such an answer confused Ayeka, "What, why would this sword know the whereabouts of my brother, and w-which one of those young men is Naruto!?"

Ryoko just rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot, the sword is called Tenchi too, no, I mean the earthling boy without the tail, he's called Tenchi also."

This surprised Ayeka greatly, "Oh my goodness, what a coincidence!"

Though Ryoko just smiled, "Yeah right(!)" Knowing the truth, even though she also knows that Ayeka wouldn't believe her even if she tells the princess.

Soon two black orbs floated down, "**Lady Ayeka, it is time for bed.**" Though Ayeka tried to brush them off, "**I cannot allow that, the Queen has given me strict orders.**" Though she didn't like it, Ayeka agreed and went on her way, deciding to question the pair of teens later, though Ryoko couldn't help but get the last word in.

**Prison Section**

Soon both Naruto and Tenchi woke up in the same "cage" wondering where they were, with both being concerned about Ryoko, seeing as it was her fault to begin with that they ended up in such a place, so with that in mind they tried to venture out, but the branches of the "cage" soon tighten up, stopping them from escaping.

With both boys trying again to escape, but there was no such luck, with Tenchi pulling out a pen knife and trying to carve his way out, though Naruto had no such thing so he tried to pull the roots from the base, his tail frizzing up, until, "What are you two doing!?" A child's voice calls out.

With Tenchi answering, though Naruto noticed the girl standing before them, with an innocent smile, causing both boys to ask, ""Who're you!?"" Which caused the girl to giggle and replied, "My name is Sasami." Having an innocent smile.

This caused the brothers to be even more confused, with Naruto asking, "Sasami!? So wait, have you been kidnapped too!?" Which was on Tenchi's mind also.

But Sasami was quick to answer with a smile, "No, you silly, are you joking, this is our ship!" Well actually it was her sister's ship, but it didn't matter.

The brothers were still confused, "This is your ship, then you're an alien from planet Sasami!?" Tenchi couldn't help but ask, this caused Naruto to facepalm, since even he knows that a person wasn't named after a planet.

Sasami just giggled innocently at the silly remark, though she was slightly interested in the tail that the red haired boy had, but for now, "No you both are silly, I come from the planet Jurai!" She exclaims.

Soon both Naruto and Tenchi asked about the logs, with Sasami explaining how the logs were actually guardians, or more precisely their servants, causing the brothers to relax slightly, since they had no idea what was going on.

"What's your names." Sasami quickly asked them.

This gained both brothers attention, with Tenchi going first, "Oh, right, I'm Tenchi Masaki, and this is my brother!", "Hey, I'm Naruto Masaki, it's nice to meet cha!" Naruto had a big smile on his face.

Hearing such an introduction caused Sasami to have a puzzled look at how casual the brothers were, "It's nice to meet you too, will you both play a game with me!?" She asks them while pulling a device out and pointing it at the branches.

Soon the branches opened wide, allowing the brothers to step out of the cage, all the while having looks of amazement that such a thing would happen, with Tenchi examining Sasami, while not believing that she looks like a human, though the pet that she had was looking towards Naruto, with Naruto being curious, "Huh, that's a cute pet ya got." Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

Sasami on the other hand was slightly embarrassed at the attention she was gaining, "Say Naruto, why do you have a tail!?" Sasami couldn't help but ask.

Naruto looks at his tail, figuring that since Sasami was an alien there wasn't really a need to hide it, "Well to be honest, I have no idea, it's just something I've had since I was a baby, with our parents making sure it stays hidden." Cause even though he had no problem with such a thing, growing up the Masaki family didn't care about the tail, which in turn allowed both boys to live a normal life.

Though during this Tenchi managed to catch the device in Sasami's hand, "Hey! That looks like the..." Soon he was shuffling around, trying to find the sword hilt he had, "OH NO! WHERE IS IT!? I Had it right here and now it's gone!?" Not realising that he managed to change the subject all together.

Then both Naruto and Tenchi began asking the cute girl if she could help them get home, hearing the request, Sasami couldn't help but ask them to help her out.

**Outside Ayeka's Room**

The lights soon went out, allowing the group to know that Ayeka was now asleep, with that both Naruto and Tenchi entered the place, with Naruto whispering to his brother, "_I can't believe we're doing this, being bossed around by a little girl just to get back home._"

With Tenchi having a nervous smile, "_I know, but how else are we gonna get back home, it's not like WE have any idea how to fly this thing._" Naruto agrees with Tenchi, once inside they both noticed that Ayeka was actually wearing her head ornament while in bed, causing the brothers to grumble since there was no way they'll be able to remove the thing without waking the girl up.

But before they could leave, Tenchi noticed the sword in the girl's hand, just as Naruto was about to exit he noticed Tenchi leaning over to try and grab the sword, "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? If she wakes up...!_" Naruto didn't need to finish his sentence, since both brothers have a good idea what might happen.

All the while Tenchi was trying to pull the sword out of her hand, but she had a tight grip, seeing this Naruto quickly decided to be the lookout, wanting to make sure the logs at gonna "pop-up" to check on the princess while Tenchi was busy, completely missing Tenchi having to climb on top of the girl while trying to release the sword from her grip.

That is until, "AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGG-!" N-NO NO LET ME EXPLAIN!" Naruto stumbled slightly at the noise, quickly looking back he then saw his brother being kicked away, with that in mind, Naruto managed to help his brother up and both made their escape, since Tenchi managed to secure the sword in his hand.

"AZAKA! KAMIDAKE! I WANT YOU TO PUT THOSE SCOUNDRELS TO DEATH!" She points towards the fleeing brothers that just hoped over the balcony, seeing this Ayeka couldn't help remark, "Oh my! How quickly they run!?" Since it was a surprise.

With both brothers managing to dodge the two logs firing lasers at the pair, all the while Sasami was laughing at the sight, with Naruto managing to pick her up, "Time to go!"

Though Tenchi tried to ask Sasami if she could stop the logs, but unfortunately she couldn't because they belong to Ayeka, soon the managed to slip into a teleporter, which sent them to another section of the ship.

The moment they "popped out" Naruto and Tenchi landed on their backs, while Sasami managed to land on her feet, they soon sat up after such a trip, looking around to try and figure out where they were now, until, "Yoo~hoo! Yoo~hoo! Naruto! Tenchi!" Which coincidentally came from the woman that caused them such a mess in the first place.

Tenchi quickly walked up to the caged Ryoko, wanting him and his brother to be taken back home because of her, but she tried to explain that without her jewels she can't, with her telling Tenchi to let her out of the cage, but Tenchi had no idea how, that is until his sword began glowing and the branches swung open, causing Tenchi to fall over.

Soon after that, Sasami got Ryoko's attention, introducing herself to Ryoko, catching her off guard at the polite intro, but suddenly, "Hey Naruto, who's this older lady, is she a friend too!?"

Hearing such a remark caused Ryoko's hair to stand up slightly in anger, with Naruto standing next to whispering in her ear, "_She's only a child, she didn't mean anything bad by it!_" Trying to calm Ryoko down, which also worked as well.

After managing to calm down, Ryoko starts rubbing Sasami's head, "Yes~ I'm their friend~ But NOT an older lady~ You know what I mean~ Little girl~" She tells Sasami with a forced smile.

Though the head rubs began to hurt Sasami slightly, though Naruto managed to stop that since he didn't want Ryoko to hurt Sasami too much, which Sasami was grateful for.

All the while Tenchi was inspecting the branches, wondering why they opened up for him like that, with Sasami noticing the sword in Tenchi's hand, "Huh!? Hey, that sword belongs to Yosho!? But how can you use it!?" Catching both brother's attention.

Just before Ryoko could try anything, "STOP!" The voice of Ayeka yelled out, causing Ryoko to frown, "And here comes the princess(!)" With Sasami hiding behind Naruto's leg.

But this gained Ayeka's attention, "Sasami! I see it was you that released them! I cannot believe this! You really shouldn't have done that!"

Even though Sasami was hiding, she replied, "I'm sorry, I was just bored!" But Ayeka was quick to reply, "That's no excuse!" Causing the girl to flinch slightly, since she knew she shouldn't have done such a thing.

Ayeka soon turns her attention towards the brothers, "You Tenchi, I believe you're name is Tenchi, I have a question I would like to ask of you, as well as the red haired boy next to you."

The request was a surprise for the brothers, since she was being polite, with Tenchi agreeing, along with Naruto, so she continued, "Where is the owner of that sword you hold, and why does your brother have a tail!?"

Hearing this both brothers look at each other, with Tenchi replying, "Huh, oh, well, Naruto's always had a tail ever since our parents found him," This reply surprised the two princesses, which made them question things even more, though Ryoko already knows what Naruto truly is, but for now she won't say anything until after they're safe.

Soon Tenchi continued, "As for the sword owner, I think he died a long, long time ago!" With Naruto nodding his head, agreeing with his brother, while his tail was swishing around lazily.

Such a response, Ayeka couldn't help but try and deny such a thing, with Naruto jumping in, seeing as Tenchi became awkward, "Well, yeah, that's what the legend basically says!" With Ayeka wanting confirmation on who the person was, with Tenchi replying, "Um, I'm pretty sure his name was, Yosho."

Ayeka couldn't believe her ears, her beloved big brother has died so very long ago, she just couldn't believe it, "Oh No!" She exclaims out loud at such a revelation.

With both Tenchi and Naruto feeling sorry for the princess for losing someone she cares for, since they too know what it was like to loose a beloved family member, though Ryoko on the other hand, "Oh yeah~ He died didn't he~ That's too bad~" Not really caring for the person that sealed her away for over 700 years.

Unfortunately Ayeka was in denial about such a thing, "IT ISN'T TRUE! You're only trying to trick me! Azaka! Kamidake!" With both logs following her order to capture the three, even though Sasami tried calling out to her sister, trying to calm her down, "Ayeka!"

Though due to her yell, it distracted everyone long enough for Ryoko to hold Sasami hostage, "Order your blockheads BACK!" She exclaims, knowing she had the upper hand.

This move made Ayeka both angry and nervous, since her sister was now in trouble, and replied with a sneer, "You play dirty till the end!"

Unfortunately for Ryoko, Ayeka was in command of her ship, meaning she mentally ordered her cage to tie Ryoko up, both surprising Ryoko and pulling her away from Sasami, with the little girl saying quietly, "Bye bye lady~" All the while Ryoko had an embarrassed look on her face, since she was caught off guard.

Ayeka was quick to call Sasami over, but the little girl noticed that Azaka was about to capture and possibly hurt the two brothers, she then rushed between the log and the brothers, yelling at it to stop, but there was nothing she could do because they only followed her sister's orders.

All the while both Tenchi and Naruto were shielding themselves, not wanting to be captured again and scared for what might happen after, though suddenly an energy orb blasted from Naruto's hand, sending the log away, while at the same time the sword in Tenchi's hand began to glow as well, both catching the blown back log and capturing it as well as the other log in vines.

With that it also gave Ryoko the chance to slip out of the vines that held her captive, though she couldn't help but think to herself, "_I knew Naruto was one of them, this all but confirms it even more!_" She quickly calls out, "Time to go you two!" Catching the brothers attention.

All the while Tenchi and Sasami were confused at the sudden turn of events, while Naruto was looking at his smoking hands in fear, wondering what was happening to him.

Seeing her guardians in such a state, Ayeka couldn't help but ask, "What's happening!? I gave you an order to capture them!?" That is until she noticed something, "The sword? The Master Key is in-sync with him!? But it shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood!? So why is it-!" She suddenly stops, knowing if she continues she'll be openly admitting to something, but even she knows, "It can't be!" She exclaims in dread, falling to her knees, "No it CAN'T be true!" But seeing the truth before her she can't deny anything, with the shock of her brother's possible demise she even forgot about the orb that came from Naruto's hand.

Ryoko, seeing the opportunity, quickly grabbed hold of Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck, all the while looking towards Tenchi, calling to the boy, "Call Ryo-Ohki! You want to go home don't you!" Since she knew Tenchi wouldn't leave his brother here, though Naruto quickly pointed out, "Me and Tenchi do wanna go home, as long as ya return our house too!" Her eyes move upwards, as if to say, 'oops! I forgot about that ;P' though she can't deny seeing such a serious look in Naruto's eyes was attractive.

All the while Ayeka was still in denial about her brother's death, "I can't believe it! I won't believe it! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She finishes glaring at them for "lying" to her.

Unfortunately for Ayeka, Ryoko had a "cat-eaten-the-canary" smile, "Suite yourself, but ya might wanna get outer the way~" All the while still holding onto Naruto, making the tailed boy uncomfortable, that is until a rumbling sound began shaking everything.

When all of a sudden one of the crystallise points of Ryo-Ohki burst through the floor, just as Ayeka managed to jump out of the way, all the while Ryoko had a sly smirk on her face, "Don't say I didn't warn ya~! Let's go you two!" She then dragged Naruto with her, who managed to grab Tenchi, pulling both brothers and fazing through the crystal point in the floor, with Ryoko saying bye to Sasami, with Sasami waving bye to the brothers.

All the while Ayeka was under the rubble trying to get some order after what happened, swearing to never forgive Ryoko.

**Inside Ryo-Ohki**

The three people soon fazed back onto the bridge of the ship, with Ryoko taking charge, "I'll make her follow us down to earth, as long as she's allowed to fly around out here, she's only gonna give us more trouble."

Tenchi was quick to argue, "Don't do that, you'll hurt her!" At this Ryoko grabbed Tenchi by his collar.

"Hey~ Who's side are you on anyway!? If you like her so much, go join her!" She couldn't help but feel slightly peeved at such a remark.

At this point Naruto stepped in, "Okay hold on now, I can understand that she would cause trouble up here, but Ryoko, try and not hurt them too badly, after all, they did just found out that a family member is no longer among the living-!" At this, Naruto went silent, along with Tenchi, since they both understand what that experience was like.

Hearing this, Ryoko just shoved Tenchi away, not making eye contact with ether of the brothers, since she still remembers.

With that, the two ships turned around facing earth, with them both now falling like a meteor, causing heat to start spreading underneath Ayeka's ship.

Soon Ayeka's ship began to explode in some places due to the heat and pressure, with the princess having no choice but to try and talk sense into Ryoko, but all she got was a laugh from her, along with a smug smirk, Ayeka kept trying to talk to her, but Ryoko just wasn't listening, her face becoming cat-like as she giggles at what was happening, the Ryu-Oh's wooden parts blowing up some more, now Ayeka was getting scared, she tried again, but Ryoko was just having too much fun at hearing the princess begging.

Naruto and Tenchi began to get worried, since they were getting closer to the surface of earth, with Naruto screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" In the background.

But suddenly the two crashing ships began to slow down, thanks to Ayeka getting rid of the excess exterior of the ship, though unfortunately the ships soon landed in the water, causing the first start "skating" along the water, but then they began spinning, this in turn caused Naruto to yell out once again, "I'M GONNA THROW UP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" All the while everyone was getting dizzy because of the spinning flips the two ships were doing.

"**CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**"

But soon they cam to a sudden stop at a bridge, but unfortunately this also caused the bridge to collapse.

**Next Day**

The tell was broadcasting the news in the background, "_Our top story this morning, around 4am, an object, thought to be a meteor, fell on the great Sato Bridge, completely destroying the bridge on impact, as a result, Japan Rail has been unable to operate this morning, with no word yet as to when service will be restored..._" Soon the news began explaining other damages, all the while Nobuyuki was eating his food, watching such a thing.

Though he couldn't help but comment, "Wow! Take a look at that! It's a major story!" Though the fact he had food in his mouth didn't help matters much.

Unfortunately the two brothers were both down and upset at such a thing, since such an experience would take the energy out of anyone, though because their father was shrunk down with their house, he wasn't too bothered, "Hey, what's wrong with you two, you both don't look too well at all!?"

The two just answered with a grunt, even Naruto's tail was laying on the floor at having such a feeling, though their father tried to cheer them up, exclaiming how they got back safely, along with being next to the two's grandfather's shrine and how convenient it was, but this seemed to have the opposite effect on the brothers.

That is until a hand passed some food to Naruto, catching their attention, "Eat this too~ It's good~ It'll make ya big and strong~" This made the two brothers look at the person that started all of this in the first place.

Ryoko just had a pleasant smile on her face, "Your both so lucky, you both don't even have a scratch after all we've been through together, you both really should be thanking me, after all, I took care of you and protected you both at my own personal risk~" She couldn't keep the smile of her face.

But soon Sasami spoke up, feeling the need to correct Ryoko, "But most of the energy of the crash was absorbed by our ship, and see that's why you both were okay!"

After that Ryoko suddenly realised something, "So THAT'S why our landing point was off! Urgh! I almost land back in that damn cave!" Since she now had enough of caves to last her a lifetime, several in fact.

With that out of the way, Nobuyuki couldn't help but ask, "I thought there was another young lady with you, where did she go!?"

Ryoko couldn't keep the smile of her face at what Ayeka was trying to do, "She's over there~!" The "demon" pointed out.

This allowed Nobuyuki to see Ayeka trying to pull the bits of timber and planks of wood in order to get her ship out of the lake, but due to it's size, there was no way that was happening, she then quickly rushes to the open glass door, "SASAMI!? What are you doing!? Come and help me save Ryu-Oh! MY SHIP!"

All the while both Naruto and Tenchi had glum faces, though Sasami hearing such a thing couldn't help but point out the flaws in Ayeka's plan, "But it's too big for us to handle, we'll never get it out of there!" She replies back with such an innocent face, while trying to make her sister see reason.

Though this seems to have the opposite effect on the princess, with her becoming upset at the thought of being stranded on a remote planet and quickly rushes back off to try and save her ship again, but unfortunately she ended p tripping and throwing the two planks in her hands to go flying and hitting her ship, which only seemed to cause the ship to sink into the lake even more, this in turn caused the princess to cry at such an unlucky thing to happen.

**The End.**

**Phew! It took a long time, but I finally finished the second chapter, again this is only to get people interested in ether adopting or making their own versions of this type of crossover(s), it's up to them how they want the possible story to go, now I'm gonna have a break after such along write.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragonball.)


	3. Hello Ryo-Ohki!

**So I know I said I was only doing two, but I just couldn't help myself, I want to wrote it up to where Mihoshi makes her "entrance, since she is the more enjoyable person of the Tenchi World, being a lovable klutz and everything, so I'll possibly be making one after this, at least.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello Ryo-Ohki!**

**Masaki's "New" Residence**

It's been a whole week since Ryoko's awakening, along with Ayeka and Sasami living with the Masaki family, seeing as it was technically Tenchi's and Naruto's fault for letting Ryoko "loose" from the cave, so the family felt they should let the sisters live with them for as long as they want, or until someone from Jurai comes looking for them.

Anyway, during the week, Ryoko had took Naruto under her wing, at least partly, in his training, after the first day she explained to Naruto his background heritage, explaining how he was a saiyan from a planet called Vegeta, who were a warrior race, always battle-starved and hungry for more fights, with their blood always being thirsty for more, which the ex-space pirate respects them for, but unfortunately their race started becoming powerful, planning to venture out into space for other battles, which made a few people nervous.

But before the warrior race could even try, their planet was suddenly destroyed by a meteor, practically destroying the whole race completely, with the destruction happening hundreds of years ago, just before her sealing, which surprised the listeners, since Naruto shouldn't even be alive, let alone the same age as Tenchi, she then explained how she doesn't know how he was somehow Tenchi's age, it's just one of those possibilities where anything could have happened that brought Naruto to the Masakis at such a young age and raised with Tenchi.

After the explanation of Naruto's bloodline, along with asking if Naruto ever saw the full moon, where the two boys explained that their family were pretty strict about going to bed early, just before the full moon peeked in front of their windows, which also allowed her to explain that if Naruto ever see's a full moon, he'll transform into a giant enraged ape, destroying everything in his path, this scared the people listening, but it terrified Naruto, almost to the point of hyperventilating, but the others managed to calm him down and told him that at least now he'll know not to look at the full moon.

The next day, after Tenchi's and Naruto's training with their grandfather, Katsuhito, Ryoko soon started Naruto's training as well, explaining how he needed to get stronger if he wanted to master his KI, i.e. those energy orbs that he used on both her and the guardian, though he was happy at first about starting such training, he very soon realised one thing, Ryoko was a Taskmaster, she pushed him to the limits, only using "so" much of her strength to make him practically fall to the floor as soon as they got home, though he believes she only does that in order to feed him food because of his exhaustion, but whenever he'd ask, all he got was a knowing smile, as if to say 'she'll never tell'.

Though due to the tou-training, Naruto's apatite had doubled soon after, with Ryoko explaining that in order to regain their energy Saiyans more food after training or a battle, along with any near-death injuries making them stronger after healing, even though Naruto and the others found that interesting, they didn't want Ryoko to try such a thing on Naruto, dead on his feet tired, but near-death was pushing it, with Ryoko agreeing as well.

After that Naruto got into a routine, sword training with grandpa in the morning, a big hearty dinner to prepare for Ryoko's tou-training, then a "paralysed" large lunch/supper after that, with Ryoko helping him and teasing him, she also made him train while holding a weight with his tail, explaining how if a saiyan didn't train their tail and someone managed to grab it, it would make them weak like a new born baby, so now, not only was Naruto "paralysed" with his body, but his tail couldn't move ether, which made a funny sight to see a tail "glued" to the floor in exhaustion.

But after 6 days that was basically the routine, as for Tenchi, even though he wants to both help and support his brother, the fact that it was the "demon" Ryoko training Naruto made Tenchi not want anything to do with such a horrifying after-effect of being paralysed for a while, so he stuck to the normal training from Katsuhito, along with the chorus, since he can still move after them.

Unfortunately, during the week, Ayeka stayed locked in her room due to the big reveal of her brother's demise, with Sasami taking food and water to their shared room during this time of remorse for the elder sister.

**Morning**

Right now everyone was up, with both Tenchi and Naruto getting ready for their training with their grandfather, with Naruto's body showing amazing results from both Katsuhito's and Ryoko's training. (A.N. Goku journey to Namek, since that's basically where Naruto is in his training, minus the gravity training.)

With the two brothers in the kitchen sorting a few things out, Sasami had managed to coax her sister out of her room in order to properly greet the family that was gracious enough to allow them to stay.

But just as she was making her way down stairs, Ryoko popped her head up from the couch, showing she was wearing a new outfit, allowing her to spot Ayeka and vise versa, though while Ryoko was just curious, Ayeka became quick to anger at seeing the woman that caused her and Sasami to get stranded, causing her to sternly look away and exclaim, "I hate this!"

Before anything could happen, Sasami quickly rushed to grab her sister's hand and pulled her down the last few steps, "Come on, Ayeka!" Not wanting Ayeka to march back into her room for another week, with Ayeka reluctantly leting her little sister do so.

Unfortunately Ryoko began her little taunting towards Ayeka, "Well look who's here~! It's been so long, I was beginning to think you've died~! Your majesty~!" Ryoko just couldn't help herself, all the while sitting on the couch holding a dark purple orb in her hands on her lap.

Though before things got out of control, Sasami innocently asks, "Where's Tenchi and Naruto!?" Managing to change the subject before an argument could beginning, while making sure Ayeka doesn't "escape" to her room.

Ryoko perked her head up at that, "The brothers, well they aren't here, that's for sure." She replied casually, still holding the orb gently.

At this Sasami became upset, "And I worked so hard to get Ayeka out here!" Before she could become frustrated, she noticed the orb, "Hey!" With her curiosity peaked, Sasami made her way to Ryoko, "What have you got there!? What is it!?" She was now in front of Ryoko, mesmerised by the object.

Knowing she could have some fun, Ryoko couldn't help but ask, "You wanna know~" With Sasami agreeing, though Ayeka pretended to fain ignorance, but she too was slightly interested, just to make sure Ryoko wasn't doing anything hurtful to ether of them, yet this caused Ryoko to smile more, "It was born this morning~ ISN'T IT ADORABLE~!" While rubbing her check against the smooth surface.

Hearing this, Sasami couldn't help but ask, "Did YOU lay it!?" She was just too innocent that she just couldn't resist just a question.

Though, hearing this also, Ayeka quickly yelled out, "OH SASAMI! Get away! Don't touch it!" Not wanting her little sister to possibly get hurt by whatever Ryoko was possibly planning.

But before things could get heated, both Naruto and Tenchi walked into the room, with both getting ready for their training, with Naruto now looking slightly more buff than before the confrontation between Ryoko and Ayeka, with Tenchi quickly exclaiming, "Oh! Miss Ayeka!" Since it was a nice surprise to finally see her out of her room.

This in-turn caused Ayeka to begin formally thanking the two for letting her and Sasami into their house, all the while blushing at admitting such a kind gesture towards herself and Sasami, which made both brothers rub their heads awkwardly at such a formal thank you.

Suddenly Ryoko saw this as an opportunity to distract Ayeka, "Hey! Hey~! Princess~! Don't you wanna know about this egg~!?" Since she also wanted to prank Ayeka as well.

But of course all this did was infuriate the princess, "I have no intention speaking with you! Humph!" Though she said that her eyes managed to catch one thing, "SASAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU COULD GET GREMS FROM THAT!" At this moment her little sister was holding and rubbing the egg.

With Sasami quickly answering, "But Ryoko's baby is gonna be born and that's definitely something I wanna see!" She then looks towards the woman in question, "So are ya married Ryoko!? Who's the father!?"

Hearing such a question, Ryoko couldn't help but have a slight playful smirk before quickly hiding it, "Well now~" She then leaned towards Sasami's ear, knowing the little girl wouldn't be able to hold back who the "father" to her "child" was, but this didn't sit well with Ayeka, "SASAMI!" Since she didn't want Sasami to be corrupted by Ryoko.

Just as Ryoko pulled away, Sasami was shocked at the "reveal" and couldn't help but exclaim, "Naruto's the father!?" With Ryoko giggling at such a question.

This of course also surprised Ayeka, "WHAT!?" With the two princesses looking at Naruto in shock, along with Ryoko having a Cheshire smile on her face, even though the looks confused both boys, they truly had no idea what was going on, with Tenchi asking, "Huh!? W-What!? Miss Ayeka, is there a problem? You seem upset!?" With both boys having puzzled looks.

With Ayeka hearing such a foolish question, she exclaims in anger, "That is certainly none of your business! Why don't you both go over THERE and hold that EGG with that saiyan's monster woman!"

This just made the two brothers even more confused, along with Naruto blushing slightly at Ayeka insinuating that he and Ryoko are together, though he still couldn't help but ask, "E-EGG!? What on earth are you talking about!?"

Before anyone could answer, Ryoko suddenly knocking into Naruto's shoulder, "Oh~ I'm so happy~ So happy to bare a child with the man I love~" She says out loud in a "motherly" way, while turning towards Naruto and hugging him in a "loving embrace," though no-one noticed the playful smirk on her face.

Hearing such a thing, both Naruto and Tenchi suddenly went into shock, with both saying at the same time, ""A CHILD!?"" With Tenchi thinking to himself in his head, loudly, "_I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!?_" Since he can actually understand the confusion, since Naruto was getting his training from the woman, so it might be possible that they did "something" together during the week.

Yet while the two were in a state of shock, Ryoko was quick to pass the egg to Naruto, "Go ahead~ Feel it now~ It won't belong~" She again smirks at what she's doing.

With that, the brothers were came out of their shock, wondering what was going on, the egg suddenly began shaking, making Naruto's eyes widen, that is until cracks began appearing and suddenly, "**POP!**" A furry brown rabbit-like hind leg popped out of it, with Naruto turning to stone at such a sight, with Tenchi screaming when the leg popped out too.

Sasami suddenly gasps at the appearance, but then it turned into giggles, when she realised that Ryoko may have pulled a prank on everyone, before everyone's eyes a furry head popped out of the shell, "_Me-ow!_" Showing long rabbit-like ears.

Seeing the little creature was now hatched, Ryoko picked her up out of the shell, with Naruto still stiff at such an experience, but soon, Ryoko coos, "Awe~ Come here~ There's a good Ryo-Ohki~" While rubbing the Cabbit against her cheek.

This knocked Naruto out of his stupor, ""Ryo-Ohki?" Your spaceship!? Then that's the child of...!?" Being revealed that he wasn't a father just yet, since he's still far too young for such a responsability.

At this part Ryoko just laughed at pulling such a prank on everyone, with Ayeka not believing what just happened, "It can't be true!?"

Though Ryoko just happily pats Ryo-Ohki's head, "Oh yeah princess, you better believe it's true!" She answers in a teasing way to Ayeka.

With Sasami asking, "Can a spaceship have a baby!?" Such a thing would shock anyone.

Ryoko was more than happy to answer the question, "Sure! My ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself! You must be crazy to think it was Naruto's child!" Though what no-one knows is she actually secretly wants to have his child, maybe not now but sometime in the future.

Tenchi was glad that he was wrong about Naruto being a father, since even he knew that they weren't ready for such a thing, with Sasami saying out loud, "Yeah! I thought that was kinda strange!" Though she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at not being called "Auntie Sasami" but never mind.

As for Ayeka, "This is so typical! Your all making fun of me!" She was upset at being made a fool.

Seeing where this was going, Naruto quickly made his escape, wanting to get ready for grandpa's training while Ayeka's sight isn't on him, since he has a feeling that Ayeka would think he was apart of the prank don't get him wrong, he enjoys a good prank now and again, but there is such a thing as taking it too far.

With that he was running up to the training grounds, just passing Katsuhito and saying that he'll see him there, seeing this Katsuhito just shrugs and carries on, with Naruto missing the interaction between Tenchi, Ayeka and Katsuhito, along with Ryoko trying to find the sword and her gems.

**Later**

Due to a certain Cabbit managing to brush her way into her heart, Ayeka had no choice but to follow the cute thing, not wanting her to get lost in the woods, where during her search, she stumbled upon both Naruto and Tenchi practising their sword skills, both boys standing and balancing on small stumps and hopping from on to the other, sparring with each other and making sure they don't loose their balance.

With Katsuhito sitting to the side, "Both of you, watch your feet!" He tells them lazily, which in turn, caused the brothers to fall, groaning in pain, "Try harder!" Their grandpa tells them, causing them to also groan in embarrassment.

As for Naruto, he may have gotten stronger thanks to Ryoko's training, but Katsuhito was training him in speed, precision and style, meaning that he was starting to gain a balance of both strength and speed, along with a better grasp of his KI, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't impatient to get his grandfather's training down, which is why right now, both brothers were on their backs.

Seeing such an interaction, Ayeka couldn't help but giggle slightly at the training the two brothers were doing, along with their slight stumble, with the two picking themselves up, "Alright you two, start with the basic patterns." Katsuhito told the two, while keeping an eye on them both so they don't make a mess.

Soon the brothers were going through the patterns, gaining Ayeka's attention while also seeing an afterimage of Yosho overlapping Tenchi's image, "_That's just like, the swordplay of kings from Jurai's royal family, Yosho...!?_" Suddenly realising what this might mean, "Tenchi! Naruto-! WAHHHH!"

Just before she could maker her presence known, Ayeka accidentally stumbled and fell down herself, though Tenchi managing to catch the yelp look towards the origin in confusion, but unfortunately, this caused Katsuhito to knock Tenchi on the head, "DOUCH!"

With Katsuhito questioning his grandson, "What's wrong Tenchi, you're a sitting duck!" While standing in a strange way making Tenchi wonder.

"Jeez! Was that apart of the routine!?" Tenchi couldn't help but ask, with his grandfather simply replying, "No!" This made Naruto slap his forehead at their grandfather's "blase" response.

With that out the way, Tenchi made his way to where he heard the noise, though what he saw was Ayeka on the floor, cursing her luck for such a fall, along with quickly covering herself up.

The two brothers quickly made their way to the downed Ayeka, trying to help her out as best as they can, though she tries brushing them off, but she then collapses back to her knees, with both brothers noticing the dark patch and slight bleeding, this caused Tenchi to be surprised that her blood was red, but quickly moved on from that.

Suddenly Katsuhito made his appearance, "What are you three doing there!?" He soon began inspecting the injury on Ayeka's leg, "Hmmm? That looks like a bad sprain." He then wraps his towel around the leg as a makeshift bandage.

Ayeka began enquiring to the old man, "Sir, that swordplay routine the two brothers were preforming, I was wondering-!"

Before she could ask any further, "Tenchi, carry this young lady home on your back, Naruto won't be able to do it since he'll be training with Ryoko after dinner, also the miss here better not be using her foot for a while."

Though Tenchi wanted to protest, Katsuhito quickly walked away, while telling Naruto to hurry back home before he looses his chance at some food, with Naruto hearing this, he was of two minds, he wanted to help out, but he also didn't want to make Ryoko angry at being late for his training, or train without having any food for said training, but Tenchi replied that it'll be fine and to hurry up back home, which Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke since he wanted to fill the tanks for the tor-training that Ryoko had in store for him, also he knew Tenchi could handle looking after Ayeka so he wasn't completely worried.

**Masaki Residence**

Naruto had just made it back home before the rain could hit, though he was concerned about Tenchi and Ayeka, he knew that Tenchi knew the woods like the back of his hands and would find shelter somewhere to wait it out.

Though as he was walking towards the living room, he heard Sasami talking to Ryoko, "Ryoko it's raining! Ryoko please stop the rain!" Ryoko just huffed in a lazy way, but Sasami continued asking, "Please stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside." She couldn't help but ask in worry.

With Ryoko responding, "Well, sorry, on this planet they don't have a way of doing that yet." Hearing such a thing surprised Naruto, making him think to himself, "_Just how advance are other species in space!?_" But he quickly shook his head of such thoughts.

Ryoko quickly sat up, "Say Sasami darling~ do you happen to know where your adorable sister keeps Tenchi's sword, by any chance~?" Hearing this question, Naruto couldn't help but sigh at Ryoko's "need" of wanting her gems back.

But the response wasn't what she was hoping for, "Yeah! She carries it with her wherever she goes, I think!"

Hearing this Ryoko sprawls on the settee again, "Of course she does(!)" Seeing the reaction, Naruto had a smile on his face.

Though he quickly made his presence known, "Hey~ I'm back~ Is everyone alright!"

The two girls looked towards Naruto, with Sasami hoping that Tenchi and Ayeka were back as well, "Hey Naruto! Welcome back, is my sister and Tenchi with you!?"

Naruto just smiles sadly, "Sorry, they aren't, you see Ayeka took a bit of a bad fall and Tenchi ended up having to help her, I would've helped her, but grandpa told me to get back home to eat some dinner before Ryoko's training." He then looks towards the window, "Though nether of us could've predicted that it'd start raining like this."

Sasami was worried and upset at what Naruto said, though she could understand the unfortunate turn of events, but to hear that her sister was hurt made her even more worried, but Naruto was quick to explain to her, "Don't worry Sasami, it'll possibly heal by the time she gets back, also since she's with Tenchi I'm sure they'll be somewhere safe until the rain blows over, so you don't have anything to worry about, honest."

While Sasami knew Naruto was being understanding, she couldn't help but still feel worried about the two, seeing the worry, Naruto quickly addresses Ryoko, "So~ Ryoko, after we have something to eat when will we start our training?"

Ryoko just lazily waves him away, replying, "It won't be along one, since it's raining and everything, so it be ether when the rain stops, or tomorrow, allowing ya to have a half-day." While she is a taskmaster, she was never really fond of the rain, pretty much like a cat feeling lazy and sluggish until the weather clears.

Seeing the response, Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, giving the okay, but on the inside he was happy to at least have a half-day off from such horrifying training, but it'll give him a chance to breath, seeing the slightly distracted Sasami watching the duo's interaction, Naruto quickly replies, "Relax Sasami, once the rain stops, we'll all go looking for them alright, just try and do something to take your mind off of them being out until we go look for them, alright."

While she wanted them to go looking for Ayeka and Tenchi, she can't deny that Naruto does have a point, they'll look for them once the rain stops, so with that, Sasami went into the kitchen and began cooking up a BIG~ dinner for everyone, since Tenchi and Ayeka would possibly be hungry by the time they get back, also she wanted to make sure Naruto's stomach is as full as could be as well, since his training started with Ryoko he couldn't help his appetite increasing, but it was a challenge that she was happy to accept.

During the rain, Naruto was happily eating his full, at a respectful speed, all the while Ryoko was also lazily eating, since she wanted to spend more time with Naruto that didn't involve training, so the two chatted as much as they could while waiting for the rain to stop.

Once they were finished, with Sasami putting enough food away for both Ayeka and Tenchi, the rain had moved on allowing a nice sunny day to break through the clouds, so with happy stomachs, the three made their way in search of Tenchi and Ayeka, with Ryoko teaching Naruto how to sense KI along the way, seeing as this was a perfect opportunity for such a skill, which Naruto managed to become used to after a while, though when they made their way to where Naruto could sense Tenchi, seeing as the two practically grew up together as brothers, Naruto was mostly familiar with Tenchi, so it made an easier target for him to sense.

Suddenly out popped Ryo-Ohki, meeting them halfway to Tenchi and Ayeka, they then met up with them at The Holy Tree Of Masaki Shrine, with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki running up to the duo, with Naruto apologising about not helping them out, but the two just brushed it off saying that they understood how important his training to master his saiyan blood was important, since they didn't want him to become hungry for any fights or anything.

Though making her entrance, Ryoko could't help but exclaim, "Okay~ Okay~ My, what a friendly atmosphere." Though she soon vanished and appears leaning on Naruto's shoulder, looking towards Tenchi, "Ha, now Tenchi, how come you've been with this unworthy girl all this time~" Even though Naruto had explained everything to Ryoko, the "demon" didn't like the thought of Tenchi hanging out with Ayeka in case she tried to persuade the boy to do something with her gems that Ryoko didn't like.

Though Naruto pulled her away, "Come on now Ryoko, I told you that Ayeka was injured and that Tenchi had to help her out." But unfortunately something else caught Ryoko's eye.

Looking towards Tenchi's hand she exclaims, "Wow! Tenchi, you got the sword back! Well done my boy~" Which made Naruto sigh in exasperation.

But Ayeka was quick to answer, "No, I returned the sword to Lord Tenchi, and Lord Naruto, please forgive me for any rude remark that I made towards your person." Catching everyone off guard.

Hearing such an admittance and apology threw Ryoko off guard slightly, with Naruto accepting the apology, though he was slightly put off by the "Lord" title to his name, though Ryoko couldn't help but try to deny such a surprising turn of events, "O~kay, so ya pissed we got it back, a-and it's no use trying to lie to me!"

But Tenchi simply replied, "But it's true!" Seeing such honesty, Ryoko couldn't deny that Ayeka simply returned the sword to Tenchi and had just apologised to Naruto as well.

Ayeka soon continued, "We are related by blood, Lord Tenchi and I, and after hearing from Lord Tenchi about the kind of person Lord Naruto is, I needing to apologise was truly needed, and anyway, it's really none of your business ." She explains to Ryoko with a slight smugness towards the ex-pirate.

This response made Ryoko angry, "Oh is that right! You ingrate!" In her anger, she began sparking lightning, "And I came all this way just to help you! ALRIGHT~ Suite yourself, I'm gonna continue with Naruto's training now!"

With that she quickly wrapped herself around Naruto, with the saiyan about to protest since it was obvious that he was gonna get beat up by Ryoko in her angered state, while crying waterfall tears as he was dragged/vanished away, all the yelling out, "BUT WHAT ABOUT MY HALF-DAYYYYYY~~~"

So began another day of Naruto getting his butt handed to him even more painfully this time, all the while Tenchi has garnered the attention of Ayeka as she gently pulls him back to the Masaki household, with Sasami sighing at such a turn of events.

Yet all you could hear was Naruto's loud yells of, "SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Followed by a cry of pain.

**The End.**

**With that chapter 3 is finished, but remember, I'm only gonna write one more chapter for Mihoshi's "arrival" since I really want her to be apart of their everyday life as soon as possible, since I'm a big Naruto/Mihoshi fan, cause they're just so cute together. lol**

**This is still up for adoption, mind you, I just wanted to write about the seventh character making her appearance during episode 4, if you include Naruto with Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Mihoshi altogether, it's understandable that things just play-out like this.**

**Also I think the pairings should be Tenchi/Ayeka, with possibly Sasami, I'm not sure, along with there possibly being others, with Naruto being with Ryoko/Mihoshi/Washu, maybe Ryo-Ohki, since Naruto would be in the fields working on the carrots for the Cabbit.**

**One more thing, whether or not I continue this story is up in the air for me, I might continue it, but then again I might not, it's all a question on how I feel.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.** (Or Dragon Ball.)


	4. Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars!

**After some thinking, I've come up with this chapter, after watching the episode a few times to get an idea on how I want this to go, I just hope everyone likes it and hopefully have a go at their own version.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 4**

**Mihoshi Falls to the Land of Stars**

**Hotsprings Inn**

It's been just under two months since the girls and Ryo-Ohki became residence of the Masaki family, it also took a while for Ryoko to calm down, but during that time she also had Ryo-Ohki transform into her ship and create some weighted clothes for Naruto, making him wear them all the time since he got use to her regular training, along with his "near-death" experience when she got upset at Ayeka last time, which meant that Naruto began crying waterfall tears at the pain that was sure to follow during his training, but the ex-pirate didn't care as long as he gets strong enough to "handle" her in the future, don't get her wrong, she no longer does the whole "near-death" thing anymore, since she decided to get back at Ayeka by interfering with the girl's plans of getting to know Tenchi more, since Ryoko figured what better way to get payback than interfering with Ayeka's love life, at least until Ryoko gets Naruto in the sack first, then she can rub it in the spoiled princess's face.

Which means even though she spends sometime with Naruto during his training, she couldn't resist pulling a few pranks on Ayeka just to get under the girl's skin.

But at the moment the group were now on a yearly visit to the local hotspring inn, since the Masaki family visits the place once a year, but this time the girls and Ryo-Ohki joined them on their visit, along with Katsuhito being unavailable for that year's visit.

As soon as the van came to a stop, Sasami sudden opened the doors and jumped out, showing she was excited to visit the inn, "Here we are! Sister, come quickly!" She exclaims, wanting to get inside and try the hotsprings.

Though Ayeka was quick to reprimand the girl, "Sasami you shouldn't be yelling that way, it's not good manners!" Though her reprimand fell on deaf-ears since Sasami began dragging Ayeka towards the inn.

While that was happening, Tenchi and Naruto's father, Nobuyuki walked towards the resort, with the owner standing at the entrance, "Welcome to my inn, Nobuyuki!" She greets him in a kind manner, with the father returning his own greeting, the elderly woman couldn't help but notice something obvious, "You've certainly brought a big party with you this year!"

When he heard what she said, Nobuyuki couldn't but laugh awkwardly, since the girls "house-stay" was an unpredictable one, the owner of the inn couldn't help but inquire, "Tell me, are they ALL Tenchi's and Naruto's girlfriends?" She just couldn't help but ask.

With Nobuyuki replying back, "Well sort of, I-urrr! Please bare with us." He couldn't help but ask, since it was a complicated matter all together, all the while Ayeka and Sasami were having a sisterly bonding of watching the Koi pond by the inn.

Though during this both Naruto and Tenchi were sorting the bags out, with Tenchi groaning, "Oh man~ How come women have so much luggage!?" With Naruto replying, "Don't ask me, just be glad your not wearing these damn weighted clothes all the time-! GAH!" Just as he was taking out some cases to past to Tenchi, the one who made him wear his weighted clothes appeared on top of them, causing Naruto to grunt at the extra weighted added to the bags.

But she suddenly asks, without meaning it, "Shall I give you a hand(!)" With Naruto awkwardly glaring at her for her joke and weight, "Hey, get off! It's heavy!"

But she ignored this and leaned in towards Naruto's face, "Oh~ I want to talk to you about something Naruto~" She leaned in some more as though she was about to rub her cheek against his own.

Naruto tried to lean back but due to the weight he couldn't lean much, "Um~ W-What!? What is it!?" The fact that his nightmare was leaning closer, Naruto quickly warned her, "NOW let's get something straight! Okay! This is not our home, so just act normally, alright! We come here every year, do you understand me, jeez!" All the while Ryoko was humming in agreement, while trying to get closer to him, if that was possible.

But before anything "could" happen, Naruto quickly threw her and the luggage away from him, along with Ryoko on top of it, surprising the ex-pirate, "WELL ANYWAY! I want ya to behave yourself, get it!"

Ryoko was upset at being treated in such a way, "Why are you only saying this to me, why not say tell the princess the same, could it be because your brother's dating that woman!?" With Naruto not really believing what she was saying, asking her what she's talking about, with her adding, "I think they were flirting in that mountain cabin! I mean, he's been acting weird since then!" Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that accusation.

At this, as Naruto was passing a case to Tenchi, the black haired boy was quick to defend, "I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTING WEIRD! AND I DIDN'T **DO** ANYTHING!"

Though Naruto believed Tenchi, Ryoko was still suspicious, "See, he's thinking something kinky right now, aren't you!?" She tells Naruto while directing the question towards Tenchi, then vanishes.

This made the brothers try looking around for the woman, worried about someone spotting her, that is until she reappears on the side of the van, "I'm telling you, that woman is scary, and you both don't even remember that I protected you with my life, do you!" She tells them, stating a fact and expecting some sort of reward.

Seeing her floating on the door made the brothers worried about people noticing her, with Naruto quickly telling her, "Come on, get down! Nobody should see you up there like that!" He tells her in a whispered yell, with his brother agreeing.

Suddenly Ryoko floats towards Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and having her tail hang over his head, "Oh~ Naruto~ I want you to flirt with me like them~"

With a red face, Naruto grabs her sleeve and yanks her away, "Ah get serious!" Making her float in the air crossed legged.

She then crosses her arms in a huff, "Well fine, your brother and Ayeka can flirt with each other, but you can't with me! (Hump!)" She then vanishes, while finishing with, "Be that way!"

With that the two brothers release a sigh at having to deal with her, but suddenly, ""WAAAAAAHHHH! UGH!"", All the cases began floating towards the two brothers, sending them falling back into the van, with the cases on top of them, with Naruto grunting while moving the a case off of them, "What does she want from me!?" He couldn't help but ask, with Tenchi thinking to himself, "_I guess Naruto'll always be dense in certain areas, but why does he have to drag me into it!?_" Tenchi couldn't help but ask himself, not believing his brother was so dense with women.

**Later**

Once everyone has settled down, along with their rooms and sleeping arrangements were met, they all decided to have a relaxing time in the hotsprings, with Naruto being relieved of not having to wear his weighted clothes anymore, groaning in happiness at his muscles getting a chance to relax, since it turned out that not only did he have to get use to the weighted clothes, but also have them on while learning to use his KI to fly, with Ryoko using her "fight or flight" tactics on him as well, meaning he had to evade her while figuring out how to both fight in the air and get use to flying.

Right now his physic, was much more leaner, showing the definitions of his muscles and his strong upper body. (A.N. great day of fishing for goku and krillin)

So, as of right now, he just felt bliss, at having a break from such training, that is until, "PEEPING!?", "**BONK!**", "Quiet! Not so loud!" Tenchi yelled out while their father bonked the boy on his head and telling him off.

Naruto made his way towards the pair, with Naruto being upset at the man, "What are you trying to do, you're not teaching us how to be a peeping tom, are you!?" Since both brothers don't really like the idea of such a deceitful thing to do towards women, mostly because they could still remember what happened last time their father had his perverted moments, which resulted in their mother beating him up.

Seeing the two brothers, Nobuyuki couldn't help but part some "fatherly wisdom" to his two sons, "You two, listen we're here at the hotsprings, and~ there are young ladies up there in the women's baths!" He then leans in towards the pair, "It would be really rude NOT to peek!"

Both brothers loved their father, but even they couldn't believe how dumb he was being right now, with Naruto replying to that statement, "The hostess will KILL us if she finds out!" In a deadpan voice, with Tenchi agreeing with Naruto's assessment.

Though their father just brushed their concern off, saying how he wasn't scared of her, with Naruto adding, "Not until you get caught!" Though Nobuyuki wasn't listening and wraps a towel around his head.

This made both brothers have a puzzled look on their faces, with Tenchi asking the question on both their minds, "So, ur, what's the deal with the towel, dad!?"

With Nobuyuki relying, "You numbskull, what do you think! This is a traditional artier for _peeping!_" He tells them, with the towel's knot under his nose.

But both brothers couldn't keep their deadpan looks off their faces, along with Naruto thinking to himself, "_Somehow, __I'm half glad I don't have his blood running through my veins, sorry Tenchi!_" Though he loves his brother, he can't help but think that when Tenchi's older, he'll probably end up like their father.

The father soon began climbing the rocks, with both boys standing up from the hotsprings, while Tenchi exclaims quietly, "Dad, stop! You're embarrassing us, ya know!" But Nobuyuki was practically at the top, trying to encourage the brothers to join him, causing both teens to sweatdrop.

But just as Nobuyuki's eye was about to look over the top, "Hi there! And what are you doing up here!?" Asks a casual Ryoko, seeing Nobuyuki in such a strange artier on his head.

As for the elder man, seeing Ryoko just pop up started him, "Huh!? WHOAAAAA!" Causing him to fall down into the hotsprings.

As Nobuyuki was under the water, with Naruto shaking his head at their father's antics, Ryoko's voice caught them, "There you both are~ I was wondering where you guys were and what was taking you both so long~" Catching the brother's attention, "You're so far away~ Why don't you both come up here~ That way Tenchi can hang with Ayeka and I can hang with Naruto~" Since even Ryoko could give Ayeka a break now and again.

Hearing such a request caused the brothers to become embarrassed, with Naruto twiddling his fingers, "B-But, I, but, well, isn't that the women's baths up there." He talks shyly, with Tenchi agreeing with Naruto, since they don't want to get in trouble or anything.

"Did you say something~?" Suddenly Ryoko appears before them, completely naked, missing what Naruto was mumbling, causing the two to yelp, but she continues, "Up there the bath is more roomy, much nicer," She then vanishes and stands in front of Naruto, not caring about being naked, "Let's go up there you two~"

The brothers were about to make their escape, but unfortunately, Ryoko managed to grab both brothers, while wrapping her arms around Naruto and holding Tenchi's arm, pulling them both into the air as she flies and vanishes with them, with both boys yelling at her to stop.

They soon landed in the water, with Ryoko letting Tenchi land in the water, while still holding onto Naruto, causing him to go underwater for a bit, until he brings his head up for air, unfortunately, depending on who's asking, his eyes widen and he had a little nose bleed, since he had a full view of Ryoko's pussy, causing him to turn around, facing away from it, with Tenchi managing to look away, not wanting to know what they're doing.

Though Ryoko though Naruto's response was cute, "Why are you being so shy~" She then places her palms on Naruto's shoulders, causing him to stiffen at the contact, Ryoko soon went down to Naruto's level, "You've seen me naked before, remember, inside the cave~"

This made Naruto extremely uncomfortable, "Yeah, I remember, but back then you were a mummy." Though back then and now is completely different, since as he was now feeling a certain pair rubbing his back.

Suddenly Sasami came out of the changing rooms, with Naruto asking(begging) Ryoko for a little space, which gains Sasami's attention, "Ah, Tenchi, Naruto, hello!" With the blue haired girl having no problems with the two boys being in the women's baths.

With Ryoko keeping Naruto in place with her arms wrapped around him, she was also keeping Tenchi in place as well by holding on to his towel, making the boy unable to escape what was happening, with Ryoko asking casually, "Where have you been~ Are you alone~" Since she knew exactly what was happening.

Though Sasami just answered casually as well, without a care in the world, "Ayeka's here too!" She then looks towards the changing rooms, "Ayeka, come out~!" This yell caused both brothers to try and escape, scared about what the princess would do to them, but Ryoko had a firm grip on the two.

Soon after, Ayeka poked her head out, making her way towards Sasami, "You shouldn't be yelling like that, you've certain have required some bad manners since you've gotten to know that Ryoko woman." She was reprimanding Sasami.

But the younger girl wasn't paying attention since the brothers were in the bath with Ryoko, "Are you listening Sasami! (GASP!)" She noticed her sister not paying attention, which allowed her to see what Sasami was looking at, which made her gasp out in shock.

Just as Sasami turned around to talk to Ayeka, she suddenly noticed that her sister had vanished from sight, so Sasami poked her head into the changing rooms and noticed Ayeka with a red blush on her cheeks, "What's wrong with you, Tenchi and Naruto are here too!?"

This just made Ayeka embarrassed even more, "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner, I~ guess I can have my bath later!" She tells Sasami.

Soon the two sisters began arguing, with Sasami trying to get her sister into the baths, while not understanding Ayeka's desire to not bathe with the person she has a crush on, while Sasami was holding onto to Ayeka's wrist, not wanting her to escape.

With the three in the bath having confused expressions, wondering what was going on, though soon Ryoko decided to play a little prank on Ayeka, fazing through the changing room wall to grab hold of the princess, "Come on, little Miss party-pooper, time to come outside~" All the while holding Ayeka's arm and pulling her through the wall, "Tenchi's waiting for you~" She couldn't help but tease.

Though this just made Ayeka even more flustered, "Stop it please! Stop it! Let me go! LET ME GOOOOO!" All the while Ryoko was giggling at the shy princess.

The ex-pirate suddenly poked her head back through, next to Ayeka's ear, "Hey now~ What's this shy routine anyway~ I mean, you were pretty "aggressive" in that mountain cabin~ Weren't you~" with Ryoko giggling along the way, since she knew the princess would follow her through the wall, she also withheld such knowledge for leverage, which now was the perfect time to use it.

At this Ayeka's whole body turned bright red at being found out, "How did you know what happened in that-" She soon followed Ryoko out, "Cabin!?" While glaring daggers at the woman for finding out.

Yet, Ryoko just answered casually, "Come on, it's simple, I just looked into Ryo-Ohki's memory!"

Ayeka was soon blushing when she realised she'd been played and was now in front of a sitting and bashful Tenchi, with Naruto looking away since he didn't want to get hurt, though he did hear Ryoko finish with a teasing, "You can't turn back now~ Come on in, the water's fine~" Along with a laugh at the end.

Suddenly a strange atmosphere appeared between Ayeka and Tenchi, with the princess being slightly bashful, yet she slowly makes her way towards the boy, though nether seemed to notice Ryoko getting slightly miffed, "_Why are they have such a romantic atmosphere, when I AM NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!?_"

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the string holding Ayeka's towel up, so with a wicked smirk, as Ayeka walks into the spring towards Tenchi, Ryoko pulls the string, untying it and letting drop, allowing Tenchi and Ayeka to be surprised at the sudden reveal of Ayeka's naked body, with Tenchi having a slight nosebleed at the sight, causing both to yell at such an experience, though Ayeka quickly ducked under the water, Tenchi ended up fainting and went under water as well.

All the while Ryoko was laughing at such a reaction, though Naruto wanted to know what happened, he quickly helped Sasami move his brother behind the boulder to escape from the two, with Ryoko teasingly waving the towel in front of Ayeka, "Excusez moi s'il vous plait~" She couldn't help but say sarcastically, giggling along with it.

Ayeka was quick to yank the towel back, glaring at Ryoko for doing such a thing.

As Ayeka was fixing herself up, both Sasami and Naruto were helping Tenchi, with the boy finally waking up, "Hey bro, are you alright?" Naruto couldn't help but ask in concern, since it was a bad idea to faint in the hotsprings, even if it's due to naked women.

While holding his head, Tenchi replied back, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks you two." While he still feels slightly groggy, he was feeling better now.

Though Sasami didn't believe him, "Cos ya look really pale, and your nose is bleeding~" Hearing this Tenchi quickly covers his nose in embarrassment, "You're a naughty boy, aren't ya Tenchi~!" While laughing and splashing at him slightly.

Naruto just chuckles, since any red-blooded male would do such a thing if such a sight happened to them, though Tenchi tried to deny it, "No, no, i-it's not that, it's just that, I got dizzy, from the hot water!" Though Naruto just shakes his head at the lame excuse.

Before anything else, Sasami got real close to Tenchi, "Really~~!?" Suddenly Tenchi unfortunately looked into Sasami's pink eyes when she asked that, with her eyes growing wide at wanting the truth, along with Ryo-Ohki, which pretty much doubled the innocent question.

This unfortunately, made Tenchi give up and lower his head in shame, "Sorry for being naughty!" While blowing bubbles due to his head bowing underwater, with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki smiling at his admittance, "That's my good boy!" She tells him while patting his head, making Naruto confused by the whole thing.

They soon heard yelling, "How dare you! You insensitive woman!" This caused the four to look out from behind the boulder in curiosity.

Though the naked Ryoko pointed them out, "They're looking at us~" Which caused Ayeka to turn and gasp in embarrassment at raising her voice.

But she soon got over it to glare at Ryoko, with Ryoko explaining, "Come on now~ It's no big deal to show your **naked** body~" She then giggled at Ayeka's blush.

But Ayeka was quick to point out, "You see there, that's what I'm talking about, you're insensitive!" All the while she was submerged with the water, still glaring at Ryoko.

Ryoko on the other hand just shrugs it off, "Tenchi's the only one that saw you, since Naruto didn't want to get hit~" She soon faded away and appeared to the now standing princess, "And you were going to show your naked body sooner or later anyway, right~"

At this big reveal, Ayeka's whole body, along with her towel, became bright red at such an accusation, "W-W-WHA! WELL I'M NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST LIKE YOU ARE!" Managing to get her "colour" back under control, wanting to quickly change the subject.

Ryoko just shrugs, "Oh, it's only natural to take a bath naked," Suddenly she then turns towards Ayeka, eyeing her chest, "Of course, with so little to offer, I can understand why you want to cover it up," At this Ayeka became furious at Ryoko's jab at her chest, "But, show it off~ princess, I dear ya~" With Ryoko moving her hair strands out the way to point out how big her own chest was compared to Ayeka's.

"**SLAP!**"

Unfortunately, this got her a slap across the face from Ayeka.

"**SLAP!**" "**SLAP!**"

But Ryoko returned the slap with a double, causing Ayeka to have two red hand prints to Ryoko's one hand print, this in turn made the two glare at each other, with both getting ready to throw-down.

"Excuse me, ladies!"

Unfortunately, Tenchi popped his head up, wanting to try and calm things down, with Naruto behind him having a scared look on his face, whispering quietly, "_ARE YOU CRAZY!?_"

Suddenly, the two women shot their glare at the boy, "Never mind!" Making him very nervous and scared about what they'd do to him, where he then grabs Naruto's shoulders and whisper/yells at him, "_IF I EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WANT YA TO SLAP THE BACK OF MY HEAD, ALRIGHT!_" With Naruto promising soon after.

Though they quickly returned to the scene that's about to happen, with Ayeka speaking in an angry/calm fashion, "I've had just about enough of this, with your constant teasing and pranks getting in the way of me and Lord Tenchi getting to know one another, while you seem to have no interest in him, but also, I think that you think that I'm harmless, and if that's what you think, then you're wrong!"

Ryoko hearing this, couldn't help but accept the challenge, "Am I, well I think that you're a naive little girl- huh!?" Suddenly blocks of bamboo appeared around the two women, catching Ryoko's attention.

With Ayeka having a smug smirk on her face, "These formed the magical force-field that held your ship captive before, you won't be getting any help from Tenchi this time!" She explains with a serious look in her eyes.

Though Ryoko wasn't impressed, "You're just a spoiled princess, is that the best you can do!"

But Ayeka knew she had Ryoko caught, "Go ahead and boost, it's what you do best, ANYWAY IT WON'T HELP YOU NOW!"

Soon the floating bamboo shot out long ropes towards Ryoko, planning on catching her again, but Ryoko had managed to slip out, vanishing from sight, "Where is she-! GAH!" With Ayeka asking, that is until Ryoko did a handstand on her face and flipped towards a much larger boulder next to the one Naruto, Tenchi, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were hiding behind.

Where she landed in a crouch position, inadvertently exposing herself towards Naruto, but keeping out of Tenchi's sight, though Ayeka was quick to exclaim, "DEMON!" Allowing everyone to regain their attention towards the fight.

With Ryoko smiling at such an yell, "Now it's my turn to show you something, little girl, it's the reason why I'm called "Ryoko The Devil Caller"!" Soon the area that they were in began glowing an ethereal blue, with floating objects appearing from the water and boulders, making the others slightly freaked out.

With Ayeka being nervous at what was happening, while Naruto's tail and spine became stiff, along with his face paling at what Ryoko might be doing, since he's read the legend about this part.

Ryoko began explaining, "I'm called that, because I can call forth evil spirits from anything I want!" Though Ayeka just used her shield to brush small spirits off, "Well, what an amusing show(!)" She exclaims with ease, Naruto became even more nervous at the reveal, with Tenchi trying calm his brother down, since facing "demons" was one thing, facing evil spirits and ghosts was something else entirely for Naruto, since Naruto had a phobia towards ghosts.

Though Ryoko knew Naruto was afraid of ghosts, at the moment she was just too focused on teaching Ayeka a lesson that she forgot about that phobia, "Isn't it(!) I think you'll really like this part(!)" Soon she held her hand out, allowing her gem to glow red, this caused all the tiny evil spirits to converge just below her hand, coming together and slowly "melding" into a giant horrifying monster.

Seeing this, Tenchi had quickly grabbed Sasami and ran, though Naruto was frozen stiff, his tail frizzing and standing on end, his whole body turning pale and the boy falling backwards as stiff as a board, just floating in the water unconscious from the sight, with nether Ayeka or Ryoko noticing, while Tenchi wanted to help his brother, at the moment he had to get Sasami somewhere more safe.

With Ryoko calmly ordering towards the beast, "Now, go over there and entertain that obnoxious princess." But the thing wasn't moving, "W-What are you waiting for, GET OVER THERE NOW!" She then kicked the monster, trying to get it to follow orders, but this just made it look towards her in anger, "Uh-oh!" She suddenly vanished, since the monster tried to smash her apart.

She soon appeared on the other part of the divider, watching the monster smash apart a boulder, With Ryoko becoming angry, "You dare disobey me, I summoned you!" With that she gathered her energy orb, preparing to fire and send the evil spirit away, "Ungrateful beast! GET BACK IN BACK IN THE EARTH!" She shot at the monster, causing it to expand, but soon gathered back together, where it then began walking towards the woman.

Seeing this type of reaction, Ryoko looks towards her hands, then realised something, "OH NO! I have to have a gem on my right wrist to control this monster!" Since Naruto ended up blowing it off with his instinctual KI blast when they first met.

Suddenly the monster lunged at Ryoko, where it then smashed through the bamboo wall with ease, sending Ryoko flying.

Ayeka couldn't help herself, covering her giggling face with her hand, "Well I'm not disappointed, this show is very entertaining(!)" Showing how amused she was at Ryoko's blunder.

Though this ended up being the wrong thing to say, since now the monster set it's destructive sight on her, causing Ayeka to run away in fright, with the monster chasing her through the walls.

With the monster distracted for now, Ryoko began looking around for possibly the two that might help them out, "Tenchi! Naruto!" She soon spotted Tenchi poking his head out from behind a boulder with a giggling Sasami enjoying the whole thing, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Quit wasting time and go get the sword!"

With that Tenchi ran of to follow her instructions, but as she was about to take off, she noticed one thing, "Wha!? NARUTO!" A scared stiff Naruto, floating in the water like a piece of driftwood, she suddenly realised one thing, "Oh NO! I forgot that Naruto was scared of ghosts~~~ Stupid Ayeka for making so mad at her that I forgot about Naruto's phobia!" She quickly floated towards Naruto grabbing and pulling him out of the water, "_I just hope he doesn't hate for being able to summon uncontrollable evil spirits like that, I'm so~ sorry Naruto for letting you experience such a thing!_" She thought to herself while hugging him, trying to wake him up.

All the while, Ryoko watched as Ayeka made a "perfect decoy" for the monster, letting it chase the princess as Ryoko tries to wake Naruto up, Tenchi was soon back with his sword, "Where's the monster!?" With Sasami asking, "Where's my sister!" "**CCCCRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!**"

Suddenly the noise of the monster chasing Ayeka caught their attention, with Ryoko having Naruto on her lap away from the fight, "Great timing Tenchi, you can take it from here!" With Ryoko pointing him towards the monster.

Though Tenchi became serious, wanting to stop the monster from hurting his friends and brother, unfortunately, the sword choose now to not work, with the monster sending him flying with a wack of it's hand, once landing Ayeka quickly called out, "TENCHI REMEMBER! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!" This caught the monster's attention, where it then went after Ayeka and Sasami, with the two girls running from it.

With Tenchi finally figuring out how the sword works, he soon charges at the monster, slicing it's arm off, unfortunately, it quickly grew back in an instant, making Tenchi even more scared.

That is until a funny noise came from the sky, catching both the monster and everyone's attention, minus the knocked out Naruto, suddenly a hole appeared just above them, with a spaceship coming through it, suddenly creating a black hole just over the inn, sucking the monster into it, along with Tenchi. (A.N. It's hard to describe the scene, so it might be best to watch the episode.)

Ryoko was about to try and save him, but suddenly a blur shot past her, "I GOTCHA BRO!" Turns out that at that time, Naruto finally woke up, grabbing Tenchi out of the air and flying by using his KI with ease, turns out all that tou-training came in handy, with Ryoko smiling at the results, though she was also smiling at something else since Naruto was still wearing his towel.

Though as Naruto was holding Tenchi, another person appeared out of the black hole, wearing a strange uniform and having blond hair and caramel skin, were she suddenly bumped into Tenchi knocking him out of Naruto's hands, though luckily Ryoko managed to catch him.

Suddenly the hole vanished, allowing Naruto and the mystery girl to float in the air, where he slowly flies back towards the others, "Any idea who this person is!?" Though as he landed something dropped to the floor, with the red head thinking it was probably some debris leftover from the black hole, which allowed Ryoko to pick it up, with her eyeing the woman in Naruto's arms.

**Later**

Once everyone were now properly clothed, with Naruto putting the unknown girl on couch with a pillow under her head, while he and Tenchi went to get fully clothed, though Naruto was crying waterfall tears at the thought of putting his weighted clothes back on again, with Tenchi patting his shoulder in sympathy.

As that was happening, the blond woman was slowly waking up, with Ayeka stating, "Looks like she's regaining consciousness."

Slowly the blond sat up, "Ah, w-where am I!?" She then looks around, wondering what happened.

Though Sasami asked innocently, "So who are you!? And where did ya come from!?" Having a happy smile on her face.

But the woman was slightly comprehensive, "W-Well, uh, y-y-y-you want to know where I come from, huh!?" Suddenly, the woman realised something important, "OH MY GOD! I'VE COME IN CONTACT WITH THE LOCAL PEOPLE!" If her bosses fond out about this she could very well lose her job, or possibly be thrown in prison.

Though undeterred by the woman's woes, Ayeka calmly asks, "Excuse me young lady, but I'm pretty sure we haven't caught your name yet!?" Using her calm demeanour to hopefully keep things civilised.

Hearing such a question, the blond got into a kneeling position, "Oh, right, I-I'm sorry pardon me, m-my name is Mihoshi, and I, uh, WHAT!? Where did it go, what am I gonna do, does anybody know where it went to!?" She introduced herself, but then began looking towards her wrist, as though to check for the time, until she noticed that whatever was on her wrist wasn't there anymore.

As she began looking around herself frantically, Ryoko called out, "What "it" are you looking for this!?" showing that she was holding a device that goes on someone's wrist.

With a happy smile, Mihoshi replied, "Oh that's exactly what I was looking for, thank you!" She then makes her way towards Ryoko, not knowing who she truly was, but showered praises and gratitude towards her for finding her device.

Just as she tried to grab it though, Ryoko pulled it away, "Hey! What are you doing, give it back to me because it is mine!" She whined, slowly being close to tears, looking like a little girl about to throw a tantrum for not getting what she wanted.

Ryoko just smirked, not caring in the slightest, "Hmm, tell me what does the Galaxy Police want in a place like this anyway?"

At this both Ayeka and Sasami caught onto the question, "The Galaxy Police! Really!?" Sasami couldn't help but ask in surprise that such an organisation was in this part of the galaxy.

This surprised Mihoshi, "Oh, you know about us!? Well I was in the middle of a pursuit of a viscous criminal, but before I knew it, I dragged down here by the energy of that monster!" At this part, Ryoko returned the wrist device, "Oh uh, t-thank you very much!"

Suddenly the thing started beeping, "W-What!?" Somehow the thing was working again, with Ryoko asking slyly, "Hmm, what is it!?" Knowing she's gonna have fun pulling such a prank on this person.

Mihoshi just examines the device, "I-I thought it was broken, but..." At this part, Ryoko just replied, "It's not, for you see, I fixed it!" Hoping she can get a funny reaction from her.

With that, Mihoshi puts the device back on her wrist, "Oh that's very kind of you, but how did you know how to fix this bracelet, the people who usually know about these are-!" Suddnely she stopped talking, as though she realised something.

At this Ryoko giggled slightly, "They are!?" Waiting for the big reveal.

Mihoshi took a few steps back in shock, "If you can fix this bracelet," With Ryoko humming at her to go ahead, "You must be.. No, you couldn't be!?" Taking a few more steps back, while shaking slightly, "Are you a...!"

Ryoko just have a knowing smile, "A what!?" She asks Mihoshi calmly, wenting for the big bang to happen.

Mihoshi suddenly leans forward, her hand up as if to whisper, "Are you a jeweler!?" At such a lame question, Ryoko facevaulted to the floor.

Though she quickly recovered, grabbing Mihoshi by her collar, "NO I'M NOT!" Feeling insulted at be called such a person, since she use to steal jewellery not make them.

At this Mihoshi relented, "Oh, you're not, so I thought you might be, ah, hey! What are you doing! Please stop that!" As this was happening Ryo-Ohki padded into the room.

Though Sasami found this interaction funny, "You know what Ryoko is, she's a space pirate!" She exclaims towards Mihoshi, with Ryo-Ohki brushing herself on Sasami's cheeks, making the girl laugh even more, with the cabbit meowing happily.

Hearing such a claim, Mihoshi couldn't believe it, "Space pirate!? Ryoko!?" She then looks towards the woman she upset a few minutes ago in question.

That is until a klaxon began going of on Mihoshi's wrist, "Oh, the signal indicator, the space pirate, Ryo-Ohki, and it's very close to us!" At this the officer pulled her side-arm from it's holster, "Attention everybody, a dangerous criminal is hiding near by, so watch out!"

Ryoko now becomes calmer again, hoping this time the reaction will be different, "Hmm, and who is the Ryo-Ohki anyway!?" She asks with a smirk.

At this, Mihoshi looks at the device and began bring up the records, "Uh, uh-h, according to this data, Ryo-Ohki is a ruthless pirate that destroyed 28 planets and 69 colonies!" All the while Ryoko was trying to hold in her laughter at what was about to happen, but Sasami was giggling in amusement.

Suddenly the indicator shifted, with Mihoshi shuddering, "It's close, the coordinate is 27.5 by, uh, n-negative 7.8!?" With that she followed where the device was pointing towards, "Uh, it's getting closer, I'm not ready for this yet~~~" She couldn't help but whine in fear at the end.

As she came up towards both Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, Mihoshi couldn't help but be confused, "The distance is only, is only, 6 inches!?" Wondering if the device was broken again.

Yet in the background Ryoko was holding her laughter in, but she was slowly cracking up, but soon Mihoshi was pointing her gun towards the cabbit sitting on top of Sasami's head, "Is this, is this...!?" Right now she was scared out of her mind.

That is until Sasami spoke up innocently, "This is Ryo-Ohki, cute little thing, huh!?" Sasami couldn't help but ask.

With that admittance, Mihoshi was now freaking out, "Ryo-Ohki!?" Suddenly the cabbit took a bite out of the gun pointing towards her, giving off a loud "CRUNCH!" With Mihoshi now stressing out, "Could you, please not eat my gun!" But when she asked that, the gravity of what was happening made her realise what was happening, causing her to do the one thing everyone expected, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Faint on the hard floor, while give a quiet "Ow!" Before completely fall unconscious again, which did it for Ryoko, who began laughing at such a perfect prank, with Sasami looking down at the poor lady, "She's unconscious again."

At this moment, both Naruto and Tenchi had entered the room, with Naruto speaking out, "Sorry it took so long, my weighted clothes took a hell of a long time to get on, so did we miss anything, did the blond wake up and told you who she is."

Unfortunately, before anyone could answer, "HEY BOYS! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?" Yelled the hostess, with the group noticing that she had Nobuyuki by the ear, "YOU LOT OWE ME AN EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS!?"

At that, everyone released a sigh, wondering HOW they were gonna explain such an event to someone.

**Night time**

Everyone was soon fast asleep, having managed to smooth things over with the hostess somehow, along with Naruto now wearing the inn's casual kimono, being thankful to rest his muscles for now.

Though while sleeping, Naruto was having a strange dream, an dream of some person, a monster, chasing Sasami, though he soon managed to get between Sasami and this being, just as a green energy blade sliced down towards him.

At that moment, he woke up suddenly with wide eyes and a cold sweat, "W-What was that!?" He whispered to himself, slowly calming his nerves, that is until he felt a foreign arm wrapped around his waist, looking down he noticed a certain ex-pirate hugging him like a body-pillow, along with a perverted smile on her face.

This of course made Naruto sweatdrop, "Shoulda known you'd sneak your way in here." He couldn't help but mumble, though he soon heard her giggle cutely in her sleep, "Hmmm, Naruto~" While mumbling his name in her sleep.

Blushing slightly at that, Naruto just looks around, "W-Well, I suppose, I can just let her sleep like this for tonight, I still need to tell her off later for summoning a g-ghost and everything." So with that, he went back to sleep, seeing as it's a full moon tonight as well, he didn't want to cause anymore damage to the inn than it already was.

Never knowing why he dreamt such a thing in the first place.

**The End.**

**There we have it, the reason why Ryoko teases and pranks Ayeka is because she wants to be lovey-dovey with Naruto before Ayeka, kinda like a ****competition, with Ryoko wanting to trip Ayeka up so that she could get the lead, but sometimes ends up tripping them both up, I think everyone can understand what I'm getting at.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the fact that I added Naruto's fear of ghosts into this, since it just felt perfect for this part. ^^**

**But now that Mihoshi made her appearance, the question is, should I or shouldn't I continue with this story, since I kinda got into the swing of it, or should I leave it for someone else, decision, decision, decision. :3**

**I think I'll watch the next episode first, and then make up my mind.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo.** (Or Dragon Ball.)


	5. Kagato Attacks!

**Here's the next chapter, since I realised that Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki only has so much fighting that I could handle, so hopefully everyone'll enjoy this chapter, though go easy on me if the fighting isn't what you expect it to be.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 5**

**Kagato Attacks!**

**Carrot Fields**

It's been quite an interesting few days for everyone living in the Masaki Residence, first there was Mihoshi, she started living with the group, since they felt partly responsible for her losing her ship because of the monster that Ryoko had summoned, so with that, everyone made room for her, even though she is a klutz and a bit ditsy, everyone can't really help but find her adorable, with everyone helping her from time to time.

During the three days, Ryoko has been teaching how to use his KI to protect himself from harsh environments, such as underwater, as well as outer space, though they used Ryo-Ohki's ship form to simulate such a thing, since the real area of space would be dangerous, at least with Ryo-Ohki they could stop the training in case Naruto loses focus.

But not only that, thanks to the girls, there was now a floating hotsprings dome, floating just over the lake, all thanks to girls knowledge of high-technology everyone could enjoy themselves in a relaxing bath, though sometimes Ryoko tried to sneak Naruto inside because of his aching muscles after their training, but Ayeka and Sasami keep managing to stop her, with Ayeka yelling at Ryoko, with the ex-pirate not caring, but Sasami on the other hand, Ryoko just couldn't deny the little mature and innocent little girl, since Ryoko wasn't made of stone, it was like trying to say no to Ryo-Ohki, with her big expressive eyes.

As it turns out, during the two months, both Naruto and Tenchi had turned all of the Masaki fields into carrot fields, all so they'd have enough carrots to feed a certain carrot-loving cabbit, with both boys now working hard in the field, with Naruto wearing his weighted clothes to help him train, with both boys having towels over their shoulders to wipe the sweat they had from working in the carrot fields.

Though as they were working, both boys had collected enough carrots to put into storage until Sasami needed some for the gluttonous cabbit.

As they make their way to the baskets, they both noticed something, with Naruto reaching into the basket and pulling out the greedy little cabbit by the ears, like a rabbit, all the while she had a carrot in her mouth that she was nibbling on, with a lot of carrot ends littered around the basket, showing just how many she had already eaten.

With both boys giving her a stern stare, with Tenchi telling the cabbit off, "Don't be so greedy, thanks to you we had to turn all our fields into carrot fields, ya know." He tells her.

With Naruto adding, "Yeah, don't get me wrong, I was planning to be a farmer in the future, but I wanted to do it after school!" All thanks to Ryo-Ohki, he was now getting some hands-on experience in farm work.

As the two boys were telling the cabbit off, she suddenly starts squirming out of Naruto's hand, as though she sensed something, once she landed on the ground she began meowing and hissing in anger, her claws and fangs ready to attack whatever was coming.

This reaction confused the boys, with Naruto not having his KI sensing up since Ryoko leaves him alone when he's working in the fields, where she also explains that the work was also perfect training as well for the both of them, since it took a lot of work to maintain loads of fields.

With Naruto asking towards the upset cabbit, "What's the matter!? Huh!?" That is until it started snowing, "Oh, are you upset at the snow, don't worry, it won't harm your carrots." Think that she was angry at possibly losing her carrots because of the weather.

But that didn't seem to calm the cabbit down, soon she quickly shoots off back to the house, meowing angrily along the way, seeing this both boys decided it was best to head back themselves, putting their baskets into storeage.

**Bathhouse**

While that was happening, Ryoko was enjoying herself in bliss, happily relaxing in the baths and drinking sake, along with a slight flush to her cheeks, while it snows on the domed ceiling, "(sigh!) Hmm, now this is what I call, "heaven on earth!"." Could understand the reference since she has heard in in passing from a few earthlings, but she found it amusing considering what she is.

Suddenly the door to the baths opened, with Ayeka walking in to have a relaxing bath herself, "Huh!? (groan!)" THat is until she spotted the woman that summoned the monster that chased her through the inn.

Just as she was about to exit the place, "Hey! How about a drink!?" Ryoko had spotted Ayeka, trying to offer her some sake since she didn't want the princess angry at her all the time.

Ayeka on the other hand, "No! I don't think so!" She tried to politely decline, since she was still upset with Ryoko and wanted to leave.

But before she could get anywhere, Ryoko had quickly jumped up and faded away, until she was behind Ayeka, "Join me, huh~" Along with Ryoko grabbing Ayeka and making her feel awkward at such close contact.

So with that, the two were sitting in the baths, with Ryoko pouring some sake in a dish for Ayeka, with the princess being suspicious towards the ex-pirate, but quickly chugged it down, surprising Ryoko, "WOW~ You sure know how to put this stuff away~" She then poured some more for Ayeka.

Ayeka was still wondering what Ryoko's angle was, "Now let me remind you, I haven't quite forgiven you for that incident a few days ago." She tells Ryoko, while showing that a princess can drink since she been to parties where she has to acquire a strong stomach for it.

Even though what Ayeka said stung Ryoko a little, "Oh come on, what are you telling me, you're still upset about that, I'm certainly sorry that you couldn't seduce Tenchi~" Soon Ryoko began laughing in hysterics at the notion, since it was her plan all along to "one-up" the princess in order for herself and Naruto to get closer before them.

Hearing such a half-ass apology, "You're disgusting!" Ayeka quickly yanked the sake bottle away from Ryoko, knocking her out of her laughing spell, "You see Tenchi and I are related by noble blood, (gulp! gulp! gulp! gulp!) and not like you!" She tells Ryoko while pouring and chugging the sake.

Ryoko just looks smug at what she was about to say, "Yeah, but it's only been two months~" She then smiles more cheekily, "I on the other hand knew them when they were this tiny!" While bringing her hand up to show that she knew them when the brothers were babies.

At this Ryoko began reminiscing, "They sure were a cutie-pie, they sure were, why if Naruto hadn't been there, I might've fallen for Tenchi as well, but because of his red hair resembling a shorter version of my style, along with his nature as a prankster when he was growing up, I just fell for him." She explains while slightly buzzed from the sake.

**Flashback**

_All the while remembering the two boys as they grew up, since even though her body was sealed, her spirit could venture out to the mouth of the cave, where she watched the two as they were babies being carried by their grandmother, with Tenchi on her back while Naruto was in her arms, his little tails wiggling around behind him, with both babies reaching out as though they could see her, with their grandmother joking about them seeing a monster, then the years went by and both were young boys full of curiosity, looking towards the cave, until their grandmother called them, making them think it was grandpa._

_Then one snowfall came and the poor boys ended up losing their grandmother, with them both cry in front of her cave, with her spirit trying to make them feel better in someway._

_Soon time past again and the brothers were running around trying to catch dragonflies, but unfortunately, they ended up catching each other, causing them to blink in confusion but laughed at what just happened to them, with Ryoko joining them even though they couldn't see her, along with watching young Naruto as he pees close by, thinking to herself, "**He's gonna be a "big boy" when he gets older.**" She couldn't help but giggle and smile at the thought._

_Along with both brothers cooking sweet potatoes while camping, diring a crescent moon thankfully, though Tenchi ended up burning his finger slightly at the hot potato, dropping it and trying to catch it, with Naruto helping, though Tenchi quickly took it back before his brother tried to eat it, knowing about Naruto's appetite, not that Naruto wouuld take his brother's food, but that didn't stop the boys fooling around like brothers, causing Ryoko to smile at their antics._

_Then the years sped along to the boys entering middle school, with Naruto hiding his tail by wrapping it around his waist and under his shirt, with the boys grandfather calling them, thus causing both boys to run towards the voice with their bags, with Ryoko having a sad look on her face._

"I always hoped that me and the boys would play together, with Naruto and me becoming a couple!"

**End Flashback**

Soon Ryoko came back from memory lane, with a hopeful and happy look on her face, "But now, they treat me like I'm some sort of monster, or something, though considering my training with Naruto it's a little understandable, so of course I teased him sometimes, but I only want what's best for him, you understand don't you~~~?"

Though as she asked that dreamy question, she began hearing drunken giggles, knocking her out of her daydream, while giving an upset look towards Ayeka, until she noticed that Ayeka was practically glowing red in drunkenness, making Ryoko feel as though she should've regretted giving Ayeka so much to drink.

But the slushed Ayeka began explaining, "Yes~ But darling~ You were a mummy~ Maybe Naruto just doesn't want to play with a monster~~" She tells Ryoko drunkenly.

Unfortunately, this upset Ryoko, "THANKS FOR THE SYMPATHY!" Not liking the monster part.

Undeterred by the growling Ryoko, Ayeka continued, "Well, lets be honest shall we~ You're wondering why he treats you like he does~ I think I know the problem~ I'm pretty sure the problem is your AGE~~ You're over a 1000 years old and it's annoying to be seduced by an old lady~~~"

Hearing such a remark about her age caused Ryoko to become even more upset, though she knows that it was mostly the booze in Ayeka's system and that she's pretty sure that Naruto's saiyan blood will awaken soon to find a strong and powerful woman and she'll be the one to be that woman, but that doesn't mean that her age wasn't a soft-spot for her, along with her being slightly buzzed she was also upset at what Ayeka was saying.

Ayeka was soon flaunting her pink skin, "Just look at my beautiful skin for example, it's so youthful~ and your's is~ well, maybe you've been soaking for too long~~~" She began laughing drunkenly.

This upset Ryoko even more, "I hate you, you're so cruel~~~" Unfortunately because of the drinks, along with what Ayeka was saying, it caused Ryoko to start crying and bawling.

"I wonder who's that, hello, am I disturbing you!?"

A voice asked, which turned out to be a towel-covered Mihoshi, who popped her head up from behind the pair, "HELLO!" She soon calls out, both surprising them and gaining their attention.

This surprise made them turn around and look towards Mihoshi with upset looks since she ruined their good time, even though it wasn't really a good time since Ayeka was talking about her age and skin, with Ryoko narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "You, how long have you been there!?"

But Mihoshi didn't seem bothered by the scrutiny, "Are you talking about Naruto!~ I hoe it's okay if I make myself comfortable~~!" She couldn't help but ask with a big smile.

**Later**

Soon a bucket was floating by, practically overflowing with empty sake bottles and sauces, with Mihoshi drinking some sake herself, "At that moment, when I heard that it was Naruto who saved me when I was just about to be sucked into a black hole, well, when I heard that, I thought he just might be my destiny, and since he has red hair, maybe the Red Threads Of Fate was what did it, (giggle!) here we just met and I'm talking to you like this~~!" Mihoshi exclaims bashfully. (A.N. See what I did there, I did a reversed Minato/Kushina kinda. lol)

All the while both Ayeka and Ryoko was groaning at the thought of the ditsy Police Officer possibly falling for Naruto, since Ayeka wouldn't be able to stand Ryoko trying to outdo Mihoshi, along with trying to one-up herself, this admittance is gonna cause nothing but trouble for her and her love-life with Tenchi.

Suddenly the doors opened up and Sasami had an angry look on her face, though it came of as a cute pout, "Alright how long are ya gonna stay in here-! WHOA! It's stinky and smells like sake!" The little girl suddenly exclaims while holding her nose at the smell.

But running by her feet was Ryo-Ohki, who then leaped towards Ryoko, with the naked woman catching the cabbit in her bosom, "Ah~ You're the only one who understands my feelings~" Suddenly the cabbit pulled her head out of Ryoko's cleavage, meowing frantically.

This gained Ryoko's attention, since she's the only one who can understand Ryo-Ohki, the alcohol vanishing from her system, quickly looking up she saw a green glowing sphere appear in the air, with a dark chuckle coming from it, the sphere soon floated to just above them, causing them to gasp in shock at what was happening, which the sphere soon opened up with a regal looking man stepping out from the black space in the sphere, "Well I finally found you, Ryoko(!)" He exclaims in an evil voice.

Seeing the monster before her, Ryoko knew exactly who this was, "Kagato!" Suddenly Mihoshi and Ayeka began screaming at the man, calling him a pervert, causing him to become puzzled at such a reaction, with the pair throwing things at him to scare him away, but he wasn't bothered by that.

During the girls screams, it gave Ryoko a chance to slip away and have her battle gear on just in case, but as she was about to fade and slip away, green lightning began to shock her, sending her crashing to the floor screaming in agony.

Though this brought a sinister smirk to Kagato's face, as he holds his hand out in a gripping fashion, sending jolts of pain through Ryoko's system, until she soon screams out, causing both herself and Kagato to shatter the dome and vanish in a green ball of energy.

At that moment, both Naruto and Tenchi appeared on the scene, with Naruto having a concerned look on his face since he couldn't see Ryoko anywhere and heard her yell of agony, so at the moment he was more concerned about Ryoko vanishing, meaning he wasn't bothered about Ayeka's and Mihoshi's state of dress, though Tenchi was since he quickly covered his eyes and hoped back in surprise.

All the while Mihoshi's wrist device was beeping frantically, until she clicked it off, "This one a real one, the infamous, brutal criminal, Kagato!" Mihoshi exclaims in seriousness, allowing everyone to know just how dangerous the monster was.

With that the girls got dressed, with Naruto switching to his non-weighted clothing now, since he needed all his strength in order to get Ryoko back, with all of them making their way to Yosho's rooted tree, all thanks to Naruto now using his KI sensing, since he didn't think he needed it while being at home, but he should've know something was gonna happen, since that dream he had at the inn made him feel uneasy for until now.

The group were now standing in front of the tree, with Mihoshi aiming her gun at where Kagato might appear, "Eternally most wanted criminal, Kagato, come out now I know your here!" She ordered, entering her "officer-mode" for such an event.

Ryo-Ohki was soon hoping on Sasami's head, pointing towards where she can sense the monster, with Naruto at the ready as well, his face set in a sneer and is mouth open in a snarl, along with his fangs showing, allowing Tenchi to know that his brother was furious at Kagato for taking Ryoko.

Suddenly the green glowing sphere appears before them, along with the man stepping out of it, "Please excuse my behaviour earlier, I **deeply** appreciate you coming out to welcome me(!)" He tells them in a sarcastic manner, along with an over the top bow, until his eyes landed on Naruto, "Oh my, is that a saiyan, well I must say, I am surprised, you see, I thought I wiped you beastly monkeys over 700 years ago, but then again, I guess one or two somehow managed to **slip through the cracks** as it were!"

Hearing this, Naruto was in a state of shock, to hear that it was that man, this monster, that was the cause to his whole race going extinct, was horrifying, even the girls were shocked to hear how Naruto's family was destroyed by Kagato, along with Tenchi having no idea that such a thing happened.

Naruto took a few quick breaths to calm down, "W-Wait, you didn't destroy my race, i-it was a a meteor that wiped them out!"

Hearing this, Kagato couldn't help but chuckle at such a thing, "Oh my dear boy, who on earth told you that, could it be my dear Ryoko," With that he made Ryoko reappear, collapsing both them, with Naruto yelling out, "Ryoko!" Rushing to her side to see if she was okay.

Kagato just smiled, watching this play out, "Tell me young monkey, was it Ryoko that told you such outlandish tells of your race being wiped out by a meteor!"

This gained everyone's attention, with Naruto glaring at the man, though he didn't answer, Kagato already knew it, so he elaborated, enjoying the pain he was gonna bring, "You see, it wasn't a meteor that destroyed the saiyans, you see, **I **sent Ryoko to their planet to destroy all their spaceships before they could be launched, making it **that **much easier for me to blow up the planet!"

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't believe his ears, Ryoko was the one to doom his race, looking down at the wincing and crying woman, "Oh Naruto~ I'm sorry~ I'm so sorry~ I-!" Suddenly a green spark shot through her, the whites of her eyes turning a pale green, her tears suddenly stop falling.

Yet in the background, all you could hear was Kagato laughing, "Yes, yes, this is the pain that Ryoko and myself has caused you, don't you want your revenge on those that have destroyed your family, the ones that could've raised you, go ahead, take your shot at Ryoko, I won't stop you!" The monster yelled.

But Naruto could tell something wasn't right, as though Ryoko was trapped inside her own mind, Naruto was soon glaring at Kagato, "YOU'RE A SICK MAN!" Hearing such a insult caused Kagato to become surprised, but Naruto continued, "It wasn't Ryoko that destroyed the saiyans, it was you, you're somehow controlling her, making her do things that she no doubt regrets even now!"

Seeing that the red haired saiyan wasn't in pain at the lose of his people like Kagato thought he would be, he tried again, "But doesn't the fact that she turned into my puppet so easily make that much more painful!"

Naruto just closed his eyes and focused, "I may have lost my people to your hands, but I was raised on earth," His mind quickly recalled every happy and sad moment he had with his adopted family, "I may have lost my saiyan family, but I've gained new ones here on earth, I've got a kind and caring brother that I sometimes get into trouble with, a serious and pranking granfather who taught me the way of the sword, and loving father who is a pervert at heart."

The others couldn't help but be proud at Naruto for not falling into Kagato's mind games, but Kagato had a sneer, "Well then maybe I should get rid of them, will you fall into pain then I wonder!"

Just as Naruto was about to attack, Kagato quickly blasted him away, taking him by surprise, "I'll deal with him later, but for now, Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, I invite you to join me on my ship, it's really quite lovely, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

At this the others got in his way, with Mihoshi having an angry look on her face for what he did to Naruto, with her first doing her duty as a police officer and issuing orders, but Kagato wasn't even moved, along with saying how she was no longer the scary officer she once was, though this caused Mihoshi to become even more upset that she began firing at Kagato, but the blasts look as though they just bent away from him, missing him completely until she ran out of ammo.

Kagato continued his advances towards the three girls, that is until Tenchi and his sword made an appearance, yet all Kagato saw was a little boy waving a weapon he shouldn't.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was grunting in pain, his injury wasn't that bad, but it did cause a few discomforts here and there, along with him now only wearing his blue sleeveless undershirt, but even that was a little worse for wears, "I gotta stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

Just as he was getting up he felt a hand on his shoulder, "What are you doing here Naruto, Tenchi and the girls need your help!" Exclaims a familiar old voice.

Looking up Naruto saw his grandfather, "G-Grandpa!?" Quickly shrugging himself up, Naruto replied, "D-Don't worry grandpa, that asshole just caught me off guard, it won't happen again!"

Katsuhito was happy to hear that his adopted grandson was alright, "Good, now lets see if anything can be done about that man."

With that the two made their way towards Tenchi getting his ass handed to him by Kagato, with Tenchi flying backwards and landing in the water where a root of the tree was, making the blade of the sword vanish.

With Kagato taunting Tenchi, while using his powers to pull the sword towards him, until in vanished in a blur of energy, quickly landing in Katsuhito's hands, with Naruto standing next to the old man having a puzzled look on his face wondering how his grandfather did such a thing, "Are you playing with something that doesn't belong to you!" The old man asks playfully.

With Everyone being confused at what was happening, with Kagato calling Ryoko back into action, "There you are, the first crown princes of Jurai's royal family, I wonder, could you show me the secrets of the universe, could you share that treasure!" Kagato "asked" the now known prince.

Though the now known Yosho got confused, ""Pleasure!?" Well I do know of a comfortable hotspring near by!" He calls out lazily, making Naruto stumble slightly at the loss of coolness his grandfather had.

Though puppet-Ryoko end up face-vaulting at such a dumb answer, though all Kagato saw was the old man being cocky and went to attack Yosho, with the old man just moving his head to the side, ""The greatest energy in the universes"? There's no such thing, and if there were it couldn't be controlled by humans!"

Soon the two began fighting, even though Naruto wanted to help out he knew that he'd just get in the way of his grandfather, but soon Ryoko got in the fight, seeing this Naruto quickly jumped into action, "I won't let you hurt anyone I care about!" He yells at Kagato, but went and fought against the controlled Ryoko.

While the two were fighting, with Yosho and Kagato against each other, Naruto tried to get through to her, "Come on Ryoko, you're stronger than that asshole, don't let him use you like a puppet!"

But she wasn't listening, she just continued with the attack, but soon Naruto noticed the glowing green gem in her wrist, "_Could it be possible!?_"

Quickly dodging an attack, Naruto got behind her, with her about to turn around on her left, giving Naruto plenty of time to fire a KI blast at her hand, sending the green gem flying away and bringing Ryoko back to her conscious self and was about to fall into the water, but Naruto soon managed to grab her in a bridal carry, "N-Naruto!?" With Naruto nodding to her.

She soon had tears exiting her eyes because of what Kagato made her do to Naruto's people, but Naruto brushed her tears away with his thumb, "It's alright, Ryoko, it wasn't your fault, Kagato made you do it, so he has to pay for it, I'm just glad to have you back." He tells her with a kind smile.

But before anything could happen, Yosho's sword flew past them and into the tree, holding it in place, though as soon as Kagato tried to take the sword, lightning began shocking him, sending him reeling in pain, though Yosho just smirks, "Not yours, eh!?" Knowing that this was gonna happen.

Kagato was soon growling in frustration, realising something, "I see, so this boy is your, successor!" He replies towards Tenchi.

Naruto was about to make his way towards the others with Ryoko in his arms, until he was knocked away and Ryoko was knocked unconscious, while being levitated next to Kagato, "Damn it! I should've kept my guard up!" Naruto yelled out.

With that Kagato soon sent them an "invite" to his ship, all the while taking Ryoko with him, making them not have a choice in the matter, since he soon vanished from their sights.

As Kagato was no longer around, it allowed Yosho to relax a little more, until Ayeka soon rushed him, wanting to know the truth about why he didn't return, where he explained how he ran away because he couldn't handle the "blue-bloods" wanting to keep the bloodline pure with only Juraians blood, no off world beings, where he then explains how he wants to stay on his earthling/blood ancestral home planet, with Ayeka being upset at such a thing, since without Jurai's water and food her brother would pass on, which Yosho accepted.

As for the brothers, they couldn't believe that their grandfather was actually the legendary warrior, Yosho, with Tenchi asking why their grandfather didn't tell them anything, but the old man scolded Tenchi, explaining that he wasn't ready yet until now, though he soon turned himself towards Ayeka, "I am sorry, I had no idea your heart was set on me, I got an idea, we could get married now, what do you think(!)" He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

But Ayeka was having none of it, hitting him in the back, "GAH! No, no, you're right, I'm much too old, but Tenchi however is about the right age, he's a very good grandson!" He soon pushed Tenchi towards Ayeka, allowing both to know that they had his blessing if they want to get married in the future.

Unfortunately, the mood was ruined by a crying Mihoshi, "I AM SO MOVED~~~ Sorry~ It's just so touching that I can't stand it~~" At this part she flung her arms around Naruto's neck, crying on his shoulder, making him very uncomfortable, though he couldn't really do anything except try and calm her down by patting her head and back while shrugging his shoulders at the three.

With that out of the way, though Ayeka was reluctant about saving Ryoko, though soon Tenchi managed to pull the sword from the tree, with the blade accepting him as the new owner, soon after that everyone agrees that they should rescue Ryoko, which Ayeka also agrees with in the end, though Mihoshi hasn't released her arms from Naruto yet, while subconsciously feeling his muscles.

**Outer Space**

With the help of Ryo-Ohki transforming into her spaceship form, along with Ayeka's Ryu-Oh, they soon made their way towards Kagato's ship, unfortunately because no-one knows how to use Ryo-Ohki's ship form, they were pretty much sitting ducks, until Mihoshi gave one of the crystals some sake, causing the whole ship to start moving drunkenly and becoming red, with Ayeka telling Mihoshi off for giving a computer unit alcohol.

Suddenly Tenchi moves towards Ayeka, "We have to do something, Ayeka, can we attack from your ship!?" Since it was worth a shot.

Quickly thinking about it, Ayeka answered, "It is, possible, but I'm not sure if this ship is fully formed yet! It's dangerous!" She replies while the ship tips slightly.

Naruto answered quickly, "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Trying to think of someway to help.

Just as Ayeka was about to get up, offering herself to work her ship, Tenchi stopped her, "No, you can't, it's my responsibility!" As he makes his way towards the Ryu-Oh part of the ship, Naruto stopped him, "No, it's our responsibility brother!"

The ship shock up after another hit, "NO! It's dangerous, this is the only way for us to buy more time to make to Kagato's ship!"

Naruto quickly grabs hand in a brotherly way, "And I can double that time!" He answers seriously, a determined look in his eye.

With that, the brothers made their way to the Ryu-Oh section, Naruto telling his brother to remember his training and feel the flow of energy from the sword to hopefully do things more smoothly, which helped along with Ayeka's instructions.

Though seeing how slow it was going, Naruto realised something, "We need more time!" He quickly moved towards the exit, with Tenchi yelling out, wondering what he was doing, "I'm gonna buy you more time, hopefully Ryoko's space training has helped me!" With that he quickly gathers his KI and covers it over himself as he completely exits the ship, with his KI allowing him to both breath in space and fly in front of Ryo-Ohki, making everyone wondering what he plans to do.

Naruto began focusing and concentrating his KI into the centre of his palms, focusing it all into one point, "Come on, I need more power, this asshole was the one who made Ryoko suffer so much, he caused the one who taught me so much anguish and painted her hands red in blood all for his amusement, he needs to pay, he HAS TO PAYYY!"

Without him knowing, all his bottled up anger from what Kagato did to his race, along with Ryoko began making his KI start to raise, he could feel that this wasn't the limit to his power, but the wall, the wall that practically all runners face when they can't go around or over it, but to do the one thing that everyone has to.

BREAK THROUGH!

With a sudden "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's whole being suddenly transformed, his red hair was now a golden yellow, his deep blue eyes a teal, his muscles had expanded slightly, giving them more definition, in his hands his KI was coming off at full force.

Soon Kagato's ship fired his most powerful weapon towards the transformed saiyan, with Naruto doing the same thing, firing his KI Blast towards the beam just as Ryo-Ohki and the others were covered by the lighthawk wings, along with firing it's own attack.

The two attacks soon combine, becoming just a bit more powerful, but unfortunately, due to Naruto not being use to his new form yet, the attack only pushed Kagato's back for just a few more seconds than it should, the attack was heading straight for him, but he couldn't move otherwise the others would get hit themselves.

So having no choice, Naruto quickly centred his KI to his arms, bringing them up to block the attack, but the force of the attack pushed him back and into the Ryu-Oh section of the ship, creating an explosion underneath Ryo-Ohki, destroying Ryu-Oh.

**With Ryoko**

While Kagato laughed at his victory, Ryoko on the other hand couldn't believe what happened, though Kagato quickly says to himself, while Ryoko listens, "Well it seems the legendary Super Saiyan will both begin and END with young Naruto, once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before anything else, Ryoko released a powerful angry, painful yell, using her power to not only destroy her prison but vanished from the ship altogether.

Though Kagato noticed this, he just shrugs it off, since he didn't really care after having just destroyed possibly the last saiyan alive along with Yosho's grandson.

**Space**

Ryoko soon began her search once she was outside, calling for both Naruto and Tenchi, wondering if they could've somehow survived such an attack, hoping beyond hope that they somehow weren't dead.

She kept trying until.

There, before her, was Tenchi's headband, with splotches of blood on it, but next to it was the one thing she was truly dreading, for there, floating next to the headband was the blue sleeveless undershirt that Naruto was wearing, the material fried and patches missing, with the same type of splotches on it as well.

She reached out for both, her hands shaking at the thought of the one she loves and his brother now killed by the man she hates with a deep passion, Naruto was gone because of Kagato, the one she truly loves, she was now crying true tears of loss, not like when she was in the hotsprings with Ayeka, that was just plain teasing, but true, heart-crushing painful tears.

Holding the tattered remains of Naruto's top to her heart, with Tenchi's headband in her other hand, she glares towards Kagato's ship, tears in her eyes, "Kagato! Kagato! You have stolen the ones most precious to me! And I will make you pay! YOU WILL PAYYYYYYY!"

**The End.**

**Hows that for a cliffhanger, though granted I used nearly the same thing from the show, nut with obvious differences, also I know alot of you were hoping that Naruto would become a SSJ during the first confrontation of Kagato, but I felt it needed to be during the ships attack on each other, along with "The Wall" reference kinda being true, but I needed Naruto in the perfect place for what I have planned.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	6. We Need The Brothers!

**Alright now that I got the Naruto/Aquaman Crossover out the way, since I needed it to get the creativity going, I'm now going the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 6**

**We Need The Brothers**

**Floating Debris**

At the moment the wreckage and debris of Ryu-Oh was floating around, only broken pieces of wood and parts were all that was left of Ryu-Oh's unit, along with parts of the tree itself floating next to the debris, but on the trunk, with her arms wrapped around her legs and head down on the ruined blue cloth, with one hand holding a towel, was Ryoko, her tears ran dry after swearing revenge against Kagato, now for the moment she was waiting for her ship to reach her.

It didn't take long, since it was now floating in front of the ex-pirate, lifting her head up a serious look in her eyes she fades into the ship, getting ready for her battle against the monster that took her love away.

**Inside Ryo-Ohki**

Once inside, Ryoko didn't notice Mihoshi had collapsed to her knees, since the blond was thankful that they were killed just yet, but the pair noticed her, "Ryoko!? We thought you were Kagato's prisoner!?" Mihoshi couldn't help but ask.

As for Ayeka, she was upset, since they didn't know that Ryoko could've escaped whenever she wanted, "I don't believe this, well now that you've escaped, perhaps we can save Tenchi and Naruto, since they went to save YOU!"

But Ryoko paid no mind to what Ayeka was saying, "We must go now, we must challenge Kagato, that's all we can do." Ryoko all but ordered.

Though Ayeka didn't like that, "Is that right, I'll tell you what we can do, we can find Tenchi and Naruto, that's what we can do!" She argues with Ryoko, but she soon places her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

But this was the wrong thing to do at this current moment, since Ryoko just lifted her arm and shoved Ayeka back with her power, before Ayeka could begin to yell, Ryoko then tossed the towel in her hand towards Ayeka, allowing Ayeka to catch and about to yell again, until she noticed the blood and name on the edge of the towel, causing the princess to gasp at what might have happened.

While Ryoko allows Ayeka to understand what has happened, she quickly put's on Naruto's ruined top on, tying at the bottom so it didn't get caught on anything, she then reached up to her left ear and took the gem that was hanging on it off, where it then floated and glowed in her hand.

The two girls seeing, along with Naruto's bloody top, couldn't believe what was happening, with Ayeka with tears ready to fall, "Are they dead!?" She could help but ask in anguish.

Soon Ryoko brought up her other hand, with the gem in her wrist glowing, "It's not over yet!" Along with allowing the other part of her suit to now match, showing that she was gonna unleash her fury on the man, "I am gonna KILL Kagato! I WILL KILL HIM!"

This answer shocked the others, with her adding, "Even if it kills me!" Showing just how serious and hurt she is at loosing the brothers, but mostly Naruto since she loved him more than a friend.

Soon Ryo-Ohki came upon Kagato's ship, soon Ryoko forced Ryo-Ohki into attacking, forcing their way through the shield and into the ship itself.

**On Earth**

Back on earth Sasami was running, tears in her eyes towards Yosho's tree, "Please, don't die Tenchi Naruto, please don't di-WHOA!" Unfortunately during her upset run, she tripped and fell down, her sobs coming out more, slowly getting up she soon had a determined look she began chanting.

"By the royal seal and my true name, please open the path to our ancestors, the space tree, heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven, show me the path that's created by the light!"

While chanting the winds began blowing harder, soon Sasami began floating, the seal on her forehead began glowing, a symbol then appeared on Yosho's tree, with the chant finished, Sasami turned into particles of light and shot into the tree, soon after, everything returned back to normal, as though nothing happened.

**Back On Kagato's Ship**

The three women had just entered the ship, each one in their battle gear, ready to face off against Kagato, though Ayeka wanted to know which way they should go, but Ryoko explained that anywhere on the ship lead to him, so with that they went off in search of the monster that took the lives of the ones they loved.

Though Mihoshi was confused as to where to go.

Soon each one came across a few security drones that fired at them, but the girls took them out easily, blasting through them, though Mihoshi was scared/shooting, begging the drones to stay back, but she continued forward as well.

But for them, Kagato wasn't afraid of them, he just waited, though he was getting slightly bored so he began playing his organ, allowing the music to play through his ship.

**Space**

While this was happening, the guardians, Azaka and Kamidake had a force-field, with both Naruto and Tenchi inside it being protected, all thanks to the Master Key protecting it's new owner along with his adopted brother, yet such a thing was kind of poetic when you think about it.

Two brothers being there for one another, one adopted into the other's family, with both sharing a bond so strong that blood doesn't matter, both wishing to protect each other and their friends and family, both having someone that matches them perfectly in a matrimonial way, but yet, both are still young and naive to such things, along with being slightly dense.

The sword handle began glowing and beeping, as though it was a homing beacon asking for help, and help did come in the form of a bright ball of light, which soon opened up forming seven bands of light, which somehow resembled a more brighter version of the lighthawk wings that Tenchi used to fire at Kagato's attack.

Soon a "person" appeared on top of the red guardian, she then floated towards the two boys, the shield not effecting her in anyway, she soon came face to face with Tenchi, but suddenly she turned around a fazed into the boy, all the while holding Naruto's hand, since Naruto doesn't have any Juraian blood in him, she has to be in contact with him in order to help him.

Quickly the bands appeared again, wrapping around them and vanishing from sight.

**Kagato's Ship**

Ryoko soon blew through a wall, hoping to be that much closer to kill the beast that not only tortured her, but ended the lives of the bothers she cares about.

Stepping through, she couldn't help but say to herself, "There must be an entrance around here somewhere!?"

But as soon as she said that, the wall in front of her opened up, just as Ayeka stepped through the opening, joining back up with Ryoko, "Well now, looks like an invitation(!)" She smirks towards Ryoko, knowing it's was obviously a trap.

Ryoko just smirks back, knowing it was as well, "Sure does, let's not be rude(!)" She answered back sarcastically, since she was really looking forward to being rude to the man's face.

Though as they walk through the passageway, with a pair of curtains opening up for them, Mihoshi popped her head through the hole that Ryoko had made, "Hello! I'm right behind you! Could you please wait up-! WHOA!" Unfortunately for the officer she tripped backwards and bumped her dimensional cube off her rear, since it was posing as a rabbit tail, but once it hit the floor, it soon vanished, along with Mihoshi.

But she soon appeared backon the other side of the floor, like a mirror, with the girl quickly getting confused, she began looking around, trying to find herself, that is until she noticed the curtains started to close, she quickly ran towards it before it could close completely, though going back and picking up her cube, she then rushed towards the curtain and had just made it inside.

Soon the "three" were inside the control area for the whole ship, all the while Kagato continued playing, allowing them to walk towards him, though for Mihoshi things were different.

They soon made it up to the steps just as he finished playing, "Welcome to my chapel ladies, enjoyed the music!" He asked the condescendingly.

Ryoko just glared in anger, "STAND BACK AYEKA!"

But as she was gonna attack, Ayeka beat her to the punch, her anger towards the monster that took Tenchi's life was right in front of her, so she charged and sent an energy punch at him, yet this didn't seem to faze him at all.

With narrowed eyes, Kagato simply asked snidely, "Is that a term of affection or do you just not like me(!)"

The attack still going, but Kagato soon had enough of it, "You're quite powerful princess, but this chapel's force-field counteracts all energy that attacks me, now allow me to teach you some manners(!)"With that he quickly pulsed his energy, sending Ayeka flying backwards.

Though as he relaxed Ryoko managed to fire a blast at his face, knocking him back slightly, but it was all she needed since she got behind him and stabbed an energy blade through his throat, but before she could rejoice, the Kagato she stabbed dissolved in a burst of green energy.

This made her realise something, "A Shadow!" But it was too late, Kagato's hand was wrapped around her throat.

He then picked her up, "700 years is a bit too long of a rest for you, Ryoko, you can't even tell the real me from my Shadow, that's not like you(!)" He tells her, explaining how she lost her edge.

Ryoko was about to struggle and argue back, but suddenly her right arm started turning grey, working it's way up to her whole body turning her into a stone statue, where he soon drops her after she was completely turned to stone, "You look quite nice in grey(!)" He tells her, but soon looks towards the knocked out Ayeka.

Using his powers to lift her up, along with "removing" one of his gloves, showing there was no hand there but a shadow that it casts, his "hand" soon holds Ayeka by her face, "You will show me the secrets of, Tsunami Unit, Princess Ayeka!"

**With Mihoshi**

While that was happening, things were a little different for Mihoshi, once stepping on the top steps, green lettering appeared, showing a "security seal" going off, all the while, Mihoshi was looking around, "This place is really, really weird, where did they go!?" She asks herself, though not noticing the snake statues behind her coming to life and moving towards her.

With her hands against her heart she says to herself, "Kagato might have the already, and if he does that means I'm all alone!" But she soon knocks that thought from her mind, "Well, that's, okay, because, I'm a Galaxy Police person, and, I can handle it, I can catcher Kagato by myself and, and! WHHHAAAAAA!?" Though she was trying to perk herself up, she ended up turning around and seeing the snakes coming towards her.

Quickly flipping out of the way as one of the snakes crashed into the floor where she was standing, all the while scared out of her mind, but while that snake was coming back up, the other one went in for the kill soon after, but because of her fear, she managed to kick it away, sending it into the other snake, making a comical sight.

In her fear she began firing ice beams from her gloves, all the while reading the snakes rights, soon the pair were completely covered and frozen in ice, which allowed the girl time to relax for a while, though as she took a breath, the snakes eyes glowed, where the pair soon began breaking free.

This caused the girl to become even more scared, seeing this she quickly grabbed her cube and began turning it this way and that, hoping that it'd somehow help her in some way, never noticing the person in the containment crystal had an amulet with twin snakes slowly breaking, Mihoshi soon became frantic, turning the cube some more, that is until the amulet on the person broke, allowing her to wake up, just as the snakes broke free and lunged at Mihoshi.

She soon turned away and screamed, waiting for the end, but a shadow soon loomed over her, opening her eyes towards the snake, she saw she was inches away from it's open mouth, but the snake was a stone statue again, but that didn't stop her from fretting and crying waterfall tears at the sight.

That is until a woman with long red hair walked past her, "Okay, take it easy, you're safe now!" She calls to Mihoshi as she walks by, still talking, "Thanks for setting me free by the way, this is a dangerous place we're in, ya know!"

Mihoshi was quick to answer, "You're not kidding!" Since that was pretty much obvious.

Though the red head didn't really pay much attention, "Let's get these outta the way!" With that she waved her hand over the snake statues and they turned to dust, blowing away, she then waved her hand over the floor, where a stone Ryoko made her appearance, "Raise and shine! There she is! Now this girl is totally out of control don't you agree Mihoshi!" Though Mihoshi had no idea what was going on.

The red head quickly did an inspection of Ryoko after turning her back to normal, "Looks like nothings broken! That jerk tried to destroy her, hmm, well, I'll show him!" All the while studying Ryoko's form.

But while this was happening Ryoko was groggy, wondering where she was, though Mihoshi soon asked, "Uh, excuse me, who are you, your outfit seems to be a Science Academy Uniform from a long time ago!?"

Though while Mihoshi asked that, the red head was still inspecting Ryoko, "Your body's sagging a bit, the deterioration of your muscles definitely effects your ability to fight, it also effects your visual psychological tactics." She couldn't help point out.

That is until Ryoko pulled her up by her collar and glared at her, "Okay pipsqueak, whether my body is sagging or not, is none of your business, what are visual psychological tactics anyway!?" Ryoko couldn't help but ask at the end since it confused her a bit.

The red head though bluntly answered, "Your sex appeal of course!" This made Ryoko pull a funny look, feeling insulted about that.

"Hey, I'll have you know, my body's shape hasn't changed for the past 700 years, what do ya think of that, ya big fat smart-alec!" Ryoko quickly argues back in defence of her body.

Unfortunately, the red head didn't care about that answer and replied, "What I think is that's no way to talk to your MOTHER, Ryoko!" She tells her daughter, making Ryoko's eyes widen in shock.

The red head soon continued explaining, "That's right, in fact, not only did I create you, but I created Ryo-Ohki, I've created this ship, I've created so many things really~ but I used my ovule for you, so I'm more like your mother than your creator!"

At this Mihoshi suddenly realised something, "You must be that female student that was kidnapped by Kagato!?"

Feeling insulted at being called a student, "A "female student"? NO! I am WASHU! And I just happen to be the top scientific genius of the universe! I am cute~ I have to admit~ I look a little YOUNG~ To be a MOM! Don't I Ryoko!"

The now introduced Washu looks towards her shocked daughter, knocking Ryoko out of her shock, "Baloney! I've been alone for 2000 years, ever since I was born-! Ever since I was, I was born!?" Though she tried to give a logical reason, she just can't remember a time when she was born.

Quickly trying to move on, Ryoko looks around, "But, what the heck is this place!?"

With Washu entering lecture-mode, "This is the reverse-world, this ship has two layers, it has a top and a bottom, but the intersection in between them is one-way, so that means-!", "OH FORGET ABOUT THAT! Tell me how to get to Kagato!" Ryoko interrupted since she didn't have time for a lecture.

Seeing this reaction, Washu asks seriously, "Wanna take revenge for the brothers," Soon she had Ryoko's energy sword pointed at her.

Ryoko was now glaring, "How do you know about them!?" Hoping that Washu wasn't a spy for Kagato.

But Washu's next answer surprised them, "As you are connected to Ryo-Ohki, so am I connected with you, my dear, so I KNOW, everything, I know how you feel about, Naruto, You like him! You love him! You've never felt like this before! And you'll do anything for him!" After hearing such a reveal to her big secret, Ryoko pulled away in embarrassment.

Though Washu wasn't finished, "On top of all that, you want to do THIS and THAT with Naruto! Now don't you!" At this both Mihoshi and Washu blushed at the admittance, though Mihoshi just couldn't help herself, "She's really think about THAT!?"

Now Ryoko exploded in embarrassment, "HEY! STOP! SHUT UP!" She then pointed her sword back at Washu, out of both anger and embarrassment.

Washu wasn't afraid though, "If you wanna go I won't stop you, for you it's a piece of cake!"

Mihoshi tried to be the voice of reason, "Please stop Ryoko, she is not the one you should point your sword at!"

Knowing Mihoshi was right, Ryoko left in a huff, though it didn't Mihoshi from apologising for getting involved, but just before Ryoko could leave Washu called out to her, "Ryoko, before you go, I have to ask you one thing," Ryoko looks back in question, so Washu continued, "I wonder, could you please, do you think you can call me MOM!?" She asked in a cutesy way.

But this made Ryoko vanish in anger, with Mihoshi running up to catch her, "Hey Ryoko!" But Washu stopped her, with the ditz asking why they couldn't go, with Washu trying to explain how ending up in the reverse world was a one-way entrance for them, but Ryoko's mind was with them until it wet back to it's body, but the clueless Mihoshi just couldn't get it, causing Washu to become frustrated.

**With Naruto And Tenchi**

Though while the fighting continued, both brothers were in a strange place, with both wondering what happened as they wake up, until a voice answered for them, "You are both alright now."

Catching their attention they both looked out and saw a regal looking blue haired woman, with Naruto asking slightly bewildered, "W-Who are you!? W-Where are we!?"

The calm person simply smiled at the saiyan, "I am Tsunami, the ship of Jurai, and we are inside of myself!" She tells the brothers.

This made them completely confused, with Tenchi asking, "Inside of you!? But you're human!? Wait, I get it, you own this ship, right!?" He couldn't help but ask.

Tsunami just happily replied, "No, the owner of this ship, is Sasami." She explains calmly.

That reply surprised the brothers, they didn't think that Sasami actually owned her own ship, but, here they were,with Tsunami continuing her explanation, "You she what I am is the mind of this ship."

Hearing this, Naruto says out loud, "You're like a human version of Ryo-Ohki, OH MY GOD! RYO-OHKI!? Where is everyone!?" After Naruto said that, the two brothers became realised that the others were still in danger.

Soon Tsunami explained that she could sense Ryu-Oh's seed near them, but they were alive but sense the others were in battle with Kagato, though both brothers wanted to help the others, along with asking Tsunami if she could help them, but she couldn't, hearing this, while they were upset, they understood that Tsunami can only do so much.

**With Ryoko**

Ryoko was still battling against Kagato, though while that was happening, Washu was TRYING to explain how the reverse world works, with Washu trying to explain it as simply as possibly, along with drawing the ships diagrams on the floor to hopefully explain it better, "So you see here on the ship's diagram, that, this goes this way, and this goes that way, and so, there is no way out, absolutely none, no way, that's it, got it!?" As she explains Mihoshi had a serious look on her face nodding along.

As she sat, "Nope, I don't get it at all!" She answered with a blank face, causing Washu to face-vault at such a thing.

Yet through all this Ryoko was still fighting Kagato, clashing energy blades with each other.

But with Mihoshi, she slowly but surely finally got it, "So I guess what you're telling me, is that there's absolutely no way OUT OF HERE!?"

Washu on the other hand was getting frustrated, but was glad the girl finally got, "Where were you when they were handing out the brain(!) She couldn't but question the girls IQ.

Though Mihoshi had more concern than being insulted, "But how can that be!? You created this ship, didn't you!?" Though Washu sweatdropped at such a crybaby-like reaction.

This made Washu smile, "Hmm-hmmm~ And that is why it is so perfect~~~!" She exclaims, being proud at building an inescapable ship, though this caused Mihoshi to fall over in disbelief at such admittance.

As for Ryoko, the fight raged on, though during the battle Ayeka lent some support, catching Kagato in the same bamboo containment that held Ryoko's ship captive, though what never of them knew was Washu allowed them to watch the fight in the reversed world.

Though Mihoshi asked what she could do now, but Washu threw her a fan, with Washu cheering Ryoko on in spiritual support, which again, caused Mihoshi to collapse at such sillyness.

While that was happening, Ryoko quickly sliced through a large column, hoping to have crushed Kagato, since the man yelled out in shock, everyone thought they managed to injure him somehow, but the moment Ryoko had landed, Kagato fazed through the column and grabbed her by the ankle, lifting her up and smashing her into the collapsed column, causing her to cough up some blood.

Kagato soon summoned his green energy blade, about to stab her until she fazed through the column as well, with him stabbing into the stone.

"**FRASH! BANG!**"

That is until Ayeka sent a energy blast to Kagato's face, distracting him, but not causing damage, "Where are your manners, Princess!" With that he sent his own energy blast towards Ayeka, sending her flying away and knocked out.

Suddenly the column began shifting, like clay, turning into a giant and catching Kagato off guard, soon the hand was followed by an arm, with the whole column turning into a giant stone version of Ryoko, "I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" She tells him while following through with what she said.

This caused Kagato to grunt in discomfort, "Yes, I sure you would, if you could." This caught Ryoko by surprise, "What seems to be the problem, Ryoko." He asked her, as Ryoko's stone hand began breaking apart.

Seeing this Washu couldn't understand why Ryoko wasn't using her full power, surprising Mihoshi that she wasn't.

Just as Kagato destroyed the rest of the stone Ryoko, allowing the real Ryoko to appear, but that also allowed her to see that Ayeka was in trouble and quickly saved her from being crushed, but this also allowed Washu to understand that if Ryoko used her full power, Ayeka would be caught burnt to a cinder because of Ryoko's extra energy.

As soon as Ryoko was blasted away from Ayake, Kagato approached the weakened girl, wanting to try and get what he wanted again, but she soon fazed through the floor, catching him off guard.

But as soon as she landed in the reversed world, it showed that Washu used Mihoshi's cube to bring Ayeka to them, but also protecting them from Kagato, but before anything could happen, Kagato pulled a trump-card, explaining how he directed all the gems towards his ship, which was now draining Ryoko's gems and her power, making her weaker.

Suddenly the ship's main weapon began charging up, aimed directly at earth, but just as the energy blast fired, a group of lighthawk wings appeared, blocking the attack all together, but this was what Kagato wanted, until the blast finished firing and the lighthawk wings vanished, but suddenly something began firing at his ship, catching him off guard.

Soon the ship known as Tsunami, one of Jurai's most powerful of all ships had appeared.

Kagato soon grabbed the weakened Ryoko by her head, holding her up high, with her crying painful tears, "I'm sorry, Naruto!"

But suddenly a distortion appeared where Kagato's arm was, causing it to break off as something got between them, "ARGH!? What was that!?" Kagato yelled out, his arm growing back with ease.

But everyone became shocked at what they were seeing, "(Gasp!) A-Are you real!?" Cause right now, she was in the arms of Naruto, who was now wearing a different outfit, with Tenchi standing behind him.

He just smiles at her and replies, "I'm no ghosts, and you know how I feel about those!" He says with a cheeky smile.

Though a sneering Kagato exclaims, "I didn't think that you both survived!?"

Naruto carefully places Ryoko down, she tried to protest the two fighting Kagato, but explained that they'll be fine, though Kagato asked snidely, "Well, what are you both planning to do."

At this both brothers became serious, with Naruto stepping forward, but stopped when he heard Tenchi grunting, looking behind him Naruto saw his brother's foot not quite fully through the opening, "JEEZ!? I CAN'T GET IT OUT!"

Seeing this Naruto slapped his forehead, "And there goes our awesome cool entrance!" While rubbing his hand down his face in exasperation.

This scene also caused those around them and watching to sweatdrop at such a scene, with Washu quickly starting, "And now I'm worried!" Causing Mihoshi and Ayeka to fall over at the genius's smart assumption.

Naruto gave a quick sigh, "You know what, Tenchi, I'll deal with Kagato while you, um, pull yourself together!" He just couldn't help himself with such a perfect line, this also caused Ryoko to smile, both in happiness and humour since only Naruto would joke like in such a situation, the other girls just smiled at him for being himself.

But all joking aside, Naruto soon has his eyes set on Kagato, "Guess what asshole, it's now time for round two, Tenchi, make sure to protect Ryoko for me, alright!" With that Tenchi gave a grunting nod, still having a hard time pulling his foot out, along with the two guardians using their shield to protect them until Tenchi is ready to help out.

Kagato just sneers, "Well I must say, it is a surprise to see you still alive monkey, tell me, is your death really worth so much for such a defective product such as Ryoko-! GAH!?" As soon as he said that, Naruto had sent him flying with a hard punch to the face, causing the wall behind Kagato to collapse.

At this moment, Naruto was gritting his teeth, his eyes set in anger, this man was the cause of Ryoko getting hurt, Naruto can feel Ryoko's energy being drained and becoming weak, that was not the Ryoko he knew and cared about, "How dare you! THAT'S MY RYOKOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Naruto's KI had blasted through the roof, his entire form quickly, and angrily, transforming into his golden form, causing the ground around him to crumble and fly away from his output of power, his yellow golden hair spiking upwards, Ryoko soon groaned weakily, "T-The S-Super Saiyan from, h-he, entered i-it again!"

This surprised Tenchi, but soon Naruto was leaning forward, his fist reared back and then he suddenly vanished, "YOU BASTARD!" Kicking up dust, Kagato was taken by surprise by such an increase of power that he couldn't defend himself against the onslaught of KI encased punches and kicks, Naruto soon sent him flying upwards with a strong kick, sending Kagato spinning, Naruto soon powered up the remaining KI in this one attack, since he could tell that he still wasn't use to this form and tried blasting Kagato away.

Naruto was soon out of breath after only entering his Super Saiyan form for the second time that day, so it stood to reason that he still wasn't use to it just yet, though once the blast and gust had settled, a heavily damaged Kagato was wincing in pain, "W-Well, who knew a Super Saiyan had such p-power, b-but," Soon his form returned to normal, "Thanks to Ryoko's gems, I have enough power to overcome a Saiyan that only just figured out how to transform, doesn't mean you're use to such a powerful form yet!"

Kagato soon rushed Naruto sending a powerful punch that sent Naruto flying towards the others, "D-Damn it!" Naruto can't deny, without getting use to his new form, he had no way of fighting Kagato right now to the fullness of his abilities.

Due to the punch, Naruto was sent sliding towards Ryoko, landing just next to her and falling out of his SSJ form, exhaustion overcoming him, Tenchi was ready to face off against Kagato, while they were fighting Naruto and Ryoko were talking.

Naruto with a wince says to the woman, "Sorry Ryoko, I guess I w-wasn't ready to face that monster just yet."

Ryoko just smiles and pulls him into a hug, "It's alright Naruto, I know you didn't have enough experience fighting such a monster yet, along with your newly awakened Super Saiyan form, it's understandable that you weren't ready, since it's only been 2 months."

Naruto's strength was slowly returning, "Thank you Ryoko, for understanding." He slowly got up, hearing Kagato taunting Tenchi, suddenly Ryoko screamed in pain as Kagato absorbs more of the gems power, yet in Naruto's weakened state, it was taking all his strength to protect himself and Ryoko from to energy output, along with the guardians protect them as well, since they couldn't move from their spot.

Kagato's ship was soon pulling Tsunami's ship into itself, with Kagato wanting to gain more power from the mighty ship as well, Tenchi was soon realising his failure in his fight, realising that if his brother could fail, even in his new form, then even he could, but his mind quickly flashbacked to what Tsunami had told him, to trust in his own power and not rely on the sword.

The group watching, couldn't believe their eyes, Tenchi was standing up, this made Naruto realise something as well, "_What am I doing! am I giving up! No! I refuse to give up! I am a Saiyan that was raised on Earth, I am apart of the proud warrior race of Saiyans, but I also have a heart of an earthling!_"

Suddenly, Naruto felt a rush of energy as well, standing up and walking next to his brother, the two standing next to each other, "Well now, I didn't think you both had that much energy left, I wonder where did this sudden rush of energy came from." Kagato couldn't help but ask arrogantly.

Tenchi just threw the sword away, "I've been relying on that sword too much." He says to himself, while his brother heard him.

With Naruto agreeing, "And I haven't even started to truly understand my Super Saiyan form yet, we've been relying on a power that we both don't fully understand yet, when we both should've trusted in ourselves."

Ryoko seeing them just standing there, thinking that they've truly given up, "TENCHI! NARUTO! RUN! GET AWAY!" Her energy was draining more and more, but she tried crawling towards the pair, wanting to protect them, "Stop! Please, don't, you've, got, everything you've, wanted, please! Spare them!" She begged Kagato, tears running down her face, both from the pain of having her energy drain, and possibly loosing those she cares about again.

But Kagato didn't care, "Can these boys really mean that much to you!? Well not to worry, very soon you and Princess Ayeka will join them, very soon indeed, THEY WON'T BE ALONE IN DEATH!" Once he finished he began laughing at his conquest.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With Ryoko screaming in both anger and pain at having to watch the one she loves die before her eyes again like before, just as the energy blast shot from Kagato's hand and impacted with the boys.

The energy blast was powerful enough to destroy the column, Kagato thought he had destroyed the two completely, but suddenly, three energy bands were in the dust cloud, along with a glowing yellow aura.

Kagato couldn't understand what was happening, "Impossible!? I thought the power of Tsunami was completely cut off, and how did the monkey enter his Super Saiyan form without an explosive power outage!?"

Ryoko slowly raises her head, seeing what Kagato was saying was true, there stood Tenchi with three lighthawk wings in front of him, and standing next to Tenchi was a much calmer Naruto in his Super Saiyan Form, yet even in her weakened condition she could sense what was happening.

Kagato soon realised the truth, "IT'S YOU!? IT'S YOU, YOU'RE CREATING ALL OF THIS!?" Just as Kagato realised what was happening, Tenchi's form suddenly changed after passing through the three lighthawk wings, along with a sword transforming from one of the wings as well.

Kagato soon glared at Naruto as well, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GAIN CONTROL OF YOUR SUPER SAIYAN FORM WITHOUT PROPER TRAINING!? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Naruto brought his hand up in a blade-like manner, suddenly a golden glowing sword made from his KI appeared, looking towards his hand, "Hmm, I think I'll name this attack, my "KI Blade!" Since my brother has his Master **KEY** Sword, so it's a good play-on-words." Naruto says with a smirk.

But Kagato soon began screaming in denial, these things were suppose to be impossible, yet the two boys were standing in front of him, with Kagato firing a powerful blast at the two boys, trying to deny their existence, but Tenchi brought up a shield to block the attack from touch the two brothers.

He then sent a group of crystals towards them, but both Naruto and Tenchi fired their energy weapons at them, in the dust, Kagato tried to attack them, but forgot that both can call forth their weapons anytime, with that both boys had sliced through Kagato, with the man saying out loud, "Tenchi! Naruto! Same name as the Master Key! And another name for a Maelstrom! Well done Tsunami! Tenchi and Naruto can't be copied! A good plan."

Soon two cuts appeared on Kagato, with him turning to dust slowly, making the cuts into an X, "You've won boys!" He tells them the moment he completely vanished.

Through all this, Washu couldn't believe her eyes, "_The boy who can create the wings of the Lighthawk, and the Saiyan with remarkable potential, huh?_" She was just mesmerised, "I WANT TO MAKE HIM MINE!" She suddenly exclaims happily, whether she meant Naruto or Tenchi would be anyone's guess, considering her personality.

Suddenly things glowed green for a short while, along with Tenchi's wings outfit returning to normal, Naruto also dropped out of his Super Saiyan From as well, though he stumbled a bit from his exhaustion, though luckily Tenchi was next to him lending a hand, Ryoko soon got her strength back, slowly getting up, "Naruto!" She exclaims in happiness.

But suddenly the other girls, along with Washu returned to the regular world, with both Mihoshi and Ayeka saying hello to Naruto and Tenchi respectively, but as they were running to hug them, "WHOA!?"

Ryoko had stretched her foot out tripping the two, "TOO BAD~ I'm gonna be the first to give Naruto a hug!~" She tells the downed girls, since she was still competitive, wanting to hug Naruto before Ayeka hugs Tenchi, and before Mihoshi hugs Naruto.

But as she turns around, there, on Tenchi's shoulder's was Ryo-Ohki, hugging the black haired boy with tears in her eyes, with both boys just smiling at the happy cabbit, that is until Ryoko yanked the cabbit away, growling at her, "I said I'm first!"

Unfortunately, "Nice to meet you two, my name is Washu, I would like to thank you for saving me from Kagato~" Ryoko's mother jumped into the picture.

This sort of greeting confused the boys, since they really did expect such a thing on an enemy's ship, "I like you, do you both want ta be a guinea pig for my experiments."

The fact that she asked so casually freaked the brothers out, that is until Ryoko pulled Washu away from them, "LISTEN MO~OM!" Though Washu just asks what's the problem, since she wasn't hugging ether of the boys.

But then Sasami showed up, hugging both Tenchi and Naruto, causing Ryoko to be depressed, when she began hearing the other girls joining in, making her the last one, with waterfall tears, "OHMMMMM! SHUDDUP!" Her sudden yell stopped the groups chatter, though Ayeka was hugging Tenchi in slight fear at her reaction.

Naruto on the other hand, due to his weakened state, had his face smashed between the breasts of Mihoshi, unable to breath.

"**CCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!**"

Suddenly the ship slid into quarters, making everyone jump in surprise, though Naruto's face was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen because of Mihoshi.

Though Washu answered their unasked question, "I guess the spaceship was cut into quarters also!"

The moment she said that, everyone quickly made their escape on Ryo-Ohki, just in time before Kagato's ship exploded.

**Next Day**

Soon they all had managed to get back home safely, with Washu turning the downstairs closet into a dimensional lab for her work, Naruto soon managed to also regain his strength back thanks to Washu creating a special calories bar that could help with his saiyan metabolism and regain his energy, though the mad scientist began teasing him, "Though I must say Naruto, when you saw Ryoko so weak, you sure got crazy, huh~? "MY RYOKO!~" That was funny, she's quite a motivator for ya isn't she, I was impressed~"

At this Naruto became a blushing mess, though unfortunately for Naruto Ryoko heard every word and popped up, "MY HERO~~~" She gushes at him while wrapping her arms around his neck, floating up and causing him to hold her bridal style, with a big cat-like teasing smile.

Naruto was soon bright red, trying to look anywhere but at Ryoko, or Washu with their teasing grins, "_Yep, they're definitely mother and daughter!_" He couldn't help but worry at that.

Quickly an idea came to him, "Oh, I-I just r-r-remembered, I-I-I needto, um, work at the fields, so, BYE~" Suddenly he vanished, Ryoko almost falling on the floor, but just floated in the air, giggling to herself.

That is until Washu began teasing her, so she too made her escape, leaving Washu to her work since she had her "break" by teasing the pair.

"(Sigh!) I wonder when they're gonna "openly" admit to liking each other as more than just friends, oh well, maybe in time." Washu couldn't help but ask herself.

**The End.**

**There you have it, Naruto's second use of his Super Saiyan form and due to the power he looses control at the sight of a weakened Ryoko, but then accepts himself as an alien from another planet, but see's himself as a person of earth, which allowed him to uses his SSJ form a little bit more in control, but still felt a little exhausted afterwards.**

**Also I just gotta add that reference towards Vegeta's yell, it was just the perfect place for it, also it's understandable that he still wasn't use to it and lost control and fall into exhaustion too quickly, he's just not use to it yet.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	7. The Night Before the Carnival

**Here's chapter 7, I understand that some people want Sasami and Washu to be with Naruto, but the answer to them is, I don't know, since Sasami is still a child, even though she's mature for her age, no one really knows who she be with until she older, so that's for another time.**

**As for Washu, do I even need to say it, no-one really knows what the brilliant scientist is thinking, since she has her own ideas that even I can't understand. lol**

**Also I felt like having a little break since I did write 6 chapters, including this one, each day, so why not.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 7**

**The Night Before the Carnival**

**Masaki Residence**

Life after the Kagato incident had pretty much returned to normal for everyone, though granted it was chaotic, but that's how it goes with living with an ex-pirate, two princesses, a space cop and a scientist under the same roof, but that's turned into the normal now, as for Naruto he was trying to sleep in, since tanks to Washu, she not only created his new energy bars so he does become weak from lack of food, but she also made him lighter, yet more stronger everyday clothes, along with workout gear and farming gear, but not only that she went and built him a gravity training room/dimension, explaining to him that with it he can not only get use to his newly acquired Super Saiyan form, but use the durable watch to increase the gravity as high as he wanted, along with calling for the "door" with the watch as well, since the room was basically a dimension that Washu created herself, alongwith the scientist patting herself on the back for the perfect training ground for Naruto's saiyan abilities.

Not only that, Ryoko could train him in the room as well, since gravity doesn't effect her, meaning she can push Naruto to go all out, but they first needed him to get use to using the Super Saiyan, where he can transform as easily as breathing.

It's been a couple of days and Naruto was slowly getting the hang of it, but like today, it was his day off from training, so he was having a lay-in, though the warmth of the sun peaking through the bottom of the blind, landing on the side of his cheek, was slowly waking him up, his eyes began blinking awake, then with a yawn he sat up.

"_Good morning!~_"

That is until he came face to face with a dark eyed Ryoko, her face being the only thing visible since the rest of her body was somewhere else.

Seeing and hearing this woke Naruto right up, "WHHHAAAAA!" Making him jump outta bed and rush towards the door to escape, that is until, "Naruto!?" A confused Ryoko called out to him, half of her body fading into existence.

Naruto soon turned around, finally seeing who it was, "YOU!? How many times have I told you, don't come into my room like that!?" Now fully awake, Naruto walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Though Ryoko just fazed through the door, following him, "But I worry about you Naruto! Think of all we've been through together, can I help it that I want you to be safe, since I am YOUR Ryoko!~"

Hearing her say that caused Naruto to have a slight twitch in his eye, ever since he said that, she never let him hear the end of it, what he said was because of his power flowing out of control and anger towards Kagato, but now it was biting him in the butt, "Oh man, don't tell me you were in my room all night, those days are over, thank god." Ryoko simply nodded her head at admitting to watching him sleep.

Naruto just gave a deadpan look, "Also what I said was because of my uncontrolled power and my anger towards Kagato." He tried to explain, but Ryoko was just happy that he had said that, even when things went that way, she began drawing circles over his right chest.

Seeing this reaction, Naruto just gave her a look, "Ryoko, what I need now is my privacy!" He tells her.

This surprised Ryoko, " Huh!? Privacy!?" But her answer came when Naruto pointed behind her, with Ryoko following the finger and notice that he meant the bathroom, "Uh, OH! A-Are you sure you'll be alright in there!?" She couldn't help but ask, with Naruto replying that he'll manage, but that didn't stop her from whining out his name a few times.

Once in side, Naruto releases a sigh and pulls his pants down for the toilet, "Well at least there's one place I can be alone-! DOH!" Unfortunately, Ryoko had fazed her face into the bathroom next to him as he sits down, yet all she says is, "Hi~" Making Naruto frustrated, especially when she "looked down" at something and began giggling in excitement.

But her giggles soon ended when Naruto had entered his room, baring her from following, even with phasing, so like a cat, she began clawing at the door whining out his name with waterfall tears, but all she got was a, "STAY OUT!" Since Naruto wanted to be left alone for now.

Soon Naruto was changing his clothes, just as Ayeka came out of her room and saw what Ryoko was doing, with Tenchi exiting his own room at the same time, though when Ayeka witness this scene, she couldn't help herself, "Ryoko, such behaviour, you should be ashamed of yourself!" This of course made the two glare at each other.

Though Tenchi wanted to try and stop anything from happening, suddenly Naruto's door opened up, causing Ryoko to fall flat on her face, which confused Naruto, thankfully with that confrontation out of the way, Naruto was able to remind Tenchi about the gift that Tsunami wanted to give to Ayeka, which turned out to be Ryu-Oh's seed, making the princess happy and thankful towards the brothers, with both being happy for Ayeka, though Ryoko seeing such an interaction made her jealous.

**Carrot Field**

Soon both Naruto and Tenchi were happily ploughing through the fields, planting more carrot seeds for the cabbit, with the little cutie hopping past them to look over the fields, with both brothers having a break and wiping the sweat from their brows, with Tenchi telling the Cabbit, "Look! All these carrots will be for you!" He says with a smile, which Naruto smiles along as well.

Once hearing that, Ryo-Ohki began hopping around, trying to catch the dream carrots, making the brothers laugh at her antics, that is until she starts digging rapidly, with Naruto grabbing her, "HEY! Hold on! They don't grow THAT FAST!" This managed to calm the cabbit down, "You have to wait!" Hearing this, Ryo-Ohki began crying waterfall tears at the thought of waiting for her delicious carrots.

**Back Home**

At the moment, Ryoko was lounging on one of the banisters with a pillow under her head, watching the clouds through the windows, that is until she heard giggling.

"Oh, I wonder what she'll do now!?" Says a relaxing Mihoshi as she's reading while relaxing on the couch.

This puzzled Ryoko, "What's going on!?" Her eyes soon caught sight of Sasami, sitting at the table reading a book as well, though she then closed the book with red cheeks, sighing dreamily with a far away look in her pink eyes, "WHHHHAAAAAAAA!" That is until Ryoko poked her head in front of the young girl and started making scary faces, Sasami soon realised who it was, "Oh Ryoko, it's only you!"

After finally gaining Sasami's attention, Ryoko couldn't help but ask what they were doing, "Well, we are reading comics for girls!" Though Ryoko had no idea what that was, so Sasami explains, "Stories about a boy and girl falling in love, they're about the art of love, it's a handbook, on how to win the love of someone you love, earth style."

Unfortunately, with how she explained it, Ryoko got the wrong idea, "Earth style, hmm, you mean like, how to get Naruto's love!?"

Though Sasami was sweatdropping at such a sight, she silently nodded her head in agreement, this of course, made Ryoko look like she just got her hands on the holy grail, but before anything, Sasami quickly got up and made her way to get breakfast started, though Ryoko wasn't listening, since she was happily hugging the book.

**Kitchen**

While Ayeka was busy with Washu, Naruto and Tenchi made their way into the kitchen, along with Ryo-Ohki, "Hey~ We're back~" With Naruto announcing their arrival, along with the cabbit meowing as well.

Hearing the announcement, Sasami told the two that breakfast was ready, with that Naruto just smiled, "Oh, well I'll get the others while Tenchi puts the stuff away." With that he was about to leave until.

"Good~ Ah, Ayeka's with Washu!" She tells the brothers, making Naruto freeze up slightly.

Looking towards Sasami with worry, "She's at Washu's!? Oh Man, I really don't wanna~ but I'll be right back!" Though he truly didn't want to be an experiment for Washu, he did say he'll get everyone, meaning he kinda promised, so he went to Washu's, along with Ryo-Ohki tagging along in interest.

**Washu's Room**

Soon there was a knock on Washu's door, "Little Washu!" Calls out Naruto's voice, not sure why Washu wanted to be called that.

Though he soon heard her reply and walked in, "Morning, breakfast is ready, oh, where's Ayeka, I thought she was with you!?" Naruto asks while looking around for the princess.

Washu just looks towards the saiyan and cabbit, "Um, no, I'm pretty sure Ayeka's in the unit planting carrots, or something!" This on the other hand caught the little cabbit's attention, where she quickly scurried off towards Ayeka in excitement.

Seeing the cabbit's reaction, Naruto was about to stop her, but Washu stopped him, "Don't worry, she's just on her way to get Ayeka, but I need to see you!" She tells Naruto while snapping her fingers.

Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but accuse with a smile, "Ah~ You're up to something aren't you~?" Never noticing something appear behind him.

Yet Washu replied, "Bingo!" Suddenly the machine had arms pop out behind him.

With Naruto being none the wiser, he just rubs the back of his head, "I knew it!" But soon the arms wrapped around him.

**In The Unit**

While that was happening, Ayeka was happily planting Ryu-Oh's seed, in a calm and dignified manner, once she placed the seed in the hole that she dug, she soon moved towards the water, gathering some up in a watering can, having a happy and calm smile, since she'll soon have her own spaceship back soon.

That is until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"**MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!?**"

Ryo-Ohki was planning to dig it up, thinking it was a carrot, though the cabbit was hissing in anger about being disturbed, "THIS IS NOT A CARROT!" Was Ayeka's quick and angry reply to such a thing.

**With Naruto**

Though Naruto's matter was a completely different problem altogether, since he was in an area in Washu's lab, in nothing but his boxers, with wires holding him in place and a strange head set with light-bulbs blinking on his head, making him really confused.

Yet at a computer console, Washu was going over her readings, "Hmm, blood, body fluids, hair samples, that's just about all of the physical samples, organic pattern, astral pattern, psycho-layer pattern, over-dimension, parallel pattern, yep, they're all pretty well normal for a saiyan."

Hearing that he was just an average saiyan made Naruto happy, but, "Are we done yet, have ya got everything, Sasami's got breakfast for us, ya know!" He was starting to get hungry and Sasami made the most delicious food, though when he talked a machine arm was holding his tongue out.

Unfortunately Washu wasn't listening, "I've all the samples I need for an analysis, AH! Except for the most important one~~" She soon finishes with a smirk, watching Naruto's fit and muscular body.

She was soon in a different outfit, snapping on some rubber gloves, "I'm ready now~!" She tells Naruto in a mischievous way.

With the machine releasing Naruto's tongue, he couldn't help but ask, "W-What's with the nurse's outfit!?" Along with being scared for what she had plans for him.

Yet all she had was a smile on her face, "I'm an angel of mercy, Naruto~!" She soon giggled perversely at what she was about to do, moving towards Naruto.

But when she reached and grabbed hold of his boxer's rim, he then realised what she might be up to, "YYAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" That that doesn't mean he can't "panic-ask" such an obvious question.

Though with a casual reply, "I just need some sperm sample~!" Yet she said that so easily.

Hearing this Naruto became even more nervous, "What!? You're joking, right!? STOP THIS!"

Unfortunately Washu didn't even care about his opinion, "Don't worry, it's strictly medical, right, HELLO~~~!" Though it sounded like a question, he knew it wasn't, but then when she spotted Naruto's "friend," she couldn't help but think to herself, "_Hello BIG boy!_" With large blinking eyes at such a sight.

Naruto kept trying to deny her advances, but due to the nature of the machine, he couldn't even use his KI for a quick escape, though Washu kept advancing, even when he told her to stop.

Just as she was about to "pump" though, with Naruto crying waterfall tears, "Excuse me!" The both hearing the voice, causing them to widen their eyes at getting caught, both soon saw Mihoshi pop up.

Seeing this, Washu had quickly covered Naruto back up, though that made him faint in pain because of the "wedgie" on his "friend" of all places, Washu was also covering Naruto's body, trying to hide what she was about to do, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Washu couldn't help but ask.

Yet the ditsy officer simply replied, "Um, I came to get everyone cause everyone was late, but, um, I, um, got lost and found myself here!"

Hearing this, Washu just couldn't believe it, ""Got lost!?" Huh!? This is not somewhere you can just walk into, ya know!?" She couldn't believe Mihoshi's luck at finding them like that, it should've been impossible, yet here she was.

But with a curious nature, "So~ Uh, Washu, what're you doing anyway, huh!?" Mihoshi couldn't help but ask.

Seeing where this sort of questioning was going, Washu quickly snapped Naruto's boxers back into place, "Um, We were just playing doctors~" She "admits" with a red blush on her cheeks, trying to cover up what she was about to do.

Hearing this, Mihoshi became fascinated at such a thing, "Oh I see, please continue!?" Just as she giggled, she sat down on what she thought was a chair, but the computer arm, with Washu telling her not to sit on it, with the arm moved and caused Mihoshi to jump off it, but soon she began pressing buttons, causing the computer to start going haywire, with Washu trying to stop it, but Mihoshi began pressing some more, causing more mayhem for Washu.

While this was going on, with Tenchi looking for Ayeka, and Ryoko "studying" on how to win Naruto's love, Naruto soon heard his stomach grumble, "I just wanna EAT!" His saiyan hunger starting to come through again.

**Living Room**

Though while everybody was busy, Sasami was at the table ready to eat herself, but, "Where is everybody!?" She wanted to eat with the others, but had no idea what was happening.

**Later**

After everyone has finally ate, they began their morning, with Naruto sweepings the grounds by the lake, with Tenchi off cleaning somewhere else, along with having his energy bar to last him until dinner time.

But what Naruto doesn't know is he's gonna be getting a surprise from Ryoko, since after studying the "notebooks" on getting someone's interest on earth, she began walking towards Naruto, all the while Sasami and Ryo-Ohki was watching them.

Ryoko soon got close that the pair ended up bumping into each other, which caused the pair to fall over, though Ryoko was quick, "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright!?" She asked Naruto in a fake/cutey way, showing how she was acting.

As soon as Naruto sat up he became confused at such a puzzling sight, "What!? Ryoko!? What's the idea!?" He just couldn't understand what was happening.

She soon acted out her part, just like what the book told her, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I'm so clumsy!" Along with hit herself on the head slightly and sticking her tongue out.

This just made Naruto concerned for Ryoko now, "My name is Ryoko, and I'm, huhu! oh, embarrassed!" She carried on, making Naruto even more worried.

Though while this was happening, Sasami was enjoying the "show" that Ryoko was putting on, "What are you doing!?" That is until the voice of Ayeka caught her attention, making her feel like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Ayeka soon saw Ryoko acting in such a manner, wondering what was going on and gaining her interest.

With her hands on her cheeks in "embarrassment," Ryoko continued with her acting, "Um, can I, um, ask you what your name is!?"

Now this really scared Naruto, quickly grabbing her shoulders in concern, "R-Ryoko!? Are you sick!? I mean, what's the matter!?" There was no way that this could be Ryoko.

Ryoko's eyes soon began sparkling, turning her head this way and that, until she "gently" pushed him away, "Oh Naruto! You are a bold one aren't you!?" Even though to Ryoko, her push was "gentle" to Naruto and possibly others, it caused him to slide over 10 feet away from her.

With him thinking to himself, "_Yep, that's definitely Ryoko, BUT WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH HER!?_" He began sitting up right, wondering why she was acting this way, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Naruto couldn't help but yell out.

But suddenly, Mihoshi popped her head up, "Ryoko, your face is red, what's wrong, do you have a cold!?" With the blond being concerned for Ryoko.

Seeing this, Ryoko started dreading what'll happen next, "**_Go away, I'm at the important part!_**" She whispered/growled towards Mihoshi.

Not really understanding the situation, Mihoshi stood up straight, "I got some great cold medicine!" She tells the ex-pirate.

With Ryoko not wanting such a thing, but unfortunately, Mihoshi wasn't having any of that and began dragging Ryoko to her bed to "fight her cold" before it gets worse, all the while Naruto just watched the scene, not sure what he should do, but quickly decided to go to his grandpa's and clean up around there.

But what nether of the group knew was Sasami began explaining to Ayeka what Ryoko was doing, never knowing what the effect it will have on Ayeka.

**Shine Steps**

Naruto soon met up with Tenchi, while the brothers were walking up the steps, both carrying a sweeping brush, Naruto had explained the bizarre event to Tenchi, making the boy stop for a minute, wondering why that happened, but he carried on up the steps, just a few feet behind Naruto.

Just as Naruto past some steps, not really noticing anything wrong with them, Tenchi soon followed up after him, but just as soon as Tenchi passes the same steps, "WHAAAAAAAA!?" Turning around Naruto noticed that Tenchi had ended up tripping over some rope.

But as soon as he fell, Ayeka came rushing up to Tenchi, "Oh! Are you alright!? Oh my god, you're hurt!" Hearing this confused both brothers, with trying to see if Tenchi did hurt himself when he fell, but there was no injury for such a remark.

As for Ayeka, "Please, use this, and don't worry about getting it dirty!" She passes Tenchi a cloth, making the boys even more confused.

But soon Ayeka began running off, "OH! Excuse me! Oh! and my name is Ayeka!" She calls out and runs off down the steps.

With both boys seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but say out loud, "Maybe whatever Ryoko has is spreading to the other girls!?"

Tenchi soon lifted his foot up, showing the rope that had tripped him tangled in it, "Who knows, women are weird." Naruto couldn't agree more to that, though being a saiyan raised on earth, he couldn't help but think, "_Maybe it's an alien thing!?_" Yet the irony wasn't lost to him for such a thought.

**The Shrine**

Deciding to just not think about it, the two boys began sweeping the paths and shrine area, but soon, "TENCHI! NARUTO!" Their grandfather began calling the two over.

Hearing the yell, both boys run up to their sitting grandpa, "Do you both know know what those girls are doing over there!?" The elder couldn't help but ask.

This of course made both brothers look towards where their grandpa was looking, seeing the two guardians standing at a distance, but behind the logs were Ryoko looking at Naruto lovingly, with Ayeka doing the same thing towards Tenchi, with Yosho asking, "Are they playing some sort of a game?" Unable to understand what was happening, though he's got a possible idea.

The two brothers seeing the girls act in such a way replied at the same time, ""I really don't know Grandpa!"" Since the two honestly had no idea what was going on.

Seeing that he wasn't gonna get any answers from the brothers, "Hey girls! what are you doing over there!? Why don't you come over here and talk with me and the two here!?" Yosho yelled out towards Ryoko and Ayeka.

Hearing this question confused the women, though they soon blamed each other about copying each other's idea towards the man they love, where they soon make their exit.

Again the brothers became confused, with Tenchi exclaiming, "They've been acting weird all morning?" With Naruto nodding.

Though Yosho quickly came to a conclusion himself, "Hmmm, Spring Fever." This made both brothers even more puzzled.

**Front Entrance**

The two brothers soon returned home, never knowing that Ryoko had made a disaster in the kitchen, think that the best way to Naruto's heart is through his stomach, considering his saiyan heritage coming through it's understandable that she'd thought that, but since she didn't have any cooking skills at all, it all came out wrong.

As for Ayeka, she thought of knitting a sweater for Tenchi, but due to daydreaming, she ended up ruining it and knitted too much in her excitiment.

Unfortunately, just as the two brothers announce their arrival, both Ryoko and Ayeka were there to greet them, making the brothers worry about what's gonna happen next.

Soon Ryoko began explaining how she and Naruto are a perfect match, with Naruto suddenly pointing out, "That's dad's book, isn't it, so really I-!" Suddenly Ayeka interrupted what Naruto was saying, since the two brothers were sitting down taking their shoes off, she knocked the brothers into each other, exclaiming how she and Tenchi were a perfect match.

Of course seeing this, Ryoko became upset at such an interruption, that is until she kicked Ayeka away, she then began hugging Naruto's head, pushing the two brothers again, while explaining their perfection, that is until Ayeka pinched Ryoko's hand, causing her to let Naruto go, so the two began arguing.

That is until, "Ya know, those books are 10 years old, at lease." Naruto gave them the big reveal, causing the pair to look at the dates of their books.

But suddenly Washu jumped into the picture, "But this one right here is hot off the press, now, let's see!" This made Naruto and Tenchi sigh in exhaustion since it feels that this day would never end.

As Washu was reading, mumbling to herself, until, "OH~ Both of you are the absolute WORSE match with Naruto and Tenchi, I on the other hand am, um, OH~ A PERFECT MATCH FOR NARUTO!~"

Hearing this both brothers couldn't help but sigh out loud, ""Oh~NO!"" That is until Washu was now hugging Naruto, while exclaiming, "I'm so happy~~!" This of course made Ryoko and Ayeka upset, since they wanted to hug the one they loved as well, but because of the dates it just made them upset even more.

**Later**

As Ryoko was planning to ask Naruto's and Tenchi's grandfather if she could have his blessing to be with Naruto, she suddenly noticed something and hid in the ground by phasing through it until her head poked out.

Since standing next to Yosho was Mihoshi, who had just finished sweeping, "You are such a hardworking young lady, Mihoshi." With Yosho giving the compliment.

Mihoshi was quick to reply, "Well, I must do something in return for your kindness!"

Yosho simply nods his head in gratitude, "I thank you, let me ask you something, do you have a boyfriend, Mihoshi?" This sort of question made Mihoshi embarrassed, "What do you think of Naruto, if you were his girlfriend, I could rest easier."

As soon as Yosho had asked that question, Mihoshi became an embarrassed, stuttering mess, along with giggling at the end, nether noticing Ryoko slinking off to somewhere else.

**Front Entrance**

Just as Naruto was about to head out to do a quick check on the fields, "Oh Naruto, great timing! Could you get me some vegetables for dinner!?" Hearing this Naruto simply agreed, "I can't get away right now, but thankfully Tenchi's helping me!"

Naruto soon made his way to the vegetable storage, though just as he opened the door, he saw a bunch of shadows scurry away, making him slightly scared at what he saw, he slowly stepped in and turned the light on, looking around, he had a possible idea, "Hey, is that Ryo-Ohki!?" He soon called out.

Not getting any answer, Naruto made his way towards the baskets that held the veg, until, "WHOA!? THEY'RE GONE!? THEY'RE EMPTY!?" He saw the sight of the baskets that held the carrots completely empty.

"**Thud!**"

That is until he heard something dropped to the floor, Naruto soon spots a carrot on the floor, "Oh, I knew IT! It is Ryo-Ohki! You stupid little-! WHAAAAAA!?" Even though he figured out that Ryo-Ohki was the culprit, what he saw was a whole bunch of of the cabbit, with each one having a carrot in it's mouth.

Seeing this sight caused Naruto to land on his butt in shock, just as Washu entered the storage, "Naruto!?" Wondering what made the saiyan so shocked.

Though she soon got her answer when Naruto pointed towards the "pack" of Ryo-Ohkis, Washu seeing this, called out, "So this is the reason for the weird energy reaction I detected! Come on! Come on! Back to the pond!"She quickly called out to her "children" since they were being naughty.

But before they left, "**Meow!~**" One of them meowed with watery eyes, dropping it's carrot.

Seeing this, Naruto became downtrodden, since, "Oh, alright then, but ONLY one for each of you!" He just couldn't say no to a teary-eyed cute little cabbit, not even his saiyan blood could deny such a sight, especially with a group of them.

Soon each one went flying into the air with their carrot, heading back to the lake and turning back into crystals, then Sasami and Tenchi popped onto the scene, wondering what was happening with the veg, until they saw the Ryo-Ohkis turning into crystals, making them wonder what was happening.

With Washu exiting the storage, "Such naughty crystals~!" She exclaims in a "cross" tone, watching all the crystals head back into the lake with their carrots.

Naruto soon popped his head out, "Ah, carrots all gone, better get back to work!" Meaning that he'll have to get some more carrots from the field, with Tenchi joining him to help out, making the boy forget all about the letter he got.

**Next Day**

It was now the next day and everything was now settled down, with Naruto in the training room/dimension, working hard at getting use to his Super Saiyan form, with Washu monitoring him since it was the first time she ever had a chance at studying both a saiyan and their (thought to be a legend) transformation that didn't involve their great ape form.

All the while giving him tips on how to regulate his new power and form thanks to her systems, making things more easier for him to understand it more, since if he didn't have Washu helping him out, who knows how long it would've been until he and his family had figured it out, though he doesn't really understand why Washu told him to train in just his boxers, where she told him it's to monitor his KI more better and so he doesn't ruin his gear, making Naruto puzzled at such a response, though what he doesn't know was Washu was recording his training for her own amusement.

While this was happening, Ryoko and Ayeka were having their own little time together in the baths, making plans of their own for the others, since the other girls were getting in Ryoko and Ayeka's way, with both of them getting in each other's way since nether wanted to be second in being with the man they love, with both girls laughing deviously at their plans.

**Later**

Soon Naruto along with Washu, Mihoshi, Ayeka and Ryoko were in the spot that Mihoshi had lost her ship, "Your shuttle fell into subspace around here, right, so now we just need to find it." The scientist explained.

Once that was over with, Washu began typing on her holographic computer, "Police ships are rare in this area, so it should be easy to locate, now let's see, there it is!" She exclaims.

Mihoshi was so thankful for Washu's help, with Ryoko and Ayeka clapping at such a thing, though Naruto just shrugged his shoulders since such a thing would be easy for someone with Washu's intellect.

Soon, Washu opened a hole in the sky, bring Mihoshi's spaceship back into their reality, but suddenly attached to the craft was the monster that had attacked them at the inn, causing both Ryoko and Ayeka to run off screaming, though Naruto ended up frozen.

Yet, Washu simply set it away to where it belonged, "Having a foolish daughter, is more work for mom~!" She couldn't help but feel motherly at cleaning up after Ryoko.

Mihoshi though, saw the stiff Naruto, "Um, Naruto, are you alright?" She tried touching him, but once she did he fell forward, landing on his face, stiff as a board, along with his tail fizzing and stiff as well, with Mihoshi trying to help Naruto out in someway.

Though Washu seeing this reaction now knows, "Oh, I guess Naruto's afraid of ghosts, who'd a thought a saiyan could have such a fear!?"

* * *

**Another Dimension**

At a hospital a grown man in bandages was screaming in terror, "PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

Yet the nurses try to hold him down, but an elderly man says out loud, "Oh boy, Goku please don't tell me that I'm gonna have to train you not to fear needles!?" The bald old man asks.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Tenchi's World**

Naruto was soon back on his feet, along with the others being there for Mihoshi's send off to do her report, she was now dressed in her uniform, with Tenchi, Sasami and Naruto seeing her off personally, with her thanking them for having her and for looking out for her, with Tenchi wishing her luck, though Sasami became upset that Mihoshi as leaving, which began making Mihoshi start leaking tears.

Naruto soon gently pulled Sasami away, "Sasami, lets not make things difficult now." She soon rushed into Tenchi's stomach, crying.

Seeing this, Naruto just smiled, then moves towards Mihoshi, "Mihoshi, you can come back, once you're finished, can't you!?"

This question caught her by surprise, "You mean you don't mind if I come back here!?" She began smiling.

With Sasami looking up to both brothers, "Do you both mean it!?" With both Naruto and Tenchi giving their consent that the blond could return whenever she likes.

Hearing this Mihoshi couldn't be happier, promising to return when her work was finished, while thanking both for their offer.

Though Ryoko didn't like the sound of that, "Well how do ya like that!" Since it would still mean that she still had competition for Naruto's heart.

Thankfully, Ayeka calmed her down, "Well at least she won't be back for a while!" She manages to tell the ex-pirate.

Soon Mihoshi took off in her ship, heading off to do her report, with both Sasami and Ryo-Ohki yelling for her to return home soon, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Sasami, she did promise to return as soon as possible, we just have to be patience, that's all."

This helped calm both the cabbit and little girl, making her smile as they watch Mihoshi leave.

Though, both Ryoko and Ayeka were just happy to have one-less person to interfere with their love-life.

**Night-time**

Everyone was asleep now, with the full moon up Naruto had his blinds down so he wouldn't accidentally see the full moon, even though Washu had helped with that he didn't have to worry about seeing the full moon, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

But there was a couple of problems, both Ayeka and Ryoko were awake, though at the moment Ayeka was tied and gagged, with Ryoko standing next to her, "That'll do it, the last of them is outta the way." Ayeka was yelling through the gag, but Ryoko teasingly replied, "What's that you say, "good luck to me~""

This caused Ayeka to yell some more, but Ryoko was still teasing her, ""And that I'm perfect for Naruto~" Well, it's awfully nice of you to say, princess you're the greatest for letting me get with Naruto first." With that Ryoko flew backwards, phasing through the door, while leaving the tied up princess in the storage room, but that didn't stop Ayeka from wiggling towards the door, while thinking, "_There's no way I'll let that woman get ahead of me!_"

**Upstairs**

While Mihoshi was handing her report in, Ryoko was slowly making her way upstairs towards Naruto's room, figuring it was best not to fly otherwise Naruto my sense her by her energy, though she began reenacting the scene she had in mind with a double of herself, though she didn't get Naruto's personality right, since she made it where "he" attacked "her," but that was the idea she had in her head.

She soon "pulled herself together" and headed towards Naruto's room, "You won't get any sleep Naruto~" She says to herself as she slowly slides the door open, missing a device above the door that began beeping when she opened it, "Tonight, we're gonna get real wet~~"

"**Splashh!**"

Suddenly she found herself falling outside into the lake, Ryoko soon popped her head out of the water, wondering how this happened, she then saw the house in front of her, with a frog onto of her head hopping off, "Oh, yeah, AYEKA!" Suddenly in her anger she released a quick burst of her power, pushing the water away from herself and vanishing from sight, knowing who it was to blame for her sudden dip.

Even though she was still wet, she managed to just see the girl in question throw the ropes off of herself, "I'm glad I had that force-field set up for both Naruto and Tenchi's rooms, the manners of this person, trying to enter his room, without even knocking!" Ayeka explained how she set up the device to only let people who knock inside the room.

Unfortunately, this upset Ryoko, "You're cheating Ayeka!" Though this accusation had also upset Ayeka, ""Cheating!?" You're a fine one to talk about cheating!" The princess exclaims.

The two soon began arguing with each other, though when Ayeka defended that she'll stop Ryoko from being with Naruto, before she has a chance to be with Tenchi, Ryoko suddenly had a clever idea, "Alright, you win, you can go first, I don't care!"

This "offer" surprised Ayeka, "What do you mean, go first!?" With Ryoko replying, "Well, you're trying to get Tenchi into the sack too, aren't you, well, aren't you, it's okay, I don't mind, I only wanted to be first with Naruto, that's all."

Soon Ayeka was a blushing mess at such a thought, "I-I-I am not a woman of loose morals!" She quickly defended herself, though the blushing face was anyone's guess.

Ryoko soon questioned said "morals" as she began investigating Ayeka's form, soon Ayeka became a confused mess, that is until the "demon" offered herself to go first, but Ayeka was quick to realise what Ryoko was pulling, "NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE! I won't be letting you have your way with Naruto, the kind young saiyan is far too nice to have someone like you!" Having gotten to know Tenchi's adopted brother, she can see he's just as kind and caring as tenchi and wouldn't want someone like Ryoko corrupting him.

Hearing this, Ryoko replied, "Hey now, don't you remember, it's in a saiyan's blood to be attracted towards strong women, and I'm the strongest here, so of course he'll soon be drawn to me, but if you want, we'll do things your way and fight!"

The two soon had a stare-down, then they began glaring at each other, though while they were fighting, a crying Sasami walked out of her room, moving towards Naruto's and Tenchi's room.

Quietly knocking on Naruto's door, knowing that he was the strongest next to Ryoko, "Hey, what's up Sasami, what's the matter?" Naruto asked in worry.

With Sasami explaining, "I had a scary dream." Tears still falling from her eyes.

Naruto soon took Sasami by the hand, "Come on then, we'll have a little sleepover in Tenchi's room, okay." With the little girl nodding in happiness at having both Naruto and Tenchi look out for her.

With that, the pair made their way towards Tenchi's room, along with meeting Washu along the way, with Naruto knocking, which ended up knocking the fighting women out of their fight, since Sasami only lightly knocked on Naruto's door, yet Naruto knocked just enough for the sound to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tenchi soon answered the door, "What!? Naruto, Sasami, Washu, whats going on!?"

Naruto just answered, "It seems Sasami had a nightmare, so I figured we could have a sleepover in your room, just to help her out."

Not really seeing a problem with it, "Sure, I don't mind, but where's Ayeka!?" With Sasami answering, "With Ryoko." Her tears slowly fading.

Hearing this, Washu couldn't help but release a sigh, while the group entered Tenchi's room, "Fighting again, I'm sure!"

With Naruto exclaiming, "Those two are just so impossible!" He just doesn't understand why Ryoko and Ayeka couldn't get along, since he understood that Ryoko likes him, while Ayeka likes Tenchi, but he just couldn't understand their differences.

Along with Ryo-Ohki meowing in agreement, catching Sasami's attention, "Oh, there you are Ryo-Ohki, I'm glad!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Washu just says out loud, "Lets forget about them and we'll ALL sleep together!" With that the door soon closed, this of course knocked the fighting girls out of their stupor and start rushing towards Tenchi's door, forgetting one thing.

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**"

""**SPLASH!**""

The devices that Ayeka had placed on both Naruto's and Tenchi's door, sending them both into the lake.

Naruto popped his head out the door, wondering what just happened for the door to open all of a sudden, "I wonder what that was, out there!?" Along with Ryo-Ohki meowing in puzzlement as well, since she was investigating with Naruto.

Though Washu was looking outside, "Two wet fools who forgot to knock!" She explained, making both Naruto and Tenchi confused, "Oh, nothing, come on, lets go to sleep."

With the girls taking Tenchi's bed, while both Naruto and Tenchi had their own sleeping bags, soon everyone began settling for sleep, though Naruto asked what Sasami's nightmare was, with Sasami answering that a woman took the brothers away from them, but both brothers reassured her that they weren't going anywhere.

But just as everyone was about to fall asleep, a strange whistling noise began sounding off, with Tenchi asking out loud, "Whats that sound!?"

Thankfully, Washu had the answer, "Sounds like Mihoshi's shuttle, and it doesn't sound good." Unfortunately, the answer wasn't what they were hoping for.

"**VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**"

**Next Day**

Due to Mihoshi's crash landing, the house and fences were destroyed, along with the guardians having burn marks on their wooden frame, with both moaning in pain.

As for the others, they were now camping in Ayeka's unit, inside Washu's "room," since that was the only thing that managed to survive such a crash.

Though as they were slowly waking up, Ayeka soon noticed Ryo-Ohki at the spot where she planted Ryu-Oh's seed, along with screaming in worry, which woke the others up as well, but as she rushes to stop the cabbit from trying to dig up Ryu-Oh's seed, she ended up falling into the water, but once things calmed down, Ayeka realised that Ryo-Ohki and Ryu-Oh were simply talking.

Allowing everything to become more calm, but who knows what will happen from here on out.

**The End.**

**There you have it, not much action or fighting, since it was basically an ordinary day for everyone, along with Mihoshi making her report and everything, along with Washu helping Naruto out with his food intake and his training, along with monitoring his Super Saiyan form until he's use to it.**

**I also hope everyone enjoyed the quick flash of Goku in the hospital after his fight with Vegeta, since I needed to add the part where Goku's afraid of needles.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	8. Hello Baby!

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 8**

**Hello Baby!**

**Masaki Residence**

With the help of Washu, along with Naruto's and Ryoko's strength, the house was rebuilt better than ever, after Mihoshi's unfortunate landing, but now things were starting to settle into a routine, with the others doing their chores, Naruto was back into training again, he could feel himself getting stronger as time went on, slowly managing to understand the Super Saiyan form better and better each day.

Right now though Sasami had went off to visit Naruto's and Tenchi's aunt, since her daughter in-law had just given birth to a baby boy, so Sasami was allowed to visit after a few days.

As for Naruto, he was training at a high level of gravity, doing callisthenics and really pushing himself, with Washu keeping an eye on him so he doesn't hurt himself too much, Naruto was thankful that he didn't fall for Washu's trick about training in his boxers again, since he was wearing a regular pair of workout trainers, training socks, black shorts and a orange tank top, along with a pair of blue wristbands, along with his tail wearing a weighted strap to it as well in order to make it stronger.

But when he began doing upside down push ups, his shirt had slipped down slightly, showing his sweating eight pack abs, causing Washu to record and save that video for later, for "medical" purposes, though the perverted grin was a dead giveaway.

Soon the day was closing to an end, so Naruto had managed to wash off the sweat, guzzled plenty of water since he sweated it out, then changed into his normal weighted clothes while chewing on one of his special energy bars, Ayeka having to go and pick up Sasami, with the girl being bashful towards the brothers, with nether having a clue what was happening, she soon rushed off.

Their aunt soon passed them a gift for the birth of the baby, which Naruto happily accepted, just as their aunt began walking away, "Please be sure to visit with the baby next time, since I'm sure the girls would to see the baby!" Naruto calls out.

**A Month Later**

Naruto had now finally gotten use to his Super Saiyan form, it took a while but he soon figured it out and gotten use to it, the form became like breathing, it also took a while for everyone to get use to him being blond from time to time, with Mihoshi giggling at how handsome he looked blond, along with everyone else chuckling along as well.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, with the "blond" Naruto poking his head through the door, he quickly released his blond form and returned to his natural red hair, not wanting someone outside the people living at the house to know about his new form, his tail soon wrapped around his waist and under his shirt.

He soon answered the door, "Oh Auntie, nice to see-!?" Suddenly the elderly woman soon passed him a baby along with some baby stuff, making him blink in confusion.

With the aunt explaining that the mother was under the weather and needed some help looking after the baby, with the aunt pointing that with loads of women could look after one baby, Naruto looked towards the baby in shock, since the woman had practically sprung it on them with out notice.

He was about to talk with his aunt, but suddenly noticed that she had "escaped" from his questioning, making him sweatdrop at the sudden "drop-off" of the baby, with him even having a chance to try and talk things out.

**Living Room**

After being dropped in it, Naruto had put the baby on the sofa, while the girls and Tenchi look after him, Naruto had placed the baby stuff away safely, with Naruto grumbling about sneaky aunts pulling a prank on him like that, causing the group to sweatdrop at the powerful saiyan's sour mood, though it was understandable since he prided himself of being a master prankster while growing up, but he soon stopped that when he entered middle school due to the lessons being harder.

But anyway, Tenchi explained to the others that they'll be looking after the baby for a while, at least until the mother was feeling better, Mihoshi just couldn't help but be pleased at seeing such a cute baby, poking the baby's cheek, which made the baby grab her finger and tried putting it in his mouth, which made Mihoshi giggle at such cuteness.

Though Ryoko quickly explained, "Well Naruto and Tenchi were much more adorable when they were little, especially when Naruto's tail was waving around and he tried to grab it." Naruto ended up blushing at such a reveal, though he understood her having to watch the two grow up while being sealed in the cave, with her spirit watching everything from around the area, he suddenly turned redder, "_What ELSE did she see while in her spirit form!?_" He couldn't help but think, but quickly decided he didn't want to know.

Soon Ayeka picked the baby up, "Well, obviously Tenchi and the baby are related, see, his eyes look exactly like Tenchi's!" She tells the others.

Hearing this was news to the brothers, with Naruto looking at the baby's eyes, then to Tenchi's, "Hmm, maybe a little, that is, if Tenchi was chubbier." Hearing this, Tenchi and the others couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto saying such a thing.

Soon Ayeka carried on, "And you see, if he's the grandson of Tenchi's aunt, well then, that means he's related to me also, so you'll grow up to be like Tenchi~" She cooed towards the baby, "Oh so cute~~ HUH!?" But the baby suddenly vanished from her arms.

But as she looked around in worry, she soon noticed that Ryoko had the baby, while holding him by the back of it's clothes and holding Naruto down to the floor, "Darling~ babies are so cute aren't they~~" Causing Naruto some discomfort.

Though Ryoko didn't care, since she wanted to be closer to Naruto, "Now lets play with mommy~" But before anything could happen, the baby soon had a strong hold of Ryoko's cheek, "GUH! Hey! Stop! Stop it baby!" Though this scene was pretty funny.

Ayeka on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to one-up on Ryoko, walking over to them casually, "Well~ Well now~ What did I tell you, a monster like you can't be trusted with a baby~" She soon yanked the baby away from Ryoko, causing the baby to yank Ryoko's cheek as well until he let go, but leaving her to rub it.

With the baby in hand, Ayeka soon exclaims, "No way~! Come, come little one, you were scared~~"

This of course made Ryoko angry, "Hmmm, what's that mean!?"

She soon got up and pulled the baby away from Ayeka, unfortunately for Ayeka, the baby had left some drool on her cheek, this in turn caused Ryoko to laugh at what happened, but suddenly, Ryoko felt something wet in her hand, looking towards the hand, she noticed that the baby had peed, so she passed the baby back to Ayeka and vanished from sight.

Unfortunately this caused the pee to spread to Ayeka's outfit, which soon caused Ayeka to both scream and accidentally throw the baby into the air, which sent the baby flying.

Seeing this both Naruto and Mihoshi quickly rushes to try and catch the baby, though they managed to catch the baby, they both ended up falling to the ground, with the baby on top of him, along with Mihoshi as well, which Ayeka soon apologise for such actions.

But Naruto and Mihoshi simply smiled at each other, "Well hi there! Did ya have a nice trip~" With Mihoshi smiling as well and agreeing, though because of this Naruto's top was soaked in pee, with the baby about to cry because of what happened.

Soon the baby began crying, while Naruto passed the baby to Mihoshi and went to his room to get a change of clothes and a quick jump in the shower to clean the pee off, while Tenchi was removing the dirty diaper in order to clean it, with Tenchi asking Mihoshi to change the diaper, along with noticing that Ayeka's dress was dirty also.

Ayeka soon volunteered to wash the baby's diaper, wanting to gain brownie points with Tenchi, with Tenchi heading off to get some more clothes ready for himself just in case.

Suddenly Ryoko appeared in another set of clothes, "Naruto~~" She calls out, wanting to impress Naruto, until she noticed Mihoshi getting confused with the diaper, along with Ryo-Ohki getting tossed around since she got too close to the baby, with the baby happily giggling and swinging the cabbit around.

Quickly deciding to move on from that, "I guess he isn't here!" She soon see's a bag and decided to help out in someway.

Just as Naruto came back down stairs in a new weighted outfit, "Mihoshi, you doing alright!?" Since he could see Mihoshi was the one changing the baby's diaper.

This caught the blond by surprise, "Um, uh, Yes I'm doing just great!" She replied,though it was obvious that she was lying.

Naruto soon noticed the state the baby was in, along with Ryo-Ohki, "Ah, Oh and Mihoshi, don't forget to put the diaper cover over it." Naruto tells her as he goes to get a bottle and some baby powder for the baby's milk, with Mihoshi now figuring out what went wrong, causing Naruto to be puzzled at the ditsy girl, but shrugged it off as Mihoshi just being herself as he enters the kitchen, though just missing Ryoko fly back into the room with a bottle herself.

Ryoko soon passed the bottle to the baby, who then managed to lose interest in the cabbit since food was around, allowing the cabbit to escape, allowing her to realise that she doesn't like babies and runs back upstairs to hide.

Soon Ryoko was coddling the baby, unfortunately this was while Mihoshi hadn't finished changing the baby.

Though in the kitchen, Naruto was preparing a bottle for the baby, having done so for other family members in the past, he knows how to make baby formula, but he soon noticed another tin of baby formula near by, "Huh, oh, someone must've made some already!"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the baby began crying, causing Naruto to quickly stop what he was doing, quickly entering the living room and saw Ryoko trying to force the baby to drink the milk, but Naruto quickly took the bottle from her, "Ryoko! WAIT A MINUTE! What kinda stuff are ya trying ta give him this time!" He exclaims, opening the bottle.

Ryoko feeling slightly offended, replied back, "What do ya mean, "what kinda stuff," it's the formula this time, I swear!"

Not truly believing her, Naruto soon got the lid off and poured the formula on the table, "Ah-ha! I thought so!" He exclaims when everyone saw that even though it was the formula, it was just the powder, since Ryoko didn't know that your suppose to mix a couple of teaspoons with some warm water before feeding the baby.

Though Ryoko had no idea if anything was wrong, all the while Ayeka was scrubbing away at the diaper, with Mihoshi soon managing to change the diaper, with everyone happy for her, though the baby soon peed again, causing everyone to fall into depression again.

Soon everyone got into a rhythm of looking after the baby, with Naruto letting Tenchi and the girls take over, since he needed to work on managing his new strength in Washu's lab, when he accidentally broke one of the glasses he was drinking from without meaning to, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt the baby later, since the girls ended up kicking out of the house as well until he was safe around children again.

Though he was soon in the bathhouse, cleaning himself from the hard work, "I never realised that gaining my strength could be dangerous to everything fragile like glass and plates, good thing Washu is helping out with that!" He suddenly had a thought, "Did I tell her that we were looking after a baby for a few days, NAH~ I'm pretty sure I did!"

He was soon relaxing again, figuring he must've told her, "I hope the others are alright looking after the baby, well time to get out." Just as he was getting out, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO TAKE A BATH~~!"

He suddenly ducked back under, since it turned out, Mihoshi was now in the bath with the baby, making Naruto completely embarrassed, wondering what he should do now that there was a naked Mihoshi in the baths close by, though he couldn't help but listen in to what Mihoshi was saying.

"Are ya ready, we're going in~~ There, nice and warm~~"

Naruto became even more worried, "_WHAT DO I DO NOW!?_" He couldn't help but think to himself, since he didn't want to be called a pervert.

Though unfortunately, "Babies feel so good~ So soft and bouncy~~" Hearing Mihoshi, Naruto just sunk lower into the bath, trying to keep outer sight.

That is until, "Uh, uh, see, see, now there's no use in doing that, I-I can't breastfeed you (giggle!), not yet, hey, uh, n-no, please, stop it, uh, uh, oh my, oh my~~" That did it for Naruto, during Mihoshi trying to explain to the baby what she can't do, Naruto's face became completely red, then he soon passed out at Mihoshi's "erotic" moans, along with the hot water doing him in as well.

**Later**

Soon after, Naruto was found laying on his back with a cooling towel over his forehead and eyes, with a sympathetic Sasami fanning him to help cool him down some more, "There, there Naruto."

Yet, all Naruto could do was groan out, "T-Thank y-y-you, Sasami~" Since not even his saiyan body could withstand such a treatment.

All the while the others were rushing around trying to take care of the baby, but becoming tired along the way.

Once Naruto had cooled down, he went back to Washu's to train some more, wanting to be able to pick something fragile without breaking it.

**Night**

Soon it was night time and everyone was exhausted looking after the baby, with Naruto now in bed after a tough time controlling his strength, since it's one thing gaining strength, it's another to control it.

Though no-one knew that the baby was gonna pay a little "visit" to a certain scientist in the middle of the night.

**Next Day**

Naruto was soon walking down the stairs, though he suddenly noticed the girls sleeping from exhaustion, "Huh!? W-What's going on! Whoa! The baby's gone!?" He was about to panic until he began hearing chopping coming from the kitchen.

Soon making his way towards the sound he soon spots a curious sight, "Little Washu!" Right now Washu had her hair up looking after the baby, though Naruto calling her name took her by surprise and she tried stuttering an explanation, "Little Washu, your taking care of the baby!" It was certainly a surprise that a scientist like Washu could look after a baby to begin with.

But quickly the woman tried to save face, "Y-Yeah, but it's so annoying, really, he just came into my lab without asking me, so annoying!" Even though she said that, Naruto noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

But since he didn't want to say anything about that, "Sorry, Little Washu!" All he could do was apologise, since he figured he did in fact for get to tell Washu about the baby.

Washu quickly went back to chopping, "No-one else'll take care of him! So I had to!" Her blush still remaining, causing Naruto to smile.

With a nod Naruto was about to help out in someway, but, "Naruto~ Good morning~" A pair of hands were now wrapped him from his back, showing a dark-eyed Ryoko hanging on him.

Though just before she could try anything with Naruto, Washu soon passed the baby towards Ryoko, "Oh I see, Washu's taking care of you." She exclaims depressingly, since her fun was just spoiled.

Soon everyone was in the kitchen, looking after the baby, though Naruto noticed that Washu looked a little, depressed about something, but she just smiled and tried to hide it, Naruto figuring that the others could now handle things, went back into Washu's lab to continue both his training and strength control.

But as he was training, time soon passed by, with Washu not telling him that it was getting late, so he soon exited the room and met up with Washu, "Hey, Little Washu, are you alright?" He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

As for the scientist, she just releases a sigh, "I just can't work today." She tells him, which surprised him since Washu always enjoyed working.

Knowing he was gonna be asking for it later, "How about we have a relaxing bath, that way we can relax and help wash each other's backs, along as we wear bathing suits or something to cover up!"He quickly finished, since he didn't want Washu getting the wrong idea.

With an agreeing smile, both made there way out of Washu's lab, though when they exited the lab, the room was a complete mess, with the girls sleeping in exhaustion, all the while the baby soon covered himself with the baby formula, causing Washu to run up to him and pick him up, "You girls! Really!"

**Bathhouse**

Soon all three of them were in the bathhouse, with Naruto and Washu wearing bathing outfits, with Naruto sitting next to Washu, helping her clean the baby, until the baby yanked on her hair, "YAHH! Don't pull, okay!" She asked, since it hurt.

Naruto just chuckled, "Well I must say, it is surprising that you know how to look after children, Little Washu, he's certainly taken a shine to you!" Naruto couldn't help but point out.

Yet when he was talking, Washu was in her own little world, having a flashback to a life she once had, she was about to say something, until the baby began shaking, catching the two's attention, when suddenly.

"**Bloop!**"

""GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""

The baby had just pooped in the baths, causing both to have to quickly released the water and began scrubbing the bath they were in clean, while Washu says to herself, "Why do I always have ta do this!?"

With Naruto behind her scrubbing as well, replied, "Do you really think the girls could do a better job than you(!)" He tells her in a joking manner, this caused Washu to lighten up as well, since the state they walked into was proof of that fact.

As they went back to cleaning, they soon noticed the floating basket that the baby was happily sleeping in, causing the pair to smile even more.

Soon both Naruto and Washu were looking after the baby, feeding him and keeping him safe, with Naruto managing to get his strength under control now thanks to his endless determination, though the girls just looked on in jealousy at Naruto and Washu acting like a loving family.

They soon had the baby meet Ryo-Ohki properly as well, while keeping him at a safe distance, Naruto though soon saw the baby reaching for a carrot end, quickly stopped the baby from trying to eat it, while giving a look that says 'That's not for you,' making the baby grumble at that, but soon got over it as Naruto smiled at him.

The pair were soon outside, with Washu and the baby flying on one of the guardians, with Naruto flying next to them just in case, but pulled faces at the baby which made him laugh, with Naruto being thankful that he was strong enough now to not have to worry about falling now that he was strong enough to fly without a care.

Soon the day came to an end, with Washu holding the sleeping baby on the sofa, with Naruto sleeping next to them, since the reason for him spending so much time with the pair was because he felt guilty having to leave the work to the others while he worked on his strength, but now he was quietly snoozing next to them.

But then Tenchi entered the room and the pair began talking, that is until the baby began crying, waking Naruto up as well, who saw the crying baby decided to unwrap his tail from around his waist and waved it in front of him, causing the baby to stop crying and try to grab the tail, with Naruto letting him, but keeping the tail away from the baby's mouth, with both saying good night to Tenchi, with Tenchi returning the gesture.

"Ma-ma? Da-da!?"

That is until the baby began gurgling "Mama and Dada" in front of the pair, shocking them that the baby would think of them in such a way, but with a pain filled smile, Washu replied softly, "No, no little one, we're not your parents." Suddenly Washu began hugging the baby, seeing this Naruto became concerned, but decided to leave it be until she was ready to explain everything.

**Next Day**

Washu was soon in the kitchen, fixing a few things to eat, soon Naruto walked in seeing such a sight, "Oh good morning, Little Washu!" He calls out, which also gained both the woman and the baby, with the baby trying reach out to him, while gurgling "Da-da!" Again, making Naruto slightly uncomfortable, but decided to leave it be for now since the baby doesn't fully understand yet.

But just before he could enter the kitchen to help out, the doorbell soon went of, with Naruto going to answer it.

Though he soon returned, "Washu!" He calls out to her, with him giving her an understanding smile.

They were soon standing in front of the baby's father and grandmother, with the father holding the baby now, along with a few of the baby's stuff, with Tenchi's and Naruto's aunt helping out, though Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi look dead tired.

Soon the visiting family members were giving their thanks towards Naruto and Washu, though Naruto explained that pretty much everyone helped out as best as they can.

But suddenly the baby began reaching out towards Washu and Naruto, calling out "Ma-ma! Da-da!" With the aunt and father being surprised at the baby's first words, but they soon went on their way, not noticing Washu's heartbroken expression.

Once they were gone, Washu soon began telling both Naruto and Tenchi how she had a baby before Kagato captured her, but explained that her husband was was from a prestigious family, where both the husband and baby were taken.

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Washu, "That's terrible Little Washu, I don't know what to say, I feel like I should help." But as soon as he tried to console her remorse.

His eyes suddenly looked up and noticed Washu was now in her adult form, looking at him in a "strange" way, causing him to quickly backpedal away from her.

But what he heard next scared him, "Naruto, I'll be glad to bare a child, if the child is your's~" She tells him seductively.

Naruto had no idea what was going on, "W-W-W-WHA! Miss Washu really I-!"

Before he could even stutter his way out of it, Washu had managed to walk up to him and put her arms around him, "No, no, no, Naruto, you can just call me, Washu~ Now!" She tells him as she leans in to kiss him.

Unfortunately such a pass towards Naruto caused him to try and pull back, but even with his strength, Washu's own strength was something else all together.

That is until a foot managed to kick her away, which caused Washu to flip through the air, but managed to land on her feet easily, with the foot belonging to Ryoko, "Ouch~ You shouldn't do that to your mommy, Little Ryoko~" She calls out, while rubbing the foot mark off with a handkerchief.

Though Ryoko just growls out, "Mommy my butt! you just don't know when to stop do ya now!"

Suddenly Ryoko's anger melted away when Washu placed her hands on Ryoko's shoulders, "Hmm, honey, I thought I'd make you a little brother, in case your lonely, being the only child in the family, I know it really must be tough~" While she then began holding Ryoko in her arms while patting the ex-pirate's head in comfort, causing Ryoko's eyes to twitch uncomfortably, "You don't understand how I feel~ I'm so sad~" But she soon threw Ryoko into the lake, having a "pout" face.

Then Ayeka busted on to the scene, since Ryoko is one thing, but Washu is a whole different ballgame that NO-ONE understands the rules to, "M-M-Miss Washu, how dare you say such things when you have a husband! HOW DARE YOU!" Since she knew she couldn't stop Washu from trying to get with Naruto, she has to try something.

Washu soon gave her a challenging look, "That was 20,000 years ago, that I had a husband, HAD a husband, Aye, that I'm quite so young~ That I'm lonely~ Come bedtime~ AH~ I'm so embarrassed~~!" She soon fires back at Ayeka, making the princess uncomfortable at what she was saying.

That is until a wet Ryoko shoves Ayeka out of the way and into the lake as well, "Hey you! I'm not talking about that! You listen to me! You don't lay a finger on my Naruto!" AS Ryoko was about to continue the argument, a wet and upset Ayeka began arguing with Ryoko, with Mihoshi stepping in to try and calm things down.

This whole mess just seemed to stress the brothers out, until, "Those kids are so helpless!" Washu's voice caught their attention, seeing as she was now standing next to Naruto, "Right Naruto, they never grow up!" She tells them while they look towards the scene, with Washu moving slightly closer to Naruto with a happy smile at her distraction of the three.

Though what no-one knew was Sasami had a worried expression on her face while sitting in her room.

**The End.**

**I know it's not as large as the others, but I wanted to focus on Naruto getting use to his new Super Saiyan strength and gain control of it so nothing bad happens.**

**Also, babies aren't really my strong suit.**

**I also wanted to do a chapter where Naruto and Washu interact more with the baby, since Naruto would feel guilty for letting the others handle the baby until he was ready to help out without hurting the baby with his strength, since if you remember just before the Cell Games started, Goku and Gohan couldn't control their strengths and began accidentally breaking plates and glasses without meaning to.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	9. Sasami & Tsunami

**Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it, though sorry about the wait, since it was the "ghost" one so it took longer than I thought.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 9**

**Sasami & Tsunami**

**Hotspring Inn**

The group were now back at the hotspring inn again, though unfortunately the place still looked partly destroyed because of Ryoko's "slip-up" with her spirit summoning.

As for Naruto, after finally gaining control of his SSJ form, Washu had discovered a shocking result, explaining to Naruto that it might be possible to go beyond his Super Saiyan from, to somehow ascend to a new power up, an "Ascended Form" if you will, or for people like Ryoko, a Super Saiyan 2 form, this information had surprised everyone, since there was no telling the limits that Naruto's powers were capable of, with each one wondering for far he'll reach.

But right now, they were having a break from that, since they wanted a break from their everyday lives for a while, which also gave Naruto a break from his training since Washu was really pushing him for his "ascended Form," wanting to know the limits of said form and other scientific things that flew over Naruto's head, but he can agree to being curious about such limits, but again, there was no rush, so they took as much time as they could, with Washu being a little bit impatient since she wanted results as soon as possible.

Anyway, right now, the brothers were helping each other with the luggage, with everyone just outside the inn looking at the mess that they left behind, with Ryoko adding her comment about it, "Jeez, what a dump! Are we really gonna stay here!?"

Hearing this, Naruto quickly pointed out, "Hey, you made this mess!" Since it was pretty much her fault for summoning an evil spirit that wrecked the place.

Ryoko however, "Oh my~ I didn't know you cared~ How sweet(!)" She tells Naruto, making both Naruto and Tenchi sigh at her not admitting her mistakes.

Soon the hostess greeted them, "Welcome, it's a long trip, thanks for coming all the way!" Along with a smile on her face.

Not seeing a problem, Nobuyuki just smiled and returned the greeting, "Well thank you for inviting us back again!" He soon began laughing at being able to return to the place, even though it was their fault for the inn to end up in such a mess.

"Here ya go!" The hostess soon passed Nobuyuki a hammer and a tool belt, making the man puzzled.

But soon, the hostess began giving orders, "Boys, you get to work repairing the damage, girls, you start on cleaning, laundry and cooking!" She soon tells them.

Hearing this, both Naruto and Tenchi soon realised that the hostess had invited them to repair everything that they broke, even though it was the monster's fault, but they both understood the reason behind such orders, unfortunately the others didn't like the idea of working.

With Nobuyuki being the loudest to protest, "B-But, we're tired, can't we rest a little bit first!?" He couldn't keep the whining out of his voice.

But the hostess was having none of that, "What did you say!" Giving him a look that made the man step back.

Not wanting to get even more on her bad side, "M-Me! Oh, nothing!" He couldn't help but feel scared of her, with Katsuhito adding his own two cents, "We should probably do as she says." Since he he knows not to cross swords with angry women.

Soon Washu walked up to the hostess in her "child" form, bowing towards the woman, "Excuse me Ma'am, pardon me, whats my assignment to be!?" She asks in her "innocent" voice.

The hostess looks towards the "evil" girl in puzzlement, "You're new, aren't you!?" She couldn't understand why there were so many girls in the Masaki residence, but as long as they help out, then she's fine with it.

Washu didn't drop her act, "Yes I am, how do you do, my name is Washu, and I am at your service, oh great, respected one!" Naruto just knew she was milking it for all it's worth just to get out of work.

But it seemed to work on the elderly woman, "Well, well! For being so young and all, you are a good, polite girl, and I like that! Now I'm not planning on letting any children do any work, so why don't cha run along with Sasami and play!" With her not knowing how old Washu really is.

This allowed Washu to release a gleeful, "Ah-Ha! Yes ma'am!" While walking away with a victory smirk, this of course made the others watch her go, with Naruto rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "_Ya can always count on Washu pulling a "prank" on others like that._"

Though when he thought that, Washu gave him a knowing smirk, which allowed Naruto to know she knew what he was thinking, Naruto just shook his head, thinking towards the red headed scientist, "_Do you want some eggs with that ham!?_" Which she just smiled at, since they both knew it was just one of those moments.

That is until, "Huh!? Washu, you slacker!" Ryoko exclaimed, since she was upset that Washu got out of doing work.

"**Clap!**"

"OW!? DHAT! WHAT DA!? UURRGHH!"

As it turned out, Ryoko got a smack on her butt for her troubles, though she couldn't really go against the old woman because of how scary she was, "Quit wasting my time." The old woman tells Ryoko off, yet Ryoko could do anything about it, except glare at Washu for "escaping" any work, which caused Ryoko to cry waterfall tears at such a thing.

Suddenly something caught the hostess's eye, "Ah, Nobuyuki, I thought you were a party of 9, but it looks like we've got one more guest." She tells them.

Hearing such a thing caused the father to become confused, "Huh, What are you talking about, there are only 9 of us!" Since he made sure to count everyone.

Now it was the hostess's turn to have a count through, seeing as there were only 9 people, "That's strange, I could swear I saw a young lady resembling me as a young woman!?" She soon walked away, having a puzzled look on her face.

Nobuyuki simply replied, "Well there's nobody like that with us, not at all!?"

Soon Katsuhito moved next to Nobuyuki, whispering to the man, "She's starting to see things." As if to say her age is starting to catch up to her.

This soon caused the woman to stop in her tracks, until.

"Watch out!"

"**CLUNG!**"

The hostess threw a hammer towards the pair, with Katsuhito yelling to watch out and moved slightly out the way, but Nobuyuki ended up get whacked in the face by the hammer.

The angry hostess soon gave her orders to everyone, telling them to get to work, with everyone doing what she says, with Washu and Sasami leaving to have a look around, but before they left, Sasami tried gaining Ayeka's attention, but soon had second thoughts about it.

Washu stood next to Naruto, "Oh, and Naruto, if you need to, you can turn down the power of your gravity watch to make things easier for yourself." She tells the saiyan, since she figured out a way for Naruto to have his whole body train without weighted clothes by making him a watch that can increase or decrease his gravity, ether while training or during his everyday life, just to make things easier on him and taking off his clothes when he needed to.

Naruto just gives a nod, telling her that he understood, but it was his choice if he wanted to do so, with that, Washu and Sasami left the group to their work.

While the two girls venture out, Naruto, Tenchi and their father and grandfather were on one of the roofs fixing it up, with Nobuyuki exclaiming, "This must be what she had in mind when she called and invited us over, hmm, I was so stupid!" He couldn't help but blame himself.

Katsuhito though, "Let's just say, naive." Since that seems more appropriate for what happened.

Though Nobuyuki quickly pointed out, "Well you were excited about coming here too!" But Katsuhito warned him sharply, "Did you say something."

With Nobuyuki quickly covering himself up for his slip-up, "Ur, agh, no, n-nothing, nothing! UUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!" Which caused him to miss the nail he was hammering and hit his thumb.

Seeing this, Katsuhito just had a disappointed look on his face, "I told you to be careful! UUUUUURRRRRGGGHHH!" But of course, that also caused him to miss the nail he was working and hit his own thumb as well.

Naruto and Tenchi both looked towards the pair of teary eyed adults, ""Boneheads."" They both said to themselves, about to go back to work on their own nails until.

"Hey! Boys, look!"

"**BONK! BONK!**"

Both brothers hit their own thumbs, though Naruto's hammer ended up smashing to pieces and he barely felt the hammer, but this also meant he'd need to get another hammer, Tenchi on the other hand, "UUUUURRRGGHHH!" Was in pain of hitting his thumb.

"Now who're the boneheads!"

Their grandfather had asked, since he was the one to cause the distraction, hearing this both brothers cried waterfall tears, since one was nursing a hurt thumb, while the other couldn't fly to grab another hammer and would have to pay for a replacement.

It was soon getting dark, with the men now inside the inn, working on a broken wall, until both Nobuyuki and Katsuhito saw something walking by then soon vanished, with both brothers having no clue what was happening.

**Storage Room**

The group were now in a storage room, with both Ryoko explaining what they saw, "I'm telling you what we saw, we saw a vague ghost-like figure!" She tells them, while holding her knife up and fading away slightly as an example of what Ryoko and Ayeka saw.

This made Naruto, Tenchi and Mihoshi very nervous, "O~kay! Y-You, you guys are just trying to scare us now, r-right!?" With Tenchi asking what the three were thinking, with Mihoshi holding onto Naruto in fear.

With Ayeka vouching for Ryoko, along with Ryoko nodding her head, this made Naruto's eyes widen, "Y-You both, SAW it!?" His fear of ghosts slowly coming into play.

All the while the three were scared, "Come to think of it, d-dad and grandpa,said they saw something, something similar!" Naruto was now getting more nervous, along with Mihoshi not wanting to hear anymore, since the girls weren't with them so nether could've seen it at such a time, all the while a strange smoke billowed into the room, catching everyone's attention.

With Ryoko seeing her chance to tease Naruto slightly, since he is a Super Saiyan and could now use his Super Saiyan 2 form, to a degree, "What are you both afraid of Naruto, Tenchi!?" A ghost should be no problem for such a strong being.

Both brothers, while still nervous exclaimed that they're not afraid, until their grandpa appeared through the smoke holding a candle, which caused the group to jump back slightly at the sight of the man, with Mihoshi now on her knees and her face in Naruto's abs, wanting him to protect her from anything scary.

Soon Katsuhito began telling them a ghost story, with Nobuyuki helping him by being the one to cause the smoke to billow in the first place, though seeing the pair, Mihoshi stood back up, with the help of Naruto, seeing as her legs were locked slightly after landing on her knees.

The old man continued with the story, about a couple that were so respected because of their love for each other, but the woman was ill since childhood and became bedridden for sometime, but she became even more ill and hadn't much time, though because of their love for each other, wanting to spend their last moments together, where one stormy night they heard a voice over the howling wind, "Head to the west, go over three mountains and you'll find a herb that can cure any kind of sickness!"

With the couples scared, though the man became hopeful, he ventured out to find the herb, but his wife didn't want him to leave, the man was determined to find the cure.

While the group was listening, Ryoko noticed Mihoshi was hugging onto Naruto and gave her a pinch on the hand, causing her to let Naruto go and nurse her hand.

But soon six months had passed, yet the man didn't return, with the woman wishing she was healthy so she could look for him, but unfortunately she couldn't hold on any longer and pasted away, with the candle in Katsuhito going out, but after that day, people began to see an image of a woman, calling her "the White Ghost."

Katsuhito soon stared towards the brothers, "So you both better watch out, her spirit wonders aimlessly, searching for her beloved, constantly searching, she may even come for you!"

The two brothers became terrified of such a thing, that a ghostly woman coming for them, thinking that they were the one she loved.

"HEYY!"

"""""**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**"""""

Suddenly the door to the storage room swung open, scaring the five teens half to death, with both Naruto and Mihoshi on the floor knocked out, hugging each other for dear life after such a scary experience.

Though it turned out to be the hostess of the inn, "Haven't ya rested long enough! GET BACK TO WORK!" Her yell soon caused both Ryoko and Ayeka to run away, both to do what the old woman said and because of the scary story.

All the while Tenchi was trying to wake his brother and Mihoshi up, since they both had a strong grip on each other, all the while looking at the old woman, "B-But I, the White Ghost is...!" Showing just how scared he was of the story.

The hostess soon realised what happened, "NOT THE WHITE GHOST!" She soon looks towards the pair of "adults" that started all of this, "That old story of your's again!" Since it seems a lot of tourists visited "haunted inns" because of such a story.

But then Tenchi realised that their grandpa made the whole story up, "HAHAHA! Yep, not mad are you!?" The old man replied in a joking manner.

Unfortunately this didn't go over to well with the hostess, "Cut it out!" "**BONK!**" Which she soon threw a torch at the pair, but ended up hitting the giggling Nobuyuki in the face, "Go fix the lights or something!" She tells them, since she had enough of their tom-foolery.

Once Naruto woke up, Tenchi explained what happened, this of course made Naruto upset, though he quickly grabbed the toolbox and went to sort the lights out, "Damn those old idiots, acting like big kids, they're the reason I have a fear of ghosts in the first place!" As it turns out, because of the ghost stories that Katsuhito use to tell the brothers, along with their friends, Naruto ended up developing a fear of ghosts, though growing up, their grandma use to protect them from such stories, but since her passing.

Anyway, Naruto was soon at the fuse box, placing the torch down where it shined in front of the box so he could see what he's doing, while mumbling about the idiot adults in his life.

But just as he takes a screwdriver out, "Huh, so what if grandpa made it up, we all saw something didn't we!?" Quickly shaking his head from such a thought, Naruto went back to work, not wanting to make himself scared because of such a thing.

"**BANG!**"

"WAAAAAH!"

That is until a noise scared him into running into a wall, his KI long since forgotten because of his fear, but soon saw that it was just a can, that is until a white ghostly hand patted him on his shoulder, making him wided-eyed in fear and drop the torch in his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He soon charged away, waterfall tears in his eyes after what just happened, until.

"CRASH!"

He ran straight through a tarp, "SPLASHHHH!" Being blindsided because of such a thing, he soon popped his head out of the water and about to run again, until he quickly noticed a white figure, "GAAAAHHHH!"

He tried to run again until, "NARUTO!?" It turned out to be Ayeka in the hotsprings, seeing who it was he soon calmed down, but began floating in the water with waterfall tears, since such an experience was both scary and exhausting.

**Fuse Box Room**

Though while that was happening, Nobuyuki thought it might be a good idea to give Naruto a little scare, not too much since he knew about Naruto's fear of ghosts but just enough for a laugh.

"NARUTO~~~~ Huh!?"

Unfortunately for the father, Naruto was nowhere in sight, "Now where did he go!?" He soon went to work on the fuse box himself.

**Hotspring**

With Naruto and the others, since Tenchi was with them because he heard his brother's screams and wanting to make sure he was alright, Naruto was mumbling and grumbling in fear, waterfall tears still flowing, but the group somehow managed to understand what he was saying, with Ryoko interpreting, "You've seen it!?"

With Naruto nodding his head in confirmation, which made the girls and Tenchi nervous, with Mihoshi hugging onto Washu in fear, "Hmm, I need to know something, where did you see it exactly?" The logical Washu asked.

She didn't get a vocal response, but a finger pointing towards the place he came from, until they all saw a ghostly figure.

""""""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!""""""

Which caused them all to scream in fear.

That is until the lights came on, showing everyone that it was Sasami with Ryo-Ohki on top of her head, which allowed Naruto to fall out of his scared moment, until.

"N-NOT SO TIGHT!" Turns out in her fear, Mihoshi was hugging Washu a little too tightly, but she soon relaxed when the "spirit" turned out to be Sasami, but, "I CAN'T BREATH!" When she heard Washu say that, Mihoshi soon released Washu, allowing the scientist to collapse at finally getting her breath back.

Deciding to change the subject, "My, that was so scary, I thought it was a- huh!? LOOK! SASAMI'S REFLECTION IS, IS!?" Her sudden change in demeanour caught everyone's attention.

They all soon looked at Sasami's reflection and saw, "Tsunami!?" With Tenchi exclaiming what they all were thinking in puzzlement.

With such a big reveal, it stands to reason that everyone was shocked that Sasami's reflection wasn't her own, but what puzzled the group even more was Sasami quickly turning around and running away with tears in her eyes soon everyone got up to try and chase after the young girl.

""""""WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!?"""""

That is until the lights went out and caused everyone to trip over each other at their vision blacking out, though Washu was still recovering from the "grip" Mihoshi had on her.

As for the reason why the lights went out.

**Storage Room**

"DADADADADADADADDADADADADADADADADAD!"

Turns out Nobuyuki was holding a live wire with a pair of pliers and was at the moment electrocuting himself.

**Outside**

Soon the group were outside, looking for the runaway little girl, calling out her name trying to find her.

Everyone then regrouped around Washu, who was trying to find Sasami with her computer, but had no such luck, "Even I can't sense her KI, I think Ryo-Ohki may have blocked us from finding Sasami in order to try and give her some space from us." Naruto says out loud, allowing everyone to understand that it might be possible.

Washu soon hopped onto her feet, "We'll just have to spread out and search for her ourselves." Since that was the logical choice of action, everyone agreed.

With everyone splitting up, "Huh, let's see, I'll go this way, then...!" "YOU! Go that way!" Ryoko was saying, floating towards where Naruto was headed, that is until Washu grabbed her, stopping her from doing something to impede everyone's search for Sasami.

**Later**

Soon Naruto spotted Sasami and Ayeka talking to each other, as he was making his way towards them, someone ended up grabbing his sleeve and yanking him into the bushes, where he landed on a pair of something soft, quickly blinking Naruto slowly looks up and noticed he was in the bosom of Adult Washu, he was about to yell out and pull away, but Washu managed to pull him back in with one hand, stopping him from yelling out.

Washu looks at him and tells him to be quiet, at first Naruto thought Washu was up to something, until he noticed a tied up Ryoko and Mihoshi, along with Tenchi watching the scene with Ayeka and Sasami, paying no attention to what Washu and Naruto were doing, with Naruto realising that what was happening was a sister bonding moment and turned to watch the scene, yet all the while, Washu never let him go and kept the back of his head against her chest with a cheeky smile, even though Ryoko was angrily grumbling and mumbling something, along with Mihoshi, both having waterfall tears about being tied up.

This sight made Naruto sweatdrop, though he understood why Washu tied them up, since the pair were the loudest of the group.

Right now though, his eyes went towards Ayeka and Sasami, "I'm sorry, Ayeka, but, I'm not the real Sasami!"The little sister of the two exclaims with tears in her eyes.

That announcement took everyone by surprise, "Huh! W-What! What do you mean Sasami!?" Ayeka was confused, along with the others hiding from them.

As soon as Ayeka asked that, Sasami began crying, this pained the others, with both Naruto and Tenchi wanting to go out and comfort the girl, but Washu stopped them, which allowed the two brothers to understand that this was Ayeka's job as the big sister to help Sasami out.

"**700 years ago.**"

Suddenly a voice caught them all off guard, but soon the image of Tsunami began talking, "**Yes, it all happened 700 years ago.**"

* * *

Soon Tsunami began her tale, "**That day when the space pirate Ryoko, attacked planet Jurai.**" She soon explained that while Ryoko attacked everyone was rushing around in order to get the defences up and apply countermeasures against the attack.

Along with a much younger Sasami playing around in the tree vault, where they kept all of Jurai's trees, but due to one of he ships outside the vault, hitting the outer wall, it caused the poor girl to stumble and fall, where the tree known as Tsunami saved her.

* * *

Sasami was a stuttering mass, "I-I t-tried, I tried t-to tell you, many times!" Her eyes just couldn't stop the tears, "The real Sasami died that day, t-there fore, I-I-I'm not your real sister!"

This admittance shocked Ayeka, who soon had a flashback of a young Sasami, chasing after her, but of course some sisters enjoy teasing their younger sibling, so she stayed just out of reach, giggling along the way, that is until Sasami fell over, which caused Ayeka to rush to her sister to make sure she was alright.

This memory made Ayeka realise something, turning around to hide what she was doing, "Why are you telling me this Sasami?" Catching the girl's attention.

Ayeka soon continued, her shoulders shaking, "Are you telling me this to drive me away!?"

Seeing that Ayeka was shaking, Sasami could stand the thought of her sister crying, "No Ayeka, I'm not, I love you so much, I do, I really-(Giggle~)" Suddenly Ayeka began giggling, showing that she wasn't crying but amused at what was happening.

Having a slight teasing smirk, "Really~" With Sasami repeatedly telling her that she does, "You do~ Well I love you too Sasami, we love each other, that's what counts." Ayeka soon tells Sasami, making the girl happy, though she soon became upset until.

"DDDOOOO'H! OOMPH!"

Suddenly Tenchi "fell" out of the bushes, causing the two girls to gasp in surprise at his entrance, "Ur, um, I!" Having no clue why Washu had pushed him, he looked back and the scientist waving at him, all the while holding onto his brother, who had waterfall tears at not being able to escape the woman's clutches, making Tenchi sweatdrop at the sight.

But he quickly got up and brushed himself off, "I, feel the same as Ayeka, Sasami, we like you just the way you are!" Which caused the three to smile.

With Ayeka finishing, "Right, Sasami, no matter what happens, you'll always be my sweet little sister." She tells Sasami with a smile.

Soon Sasami's eyes began to water, "Oh Ayeka~~" She soon rushes towards the pair, with Ayeka holding her arms out hoping for a hug, until.

"OH TENCHI~~~~"

Sasami ran past her sister and into Tenchi, hugging him as she cried, causing an awkward moment to happen.

Though Ayeka on the other hand, "be that way, that's fine." She grumbles with waterfall tears running down her cheeks, showing that she was upset that her sister went for Tenchi instead of her.

While in the bushes Washu was giggling, "So Sasami is a little girl after all, let's see~~" Where she then dragged a struggling Naruto along with her, while he tries to tell her something important, the still tied up Ryoko and Mihoshi, with the blond having fallen asleep, since Naruto wanted to at least help them back to the Inn, but couldn't because of Washu.

**Later**

Soon after Naruto and Washu left, the lights began turning on, most possibly thanks to Washu and Naruto, during which it also gave them time to untie Ryoko and Mihoshi, with Washu explaining that they needed the power back on without any "distractions" or something breaking, which caused Ryoko to falter and grumble about such a statement.

Along with Katsuhito and Nobuyuki joining them, carrying some picnic rugs and other things like food and drinks, with Naruto helping out thanks to his "watch" being turned off, making things more easier for him to carry.

Soon everyone was having a good time, drinking and eating their food, with both Naruto and Tenchi not touching any sake, along with Ryo-Ohki transforming into a crystal, showing off her skills, with Ryoko cheering her on, while sitting next to Naruto, "Hey~ come on Naruto~ Have a little Sake~"

Seeing this, Naruto had a slight sweatdrop, seeing that Ryoko was slurring her words slightly, "Um, sorry, I'm still a minor." He replied back in slight fear at her glossy eyed look, though Tenchi agreed with his brother about not being old enough to drink yet.

""GO RIGHT AHEAD!""

That is until the paired heard their father and grandfather to have a go, though Tenchi just sweatdropped at their laid-back attitude, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Um, well~ I suppose a little sip will be alright, just to build a slight tolerance for when we're older." While Tenchi denied such a thing, he decided to let Naruto have a go, since it was a logical idea.

Ryoko was happy to hear that, allowing Naruto to take the cup she was offering, with a quick throwback to gulp it all down, Naruto forgot one important thing.

"WHOOAAAAA!"

"**Crash!**"

He was sitting on a boulder and ended up falling backwards, making him hit his head and have a dizzy spell, seeing this Ryoko gave a pouty huff, seeing her chance of possibly have a drink with Naruto practically fly out the window, she then noticed Ayeka sitting by herself, seemingly worried about something.

That is until Ayeka explained that when Sasami grows up she will look exactly like Tsunami, which made them both worry, since nether liked the idea of Sasami possibly ending with ether Naruto or Tenchi, for obvious reasons, with Tsunami making her appearance and explaining how Sasami will still be herself, but before an argument could go off, Mihoshi was behind them, setting Naruto up right, giving his red spiky hair a slight brush and being amazed at how soft it was, until she noticed Ryoko and Ayeka arguing over who'll be with Naruto and Tenchi first, until Mihoshi tripped and accidentally pushed both girls into the water, cooling them down from their fight.

This scene was amusing to Tsunami, causing her to giggle slightly, along with Ryoko and Ayeka chasing Mihoshi down and pushing her into the water for revenge.

All the while Sasami was happily snoozing away.

**The End.**

**Again, sorry it took so long, I needed to figure out how to work Naruto into the story, along with his fear of ghosts, since this was the perfect place to put in the reason why he was scared in the first place, but also I needed to figure out how to make the whole scene work.**

**Also I realised that Washu could make a device that could increase Naruto's gravity without effecting the environment, so why not a watch for such a thing, it'd certain make things easier along the way.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	10. I Love Naruto

**Here's the new chapter, I was having a slight trouble with this one, seeing as it's mostly about Ryo-Ohki, but I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Also I won't put down what the date is because it didn't specify, also I must say I'm surprise I got this far, considering all the Naruto/Tenchi Muyo Crossovers that are in-line with both cartoons have only gotten to about 1 or 2 chapters so far, lets hope this inspires them to continue their stories.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 10**

**I Love Naruto**

**Naruto's Room**

At the moment everyone was doing there own thing, with Ryoko "fishing" by the lake, along with Sasami and Mihoshi being curious, Ayeka was somewhere doing her thing, Tenchi was helping his grandfather clean the shrine, Nobuyuki was off at work, while Naruto was sorting out his clothes, putting some of his old clothes away, possibly to pass as hand-me-downs, minus the pants, due to the hole for his tail, so unfortunately he has no choice but to ether throw his pants away, or give them to Washu for recycling/repairs.

"I don't think I'll wear these anymore, oh! I didn't know this shirt was here, oh that's right, I left it at grandpa's on my last vacation."

As he was shifting through the things he had, planning on using some of them, his eyes suddenly caught sight of something, "Huh!? What's thi~!"

He slowly cut himself off when his eyes landed on a familiar umbrella, along with a box that was holding something very dear to both Naruto and Tenchi, with Naruto's turn to look after it.

He soon took it out and hung it on the bar that held his curtain, there before him was a light blue, nearly purple, kimono, but not just any kimono, this particular outfit held a very special place inside both Naruto's and Tenchi's heart, "Mom, Ah! hmmm." A memory flashed in his head, but it was soon gone, for you see, this kimono was passed down from their grandmother to their mother, meaning that this was almost the last piece of items that their mother had before passing on.

Naruto's eyes became slightly misty, but he didn't cry, the fact is both Naruto and Tenchi knew that while their mother was no longer with them, they still knew she loved them with all their hearts, this caused Naruto to have a sad smile on his face, taking a quick breath, he continued sorting out his clothes, _"I'm sure Tenchi would be happy to hold on to this kimono for a while now._" He thought to himself.

**Later**

It was now noon, and Naruto had just returned from the fields after a nice hard days work, along with him getting use to his Super Saiyan 2 form, he hasn't quite mastered said form, but he's starting to slowly understand it, but Washu had told him that he just needed something to give him that extra push to truly gain the full form of it, then he'll be able to control the form.

He soon entered the house, along with announcing his arrival, while getting a greeting from Sasami and a happy meow from Ryo-Ohki.

He made his way up stairs towards his room, wanting to get a change of clothes and a towel for a shower and bath after such a workout in the fields.

But the moment he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight of Ryoko, dressed in the beautiful kimono, making her look even more beautiful as well, "Huh! R-Ryoko!?" Such a sight made Naruto completely gobsmacked.

All the while, Ryoko had a caring smile towards Naruto, "What is it, Naruto~" She asked him with a knowing look.

Naruto just couldn't say anything, he soon walked further into the room, where Ryoko soon gave a slight twirl past him, making Naruto even more stunned, "Do I look good~ Yes or no~"

Yet because of how stunned he was, Naruto could only nod in agreement, this caused Ryoko to smile brightly, her leaning into his face, "OH REALLY~~~!"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the close-up, Naruto pulled back slightly, but nodded all the same.

Hearing such a positive feedback, Ryoko was over the moon, dancing on the spot in happiness, spinning and twirling around, "**RIIIIP!**" That is until the kimono's sleeve got caught on the door handle and ripped, "Oops!?" Ryoko suddenly exclaims, since it was an accident.

Naruto seeing what happened couldn't believe it, but Ryoko not noticing his reaction, "Right, well I wouldn't call it well balanced." "**RIIIIIP!**" Soon ripped the other sleeve off.

Seeing this made Naruto even more upset, "DUUGH!" Along with his red hair flashing yellow slightly at his anger, not enough to enter his Super Saiyan form but just enough to show that he wasn't happy at what Ryoko just did.

But Ryoko still didn't notice, "But now see, it's nice and light and balanced~ Ur Naruto!?" But she soon noticed now that he was slightly shaking in anger and hair slightly flashing yellow, almost like a warning light, which is ironic considering his natural hair colour is red.

Naruto soon turned away in anger, his hair no longer flashing and staying it's natural red, "Oh you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Hearing such a statement had shattered Ryoko, but not only that, "MRAAAAWWWWOOOOOOO!"

"Huh!? Ryo-Ohki!?"

As it turned out, Ryo-Ohki had chosen that time to pop in through Naruto's door to pay him a visit, but she ended up hearing the last part of what Naruto said, with the poor cabbit thinking he was talking about her, but just as Naruto was about to explain, Ryo-Ohki soon phased through the door again and ran off, with Naruto trying to run after her, but ended up slipping slightly on the smooth floor due to only wearing socks, along with Sasami chasing after them, wondering what was wrong.

All the while, Ryoko was as white as a sheet, suddenly realising that she may have done something wrong without even thinking things through properly.

**Outside**

All the while Naruto and Sasami tried looking for the little cabbit, with Mihoshi joining in on the search at soome point, since Tenchi was still at the shrine, where he and Katsuhito were enjoying a cup of tea and some food that Ayeka had brought for them from Sasami.

Unfortunately nether of the three had any luck in finding the upset cabbit, "Sasami it's almost tea time now, she'll probably get hungry and come home soon."

This suddenly gave Naruto an idea, "Ah, Mihoshi, I'll go check the fields, you two wait in the house!" He soon rushed off to check the carrot fields.

**Fields**

Soon Naruto was running through the fields, he could've flown but didn't want to chance it because of passing cars, but he soon ducked down behind some bushes, "Ah!" He whispers to himself, seeing the cabbit sitting on a rock overlooking the fields.

Without making a sound, Naruto sneaked up behind Ryo-Ohki, the cabbit not noticing a thing, "MEOW!? MEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" That is until Naruto picked her up.

"I'm sorry Ryo-Ohki!" Hearing Naruto's voice, she soon calmed down, but she was still upset and turned away in a huff, "I apologise, I'm sorry!" Naruto tries to gain her attention, but she still huffs and turns away.

Seeing this Naruto soon turns her around to face him, "It wasn't you I was yelling at! Really! You see, I couldn't possibly hate you Ryo-Ohki!" He tells the cabbit with an honest smile.

Though she still had an upset look on her face, turning away, not believing what he said, her tail was slightly wagging in a little happiness, giving away what she was feeling, "I have an idea! Let's take a lot of carrots home with us right now, okay!" Naruto knew it was kinda a bribe, but it was the least he could do after hurting the cabbit's feelings.

Hearing this, Ryo-Ohki was now struggling to stay mad at Naruto, her little rabbit tail wagging just a little bit faster.

**Nearing Sunset**

Soon she was meowing in happiness at having loads of carrots under her, until she noticed that Naruto seems to be struggling with them slightly, mostly because of the watch he was wearing that increases his gravity.

Seeing Naruto struggle slightly, Ryo-Ohki decided to help out a little by making the basket float, along with Naruto since she wasn't effected by gravity or weights, just like Ryoko, "Huh!? Wow! Hey you're doing great! It's real easy like this, but I still need to get stronger on my own, ya know." Even though he said that, he couldn't deny that it was a little helpful and nice to have a slight breather from carrying everything, but the cabbit just meowed happily.

"Huh! Uh oh!"

That is until Naruto noticed a car driving towards them, "Ryo-Ohki, stop a car!" Though the cabbit was confused at what was happening, "Whoa! Someone's coming!" Naruto quickly used a burst of KI to knock them out of the air, just in time for Naruto to land on his feet and the car driving by, with no-one being the wiser of what just happened, allowing Naruto to release a sigh of gratitude.

With that near miss, along with figuring Ryo-Ohki wanted to help out, Naruto tied a few carrots to the cabbit's back, allowing her to happily help out slightly and not get them in trouble with anyone catching them.

Soon they were both in front of the entrance to the house, where Ayeka's guardians were acting as posts, but what made Naruto stop was the fact that at the entrance was Ryoko, catching Naruto by surprise.

Though what really surprised him was what was in Ryoko's hands, it was a amateurish stitching of his mother's kimono, but what made Naruto even more surprised was the fact that her fingers were bandaged and plastered, along with a plaster on her cheek, with her nervously trying to obviously apologise, but it was also obvious that she never actually apologised before and truly meant it like she does now.

Seeing her struggle, Naruto gave a kind smile, "I'm not angry anymore." Since it was true, mostly because of the hard work he did in the field tired him out, but also seeing the hard work that Ryoko put in to try and fix what she ripped, showing that she fully understood that she should've been more careful.

Once Ryoko heard what Naruto said, "You mean it!?" Though she can't help being just a little cautious, mostly because of her feelings for Naruto, though as soon as Naruto nodded his head, she soon floated in happiness, "YAHOO! Oh~ Let me carry that for you Naruto~ It's way too heavy~~" She then took the basket from his back, along with giving him the repaired Kimono, and began rushing towards the house with the basket in hand, with Naruto chasing after her trying to tell her that he could handle such a thing, but Ryoko, being who she is, didn't care, along with Ryo-Ohki bring up the rear, happy that everyone had been forgiven.

Then soon came up to the house, seeing Sasami sitting on the steps waiting for them, soon she noticed them along with Ryo-Ohki, allowing the cabbit to leap into Sasami's arms and placing the cabbit on the top of her head like usual, causing the group to smile at the cute interaction.

Naruto was about to grab the basket again, but Ryoko stopped him, figuring he could use a little help now and again, along with his tail unravelling from around his waist since he didn't have to worry about people seeing it, all the while the couple separated from Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, allowing Sasami to walk away to the kitchen, with both parties chatting away, though Ryo-Ohki looked back towards Naruto since she now realised he was the one working so hard for her carrots.

**Next Day**

Naruto was soon getting ready to head to the fields, putting his shoes on, along with setting his watch to allow him to work like a normal human, with Sasami passing him his lunch for the day, until.

"MEOW!"

Ryo-Ohki soon hopped into the basket, wanting to try and help out again.

"Ahhh~ No! You stay home, we wouldn't want to be seen flying around again!" Unfortunately for the cabbit, Naruto didn't want another mishap like with the car from last time, so he made the cabbit stay home, making the poor thing sad.

**The Shrine**

While everyone were happily doing their own thing, Tenchi was happily hanging out with his grandfather, after cleaning and washing the shrine that is, so the two were happily enjoying a cup of tea together, though Katsuhito raised his eyebrow at his grandson, "Tell me Tenchi, why aren't you with the others at the house, or working in the fields with Naruto."

Katsuhito couldn't really help but ask since Tenchi had been stopping at the shrine more often, after taking a sip of his tea, Tenchi released a sigh, "Are you kidding Grandpa, Naruto enjoys working in the fields because of the strength building, but then he turns it into a competition between him and me, by the time I get back home I end up collapsing from exhaustion."

Katsuhito nods his head at that, since Naruto does sometimes go a little overboard with the fields, "What about the house, surely there might be something for you to do there." It's not that he doesn't enjoy his time with his grandson, he's just curious that's all.

Soon Tenchi released a sigh at that, "The girls have gotten into this alien soap opera thing, there's no way I'd want to be bored outta my skull watching that."

Katsuhito had a slight sweatdrop at that, since he could remember his grandmother and his and Ayeka's and Sasami's mother watching some alien soap opera like that, and even he didn't want to be anywhere near them while they were watching such a boring thing, he still shakes at the memory of both wanting to escape and having to be quiet while the thing was on, cause no-one, and I mean NO-ONE could deny those three women their soap-opera.

Quickly clearing his throat, Katsuhito quickly replied, "Let's just be grateful for small mercies." Tenchi couldn't help but sweatdrop at that, but he also couldn't deny it ether, so the two carried on drinking their tea, never knowing what'll be happening with Naruto.

**Field**

Naruto was soon sitting down, wondering what yummy lunch Sasami had given him until dinner, "Well it's getting late, guess I'll have my lunch now." That is until, "Ah ahah(!) Some rice crackers(!) Did I do something to upset Sasami, or did she fancy a lazy-day today, wait, today!?" Suddenly realising what may have happened.

He sweatdropped at the thought, "Oh yeah~ Today's their soap-opera day~ That figures, oh well, she always makes a BIG meal at dinner time, to make up for it, I just hope my stomach can hold out until then." He soon began eating his "lunch" never knowing he'll be receiving an unexpected visit.

**(I'm gonna skip Washu's science lesson, since I pretty sure everyone knows about it, also I'm sure it brings back "horrible" memories of everyone's school life. lol)**

While the girls were discussing about The Mass, along with Ryoko getting into trouble, Naruto was happily ploughing away with his farming hoe, working up a nice sweat thanks to his watch, never noticing a strange brown feminine figure making it's way towards him, since it seems the creature doesn't have a KI signature for some reason.

**Washu's Lab**

While Naruto was working, with the girls trying to figure out what to do about the Masses, along with Ryoko having a bucket of water on her head and Ayeka having a flowerpot on her own with soil and a sapling growing out of it, with Sasami putting her hand up exclaiming how it was dangerous for the creature to be walking around.

But unfortunately, Washu explains that the Masses can't be detected by any form of sensor, but by their own eyes, "So~ Here is the question~ How would you go about finding the Masses~~?" The group just knew that Washu was enjoying herself in being a teacher again.

Ryoko, not really paying attention, releases a yawn, "Answer Miss Ryoko~~" That is until Washu ended up putting her on the spot.

Standing up, Ryoko tries to answer, "Well, I'd, I thin we should all go and look for them!" Wondering if that was the right answer.

"**BOOM!**"

"Wrong!"

Turns out, it wasn't the right answer, so now Ryoko has a Tanuki statue on her head, forcing her down, but because of her strength she managed to stay up, if only barely, but that's more than likely due to Washu's technology making it heavier that it was in order to punish her.

Ayeka soon raised her hand up, then stood up, "I think we will know where the Masses went, if we can find the factor that has effected them."

"Excellent answer Miss Ayeka!" This of coursed showed who was a slacker and who was a teacher's pet, but at the moment they really didn't have time to focus on that.

Soon in her hand, Ryo-Ohki was pulled from Sasami, "And would you believe that factor is this!" Washu tells them, pointing at the cabbit, making Ryo-Ohki meow in puzzlement.

With Ayeka having a puzzled look, asking how can she be sure that it was Ryo-Ohki that caused the Masses to act up, "If anyone communicated with the Masses it must have been her, she was the only one right there in front of the tank!" Washu soon explains to them.

With that answered, Ayeka began asking, "well if you know all that, then why don't you just ask Ryo-Ohki where-! Oh!" She soon realised that even if they did ask Ryo-Ohki, they wouldn't really understand her since she can only meow like a cat.

Before their eyes a machine appeared before them, "In order to find out where the Masses went, we'll check her memory with this device."

Unfortunately, Sasami didn't like that idea, "NO! You can't! No! You can't check her memory without her permission! The poor thing!"

Though Washu was about to try and talk some sense into the girl, Ryo-Ohki soon gave her consent by hopping out of Sasami's arms and landing on the chair, wanting to help out anyway she could, with Washu being proud of her "daughter" for her choice.

With Ryo-Ohki hooked up, Washu began typing away at her computer, showing a screen with nothing but static, "That's strange!? Very, very strange!? The main OS should be in here!?" She continued typing, trying to access Ryo-Ohki's computer files.

Suddenly the screen jumped, causing the girls to giggle at the sight that was on the screen, "Right, now there's nothing but carrots, and this area, OH! There is some data about us! Let's see if we can find the most recent data." Soon the image shows chibi-versions of everyone, with Naruto's version having a determined look on his face along with his tail.

Soon the screen changed to chibi-Naruto working in the carrot fields, where soon a Ryo-Ohki of Naruto's height was helping him, along with carrying baskets of carrots, sweeping up, the two hanging out and having fun, even one where Ryo-Ohki and Naruto were happily eating carrots together.

With the girls seeing such a cute sight, with all of them having waterfall tears at such a cute sight, "AWE~~~! Ryo-Ohki wanted to help Naruto~~~!" With Sasami answering for all of them at the answer they came to.

At this, Washu soon picked the cute cabbit up, "You're so cute~~~ Sweet thing~~~~!" All the while giving Ryo-Ohki a big hug for being so cute, suddenly Washu realised something, "But wait! If the force behind what's moving the Mases, is the Will to help Naruto!?"

With Ayeka realising something as well, "Then the Masses went to Naruto!" Since it stands to reason that that's where they'd go.

Until Mihoshi puts her hand up, "Wait, but why would the Masses go to find Naruto if they're Ryoko's father!?" Showing that the ditsy blond wasn't really paying attention.

But Ryoko tried to make her know that the Masses weren't her father, Washu on the other hand decided to move things along, "Our troubles begin, if the Masses sense the hidden power inside Naruto, no doubt his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 form would be a key factor in that." With Washu having a serious look on her face at what she was saying, with the others having some idea about it.

"Then they will attack him!" Hearing such an answer, Ryo-Ohki began struggling in Washu's grip, wanting to try and save Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ryoko soon released Mihoshi and flew towards the ceiling, vanishing from sight, wanting to get to Naruto and save him as soon as possible.

"RYOKO!" Washu soon screamed towards her daughter, trying to stop her for a moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well all I wanted to do was warn you," "**CRASH!**" "About the shield up there!" Washu soon finished what she was gonna say, with Ryoko crashing into the floor after getting shocked by said shield, "**BOOM!**", along with the Tanuki statue falling on top of her.

**Carrot Field**

Naruto continued with his work, having no idea what was about to happen to him, he soon stopped for a second to wipe the sweat from his brow, "Man, it's a good thing I got this watch on, otherwise things would've been too easy."

Carrying on, something soon caught Naruto's eye, look he saw a strange sight, "Hmm!? GAH!?" He quickly dropped the hoe and legged it, hiding in the bushes since he didn't know what this being was or what it was capable of.

He soon popped his head out, wanting to see what it would do, until it walked towards the hoe and began ploughing the fields as well, making Naruto even more puzzled, "I wonder if that's an experiment of Washu's!?" Since the woman does do some pretty weird things.

Figuring the creature didn't mean any harm, along with not being able to sense any KI from it, Naruto slowly got out of cover, slowly walking towards it, "Um! E-Excuse me!" He calls out to it.

The creature soon drops the hoe and steps back a couple of spaces, it then began shaking in what looks like fear, Naruto seeing this, decided that maybe the best thing to do was stop and slowly sit down, not wanting to scare the thing even more, all the while tilting his head to the side in curiosity, with the creature seeing this sort of reaction, slowly makes it's way towards Naruto, reaching it's "hand" out towards him.

Naruto, seeing that it was possibly trying to be friendly, slowly stood back up and reach out to try and shake hands with it, until, "NOOO!" Sasami yelled out as the girls, minus Ryoko, appeared before the pair.

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!"

"THAT CREATURE IS VERY DANGEROUS!"

Both Ayeka and Sasami screamed out, hearing this Naruto quickly turned around and about to run away, but, "DON'T MOVE NARUTO!" Washu called out, causing Naruto to pause on one leg, "You'll only enticen if you move! Try and keep your KI levels as low as possible as well!" She explains to him nervously, having no idea what will happen.

Now stuck in his position, Naruto was feeling like he was in a real pinch, "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT A LITTLE SOONER!" He has no idea what was gonna happen from this point.

That is until Mihoshi began talking, "Please stop this honourable father, your daughter Ryoko, grieves for you! Please stop!" She tries begging the creature, causing the sisters to become slightly exasperated at what the blond was saying.

With Sasami whispering towards Mihoshi, "But Mihoshi, it looks like it's a woman." Sasami tried pointing it out for her blond friend.

Mihoshi soon realised that Sasami was right, all the while Washu was keeping a firm grip on Ryo-Ohki, "Now don't you dare to move ether, not while we're in the Masses territory!" She warns the cabbit, but it didn't stop her struggles.

"What do you mean it's THEIR territory? You mean to say!?" Ayeka didn't want anything to happen to Tenchi's adopted brother, since Naruto was a good and honest saiyan, he was brought up right just like Tenchi.

"Settle down unless you want to scare it!" Ayeka was asking, but soon grew silent after Washu's message.

Washu soon continued, "We'll be just fine, our decoy is on the way!" This of course made everyone confused.

Unfortunately the decoy couldn't come sooner, since Naruto couldn't stay standing on one leg in a running position, he was slowly struggling to stay standing, until he finally fell over, unable to use his KI since he didn't know what the thing would do if he used enough KI to stay standing.

This of course caused the creature's hand to glow, showing the same type of power as Ryoko, only without limits, the girls also became nervous at what was gonna happen, but Washu held them back, not wanting them to be targets themselves.

"OH! I'M FINISHED FOR SURE!" Since he couldn't really sense just how powerful the attack might be, he had no clue how to defend himself, the creature could very well attack before he even has a chance to power up to ether of his super saiyan forms.

"Naruto~"

That is until Ryoko popped up, appearing like she always does, "Ah!?" Noticing that Naruto was pointing to the creature, with the creature now pointing it's hand at Ryoko, "Ah!? So I guess!? This is it!?" She says, since this is the first time she's seeing such a thing.

"**VROOOOOM!**"

""AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!""

With the creature firing at her, sending both Naruto and Ryoko flying away at the sudden impact against Ryoko's shield, the dust and wind was blowing everywhere, the creature's arm quickly regenerated after such a blast, along with powering up another energy blast.

But what no-one realised was the dust and blow-back had caused Washu to try and protect her eyes from the dust, "RYO-OHKI!" Which gave the cabbit the chance to escape her grasp and charge at the creature, leaping through the air the cabbit soon lands on the Masses head, scratching and clawing at the thing for trying to hurt her friends, with Naruto soon standing up calling out to the cabbit in concern for her well being.

But Ryo-Ohki continued attacking, even when the masses moved their hands towards the carrot-lover, their hands starting to glow orange, getting ready to blast the annoyance away.

"RYO-OHKI! ASSIMILATE NOW! AND CONTROL!"

"**MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**"

That is until Washu orders Ryo-Ohki to do something, which in turn, stops the creature and caused both to fall to the floor, seeing what just happened, Naruto quickly stood up and rushed towards the pair, "RYO-OHKIIIII!-!? Huh!?"

Along with everyone else joining in, wondering if the cabbit was alright, "Miss Washu is she alright!?" Ayeka couldn't help but ask in worry for the cute little creature.

Washu on the other hand, "She's okay." Had a smile on her face, showing that everything seems to have worked out in the end.

Naruto slowly reaches out towards the figure on the floor, "Urgh!?" That is until the person groans, everyone's eyes soon widen at the sudden turn of events, with Sasami laughing since Ryo-Ohki was now an adult human, or at least a humanoid furry adult female, since she was now sitting up examining her new hands.

Washu was soon looking at the new humanoid Ryo-Ohki, poking and pulling at different parts of her new body, "Uh huh, yeah, not bad, hmm, you've seemed to have assimilated quite successfully!" Washu soon finished her prognosis, all the while Ryo-Ohki was happy to now have hands.

Ryo-Ohki soon meowed in puzzlement, all the while everyone was happy for the humanoid cabbit, "Ca-" Ryo-Ohki was trying to say something, making everyone puzzled, until, "CArrots!" She exclaims proudly, making everyone smile since it seems Ryo-Ohki still has a love for carrots.

Deciding to help out in someway, Naruto holds his hand out for her, "Here!" He tells her, with Ryo-Ohki meowing happily at the gesture and grabbed hold of the hand, allowing Naruto to help her stand up on her own two legs.

All the while both Sasami and Mihoshi were blushing at the sight of a "naked" humanoid Ryo-Ohki, but soon Naruto lets go of her hand.

"MMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Causing the poor new humanoid to tumble away, with Naruto trying to help her but it was too late, she soon crawled her way back up, but it was obvious that she was having trouble, with Sasami asking if the new humanoid was alright.

Though Washu pretty much helped out, "I really think you should practise walking Ryo-Ohki." She calls out, since it was that obvious that the cabbit wasn't use to such things yet, causing everyone to have a nice laugh about it.

Soon Ryoko popped her head out of the dirt due to the blast and trench that the Masses had created, "Ugh! What a day!" She couldn't help but groan.

**Next Day**

Naruto was soon back in the fields, since he explained what happened to Tenchi last night about what happened, along with the girls filling in the gaps since there was somethings that Naruto didn't know, such as just how powerful the masses truly were, which in turn, caused him to collapse onto his knees and butt, thinking he could've been vaporised if Ryoko hadn't have showed up, with both Ryoko and Mihoshi comforting Naruto by giving him pats on his head and back, only this time, Ryoko didn't fight anyone off since it was quite the experience.

But he soon got over it and was back in the field pulling and trimming the carrots, all the while in the background Sasami was helping a dressed Ryo-Ohki learn how to walk, with the cabbit in a child form instead of her adult form, since it'd be weird for an adult to learn how to walk.

Naruto just smiles at the interaction, having collected a lot of carrots, along with his watch still active to help with his training, "Shall we go Sasami!?"

He soon drops the carrots into the basket, along with turning around and putting the straps over his arms to carry them, unfortunately he got up too quickly, causing to stumble slightly, due to the shift in gravity because of the watch, but Ryo-Ohki soon managed to stop him from falling, "Oh, thank you Ryo-Ohki!" With the cabbit-girl meowing happily at being helpful, "Of we go now!" But unfortunately Naruto ended up pushing off from her, causing her to tumble backwards and revert back to her cabbit form, causing both Naruto and sasami to chuckle and giggle at such a cute thing.

But no-one truly knows what the future will bring for both Naruto and Tenchi soon after, as an ominous spaceship was sailing through the stars.

**The End.**

**There you have it, Ryo-Ohki gaining a humanoid form, unfortunately it's difficult to describe so it might be best to watch the episode to have an idea of what she looks like.**

**Also this might have been a short chapter, but remember the episode was mostly about Ryo-Ohki wanting to help out more.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	11. The Advent of the Goddess

**I hope everyone's ready for this one, since I've taken a little bit longer to write it, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 11**

**The Advent of the Goddess**

**Washu's Lab**

Right now Naruto was in Washu's lab, strapped to a machine with only his boxers, again, as well as the machine both scanning and stopping him from using his KI, making him having to sit and wait until Washu was finished, the others were busy, with Tenchi in the fields tending the carrots, Sasami and Mihoshi in the kitchen making dinner, with Ayeka somewhere doing whatever.

As for Ryoko, she was off somewhere getting some sake, though Sasami asked her to get some for the food, but knowing her, she'd probably drink it all long before even reaching home, "_NARUTO!_"

"What the!?" Naruto suddenly felt a shock of something.

"What's wrong with you Naruto!?" Washu couldn't help but ask, since she did feel a slight spike in Naruto KI.

Naruto, looking towards Washu in confusion, "I-I thought I heard someone call me!?" It just didn't make any real sense, since Washu's lab was shielded, along with being a pocket dimension, so it shouldn't be possible for such a thing.

The scientist just shrugs her shoulders, "You're hearing things." She soon went back to her work, "Agh!?" Causing a device to land on Naruto's head that started blinking.

But she paid no mind to it, "Hmm, by the way, did you have any luck?" She asks.

Knowing what she was talking about, Naruto replied, "No, and believe me I've tried several times since we found out about my limit, but..."

Washu simply looks towards him, "And you can't get past the barrier and truly reach Ascended Super Saiyan, since we both know you managed to reach that bulky version, just not the actual form."

The pair tried to think why Naruto could completely achieve the true Super Saiyan 2 form, though the bulky form was powerful, but because it didn't give Naruto enough speed he'd be a sitting duck in combat, "The same can be said for Tenchi as well, since he can't call forth his lighthawk wings ether." She finishes as an after thought.

Naruto just smiled, "It was probably just an accident for him, I think, or created by Tsunami's power?" He tried to rationalise.

Still typing on her computer, Washu answered back, "I don't think so Naruto, those wings were definitely generated by him!" She tells Naruto seriously.

Soon she entered "lecture-mode" just like any teacher or professor, "Now listen up! He was completely blocked from any outside power, including Tsunami's that time, and his body was-!?" "Naruto!"

Suddenly a voice cuts Washu off, with both looking towards it seeing Sasami walking towards them with a smile, that is until she noticed Naruto's state of dress, causing her to rush back into the shadows, but she popped her head out with a red blush at seeing Naruto's muscular body, "Naruto! Washu! It's meal time!"

Hearing this Naruto brightened up, along with the scanner on his head, "Great! I'm starving!" Showing his saiyan heritage through his stomach.

Washu simply smiled, "Hmm, well, probably it's all mental, normally you and Tenchi don't need Super Saiyan 2 form and Lighthawk Wings in your daily life!" She soon turned her equipment off, since she was feeling hungry as well, also it was true that Naruto didn't really use such power in his life, along with Tenchi.

As she was turning things off, Naruto had a stray thought, "Ur, trivial question, but did I really need to take my clothes off!?" He couldn't help but ask while looking at his form.

Washu just smiled and gave a light chuckle, "No!" She says while blushing slightly at the "eye-candy" Naruto was giving her.

Naruto's head soon bounced downwards with waterfall tears, "Oh I knew it!" Since he should've known Washu would've tried something like this, but because she was a scientist and told him that it was "strictly medical" he ended up in only his boxers, feeling like a complete fool.

**Living Room**

Sasami was placing the food on the table, while Naruto and Washu were exiting her lab, "Oh I am staving~~!" She exclaims, since she was hungry, but also because she had "fun" examining Naruto.

With Naruto bringing up the rear fully clothed, along with his tail swinging in the air, though a concerned Ayeka walked up to him, "Naruto are you alright, you don't seem to be hurt but..." She asks out of concern for Tenchi's brother, since when she marries Tenchi, Naruto will be her brother in-law, so it's best to be on friendly terms with him, also she was concerned that Washu might've tried one of her experiments with Naruto.

Naruto seeing her worry, simply replied, "Oh no, I'm fine." Along with Tenchi returning through the door after his shower, since he was hungry from working in the fields as well.

Washu on the other hand, "What'd ya say!?" Simply asked since it sounded like Ayeka thought she was gonna experiment on Naruto, which was slightly insulting to her.

Not wanting to get on the scientist's bad side, Ayeka quickly denied everything, "Oh no, no, nothing!" Since Washu was scary in some areas.

With that out of the way, Sasami and Mihoshi soon entered the living room, "Go on Naruto, eat, and eat a lot!" Since everyone knew of Naruto's hunger, but thanks to Washu, Sasami didn't have to worry about using all the food, since Washu made it were Naruto's food has more calories whenever he touches a plate, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying his food.

Only before he could sit down, he noticed something, "Hey, where's Ryoko!?" Since it wasn't like her to miss a meal.

With Sasami answering, "Ryoko went out a while ago to buy some sake, so she should be back any minute now!" With Ryo-Ohki meowing along.

Along with Ayeka finishing, "She probably drank it along the way and fell asleep... As usual." This caused the others to sweatdrop at Ryoko being predictable in certain areas.

With both Mihoshi and Sasami being upset about their hard work going to waste, but Washu simply smiled, "Don't bother waiting for her, let's just eat, just give her the leftovers and she won't know the difference!" Such a answer made Naruto, Tenchi and Sasami sweatdrop, since while it may be true, it still was a little rude not to eat with everyone at the table.

Quickly moving towards the door, "Well, I think I'll go look for her!" Naruto tells everyone, since he didn't want to be rude to Ryoko or hurt her feelings, though it might also be his saiyan blood, but he also cares about her as well.

Washu on the other hand, "Oh! You will!?" Which caused the others to sweatdrop at her uncaring nature towards her daughter.

While Naruto went out looking for Ryoko, the others decided to watch some telly, since it wouldn't take long for Naruto to find her, since he could use his KI to sense her, meaning that the food wouldn't get too cold.

Though just as he exits the door, "OH Ryoko! What are you doing here!? You're keeping everyone waiting, ya know!" Naruto tells her, a little angry that she took so long.

Though 'Ryoko' on the other hand became a completely blushing mess at just seeing Naruto, "_Oh, what's happening!? Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden!? And my facial __capillaries are open all the WAY!? Naruto Masaki! I've known him since I've duplicated the data, but I had no IDEA about this kind of reaction!_" Since Zero, an android created by the fabled, Doctor Clay, had not only copied Ryoko's physical body, along with her energy so no-one would detect her as someone else, she also had all of Ryoko's memories, including her feelings for the saiyan standing before her.

Naruto on the other hand started looking concerned at Ryoko's strange behaviour, "Um, Ryoko, uh!?"

'Ryoko' simply held the sake bottle up towards Naruto, "Yes!" She soon began walking towards him, offering him the bottle.

"WHOA!?"

"**CRASH!**"

That is until she fall off the walkway and landed on her face, with Naruto being even more concerned, that is until, "Naruto~ I went to buy it so we can drink it together~~!" She soon placed the bottle in Naruto's hands, confusing the boy even more.

Naruto looks at the bottle in his hands, "Drink it together!?" Now don't get him wrong, Ryoko had tried to "offer" him to drink some sake before, but this time it was more stranger than usual.

'Ryoko' soon began rubbing her nose against his ear, "It's like indirectly... kissing~~~" For some reason she just couldn't help herself.

Naruto became even more freaked out, "Uh, HEY! What are you...?" But the moment he made eye contact with Ryoko, her whole face became a blazing red, along with her hands on her cheeks as she moves away from Naruto, though Naruto soon spotted an irritated Ayeka, "Oh! Miss Ayeka!?" Since he didn't really notice her because of Ryoko's bizarre behaviour.

With Ayeka seeing the interaction, "ENOUGH! IS ENOUGH!" Since she didn't want Ryoko to end up with Naruto before she(Ayeka) ended up wih Tenchi, but the moment Ryoko turns towards the princess with such a blushing red face, Ayeka became uncomfortable at such a reaction, but soon realised that she needed to be quicker, "Have it your way, I'll just get closer to Tenchi! Humph!" She soon entered the living room to sit next to Tenchi.

Though Naruto felt uncomfortable at what had just happened, he came up with a possible idea why Ryoko was acting this way, "Ryoko, go eat, go eat!" While he goes towards the kitchen to put the sake away, since he figured Ryoko was hungry, though he missed a slightly distraught Ryoko reaching out to him.

Zero on the other hand, was struggling to understand what was happening to her, "_What is it about that boy!? What's this surge of emotion that's flared up in me!? Is it that boy who's caused IT!? Ohhhhhhhhhh~~~~~!_" She knows that Naruto is strong and powerful in his own way, since from her duplicated memories she knows he's a saiyan, possibly the last of his kind, yet, he's not battle hungry or "evil" like his brethren.

While she was trying to contemplate her feelings, Washu, Sasami and Mihoshi soon poked their heads out at seeing the strange behaviour Ryoko was displaying, seeing as she was hugging herself over something.

Night time soon came along, Naruto was in his room doing his homework, along with Tenchi studying with him since even though the school blew up, they still needed an education.

All the while the girls were down stairs helping Washu with her latest invention, a strange looking scanner that seems to also imitate a person's facial expression, with Ayeka being the test subject, since the thing was on top of her head, making Ayeka really concerned with what was happening.

Mihoshi soon prodded it, "Wow!? What's this!?" She couldn't help but ask, that is until, "YOU DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She got yelled at by Washu, since she didn't want Mihoshi accidentally destroying it, which caused the blond to pout but no longer touching the equipment, with Ayeka being grateful since she didn't want the thing exploding while it was on top of her head.

Washu soon went back to her typing, but then Washu soon turned towards Ayeka, "Hmm, now stretch the face!" She soon pulled Ayeka's cheeks, which caused the machine to stretch as well, but she soon let's go, "And close your eye!" With Ayeka closing one of her eye, along with the scanner doing the same, "And close your other eye!" With Ayeka doing as she says, "And open your mouth! WIDER!" With Ayeka following her order, "AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Along with the machine.

But soon Washu poked her cheeks, "And smile!" With both Ayeka and machine doing so.

Though Ayeka quickly became frustrated, "What's this all about!?" Since she had no idea what was happening since Washu only asked that she needed some help with something.

Seeing that her fun was now stopped, Washu answered, "Hmm, just checking your life-form data from the time you came to live in this house, ya know, scientific stuff." All the while she was typing on her keyboard, "Be a good girl and sit still for me!" Washu soon lifted a finger and moved towards Ayeka, then gently poked Ayeka's chest.

"AH!?"

Which got a cute reaction out of the girl, "Responsive aren't we! Worthy of the princess of the planet, Jurai!" Washu exclaims in a slightly teasing way.

But Ayeka didn't find it funny, "MISS WASHU!" Since she suddenly jumped up and towered over Washu in angry embarrassment.

Though Washu laughed slightly, "Hey, hey, easy, just kidding, just kidding!" Since she didn't want to tease Ayeka TOO much.

All the while, 'Ryoko' was watching the strange interaction, "_So that's Washu, the greatest scientist that even my doctor couldn't compete with!?_" Zero thought to herself, since it was a pretty strange sight.

Soon 'Ryoko' went next, with Washu pulling a slight prank on 'Ryoko' about her breast sagging, but this just made 'Ryoko' angry, that is until Ryo-Ohki in her child-form, and Mihoshi were tossing the machine to each other, as though it was a toy, "STOP IT BOBBLEHEAD! I told you not to play with that!"

"**BOOM!**"

"MEEEOOOWWWW!?"

Unfortunately, as Mihoshi turned towards Washu to answer her, the device smacked right on her head, causing a small explosion to cover her head, along with Ryo-Ohki to revert to her cabbit form in surprise, fortunately there was no-one hurt, which is more than you can say for Washu's scanner.

**Next Day**

It was soon the early morning, with Naruto rushing out, "I'M LEAVING!" But unfortunately Washu stopped him, though it was kinda obvious that Naruto wanted to try and escape Washu.

"Oh Naruto, PLEASE~~~!" With the scientist wanting something, "It'll just be a minute~ Only to examine you a little bit~~~~~!" All the while holding his arm to stop him from running.

Though they managed to separate, Naruto exclaims, "But I have to go to the fields now!" Since he wants to escape Washu's "grasp" before she tries to make him take his clothes off again for her examination, he also knows that she'll take more than a minute.

Washu soon leans in closer, making Naruto even more uncomfortable, "But you promised to be my guinea pig~ didn't you~~~!" She reminds him.

At this Naruto fully turns towards her, "Now there's a conversation I don't recall!" Since they never did have such talks.

But Washu became slightly "forceful" By brushing up against him, "Naruto~ Darling~ PLEASE~~~" Trying to get her way.

Of course, this made Naruto really uncomfortable, "Um! M-Maybe later, when I come back, Igottagookay!" He soon ran away from Washu, with Washu pouting, "Ugh you mean thing~~~!" Since Naruto was now on the other side of the walkway.

But soon returned, "Little Washu, do you know where my gloves are!?" He asks her, that is until it turned out she was holding them.

"Oh(!) How did they get here(!?)" She exclaims, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"I knew it was you Washu!" Since it was obvious, which caused the two to laugh in good humour, though just before Naruto went the first time, 'Ryoko' had appeared behind Washu about to kidnap her, until Naruto had returned for his gloves, she became a blushing red statue, with both wondering what was up with the ex-pirate, but shrugged it off and carried on with their business.

**In Space**

No-one really noticed that they were being spied on while this was happening, with an old man becoming even more frustrated at this development, "Damn Washu! She won't fall into our hands very easily!" But suddenly, something made the man confused, "Funny, she called that boy her guinea pig!?" Fortunately he doesn't yet know about Naruto's saiyan heritage due to being more focused on spying/catching Washu and Naruto having his tail wrapped around his waist and under his shirt.

**Later**

Everyone were just having a lazy day, with Tenchi helping Naruto out in the field, while Mihoshi was having a nap on the couch, with Sasami in the kitchen getting some food ready for everyone, and Ayeka doing something else, with 'Ryoko' laying on one of the support beams having a nap as well, along with Washu looking through a book, but soon closed it and went to her lab.

This of course caught 'Ryoko's' attention, but just before she could enter the door to the lab.

"Ryoko! Isn't today the day you're suppose to do the laundry!?"

Naruto's voice caught her, since he returned home to get his and Tenchi's lunch, causing her to freeze up and turn red, until slapped her checks, gave herself a punch, then wrote something on her palm and quickly ate it, which caused her to calm down, along with her face returning to normal, "Oh is it!?" She asked, trying to act normal around Naruto.

Naruto just ask, "Did you forget!?" Since he needed to grab the food and return to Tenchi before his brother staved to death.

Ryoko soon phased to be next to him, "Well~ Then~ Why don't you join me Naruto~~!" She asks him shyly, while grabbing his arm, which caused her to blush at how close she was to him, with Naruto having a puzzled look on his face.

"**CRASH!**"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

That is until Mihoshi fell off the couch and her watch started beeping, waking the girl up, "My god! What am I gonna do!? It's an emergency!?" She asks herself out loud.

She soon walked up to the two, while Ryoko was still holding Naruto's arm, "Naruto! Uh! Oh!" Mihoshi was saying until she pulled her dimensional cube out from her hair and gave it a twist, "I've got an emergency call, so I'll be out for a while!" She tells them while still twisting the cube.

With Naruto smiling, "Well take care Mihoshi!" He tells the blond, wishing her luck with such a thing, since he kinda understood that she has a job to do.

Hearing his concern made the ditsy girl happy, "Oh it's so sweet of you to say that, it shouldn't take too long, I'll be back by dinner time!" She tells them, while her outfit quickly transformed into her police outfit, then teleported from sight.

"**SPLOSH!**"

That is until the sound of someone falling into the lake caught their attention, telling them that Mihoshi had accidentally fellen into the lake.

**Washu's Lab**

While Mihoshi had shot off in her ship to investigate, Washu was happily typing away at her computer, though 'Ryoko' soon began to sneak into the lab, though she had a slight run-in with the chime hanging on the door, but quickly removed it before it could alert Washu, she soon made her way towards the unsuspecting scientist about to nab her.

"Little Washu! Dinners ready!"

Naruto opened the door calling to Washu, which made the scientist turn around to look towards Naruto, but also made 'Ryoko's' whole face turn red.

"Oh it's so late already!?" Washu couldn't help but say out loud, since she's been busy, but soon noticed 'Ryoko', "And what do you want little Ryoko!?" Washu couldn't help but ask.

Of course, getting caught like this 'Ryoko' quickly thought up an excuse, "I, um, uh, um, I just thought you might need my help with something~~!?" All the while hoping she'd buy it.

Hearing this, Washu happily tells her, "Alright! Then you can put this and this and this data in for me!" Where she soon made her way towards Naruto, "Thanks Ryoko!" And soon chimed happily, which caused 'Ryoko' to realise she may have done something she'd regret.

Soon Washu was standing next to Naruto, with the red haired saiyan being concerned that 'Ryoko' would miss her dinner, but Washu simply brushed it off and dragged him away, though 'Ryoko' blushed at Naruto's thoughtfulness, she soon sat down and got to work, grumbling about her slight hiccup.

**Dinning Room**

As everyone were happily eating their food, unfortunately, there was an extra plate, with Sasami feeling slightly disappointed, yet understood why, "I don't think Mihoshi is gonna make it, not for dinner anyway." Which caught her sister, Ayeka's attention, but soon they both turn their attention towards a daydreaming 'Ryoko.'

Who was at the moment starring lovingly towards Naruto, "Ryoko! Ryoko!" But Sasami soon caught her attention and knocked 'Ryoko' back down to earth again, "Don't you like the food!?" Sasami couldn't help but ask, not noticing that Ryoko was focused on 'something' else.

Quickly blinking back to reality, "Oh, no it's not that! It's delicious!" She soon began eating, though soon everyone at the table were starring at her, since they never knew 'Ryoko' could eat in a polite manner, "Why's everyone starring at me!?" Which she couldn't help but ask.

**Next Day**

It was early morning and everyone went about their normal routine, with Naruto at the fields carrying some carrots, "Bout time for a tea break!" With his watch set to another level to both workout and have plenty of carrots for the cabbit, "MEOW!" "Wha!?" That is until said cabbit managed to steal one of the carrots from his hands, "R-Ryo-Ohki!?" Catching Naruto off guard since he wasn't expecting the cabbit to do such a thing.

Suddenly the cabbit began running away with her 'loot' with Naruto chasing after her, "WAIT! Ya have ta wash it first! GET BACK HERE!" Forgetting all about his gravity watch and chasing after the cabbit at a normal person's pace.

With nether noticing they were being watched by 'Ryoko' at this moment, who found the scene amusing, but she soon phased away from the branch she was sitting on, floating towards the cave where the original Ryoko "met" both Naruto and Tenchi while sealed away, where because Zero had downloaded all of Ryoko's memories, she remembers everything that Ryoko had experienced, even falling in love with Naruto and wanting to play with him and have him fall in love with her, but the problem with that is, was Zero thinking of herself, or Ryoko.

After that stroll down memory lane, 'Ryoko' soon returned back to the house, but she soon bumped into Washu, who just so happens to have her bath supplies in her hands, but the female red-head began starring at 'Ryoko', making her nervous, "W-What now!?" She couldn't help but ask.

Washu soon began smiling towards 'Ryoko', "Won't ya take a bath with me~~!?" Washu couldn't help but ask, which caught 'Ryoko' off guard at such a question, "Come on! Let's go!" But before she could say anything, Washu began dragging her to the bathhouse.

But this of course made 'Ryoko' protest, but Washu wasn't having any of it and soon both women were in the baths, all the while 'Ryoko' was planning her means of kidnapping Washu for Dr Clay, but soon Washu caught her attention, "Come here now my little Ryoko~!" With 'Ryoko' standing up and looking around, "We're all alone now~!" Which caught her a little flat footed, since she thought she might've been caught, "You should keep your body nice and clean~ Or you'll disappoint Naruto~!" As it turned out, 'Ryoko' hadn't been caught, but just hearing Naruto's name caused the impersonator to blush red at the thought of him.

She was soon sitting in front of Washu, having her back washed by her, "That's a good girl, little Ryoko~!" Washu tells her in a teasing manner, knowing she can get away with it, that is until something caught Washu's eye, she saw a strange yellow and blue mark on the side of 'Ryoko's' butt, giving it a wash, thinking it must've been a smug or something, but it didn't come off.

Having an idea on what it was, but not giving anything away, "Hmm, by the way, Naruto was talking about you Ryoko~!" This caught her attention, "WHAT!? ABOUT ME!?" Is there something that Naruto wanted from her.

Washu just continued washing 'Ryoko's' back, "Hm-hmm~ He was complaining that you haven't cleaned the toilet yet today~~"

Hearing this 'Ryoko' released a sigh, "Oh, I see." She faced forward, feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't something "else" that Naruto wanted from her, missing the devilish smirk from Washu at pulling a prank on 'Ryoko' without her even knowing.

**Toilet**

'Ryoko' was soon scrubbing the toilet as clean as she could make it, dressed in some cleaning gear as well and squirting bleach into it.

This was the scene that both Naruto and Tenchi walked in on, with Tenchi exclaiming, "Wow! What a surprise!?" Catching 'Ryoko's' attention, with Naruto finishing, "You mean you volunteered to clean the toilet!?"

Hearing this 'Ryoko' became confused, "What!? But I thought it was my turn!?" She just couldn't understand it.

With Tenchi replying, "No~? You're in charge of cleaning the yard, I believe it was Washu's turn to clean the toilet today!" This shocked the girl that she's been tricked in such a way.

Naruto soon says to her, "But we're impressed Ryoko!" With Tenchi nodding with what his brother said, a proud smile on their faces since she did it without being asked, though that was mostly because of Washu tricking her.

Hearing their compliment, 'Ryoko' soon began to blush and giggle in embarrassment.

**Late Afternoon**

After that embarrassing mix-up, 'Ryoko' was now sweeping the path, grumbling about Washu's dirty trick on her, "_That darn Washu! She's a cheat! That's what she is!_" Mumbling to herself, but then she starts to smile, "But~ Worked out fine for me~!" **"_Zero!_**" "I got compliments from Naruto~~~~!" "_**Zero!**__"_ She soon laughed to herself for getting such praise from Naruto that she forgot one thing.

"_**ZERO!**_"

She wasn't paying attention to Doctor Clay, which had caused the man to yell even louder to gain her attention, which she soon did and quickly vanished from sight to the upper part of the atmosphere of earth, "_**What do you think you're doing! You have a mission! You're suppose to be caturing Washu!**_"

Hearing her creator's reminder in such a tone filled the disguised android with shame, "I'm sorry Dr Clay." She simply answers, having no excuse to her actions while on earth.

Thinking things through, the man hums in thought, "_**Hmm!? I have been watching you and I see that boy called Naruto is distracting you from doing your**** job!**_" The doctor exclaims in frustration.

Once 'Ryoko' heard the doctor say such things, she was quick to reply, "Oh! No, not really doctor!" Not wanting Naruto to get involved in this in anyway since she does care about him.

But the doctor wasn't having any of it, "_**Zero!**_" Quickly sending a mental command that caused Zero to flinch in slight pain at what she's gonna do, "_**You got it!**_"

Not needed to be told twice, "Yes sir." She simply replies and vanishes back to the house.

**Night Time**

It was soon night and everyone was asleep, all except 'Ryoko' who was enjoying some sake while lounging on the banister that she usually enjoys resting on, all the while remembering her interactions with the hardworking red haired saiyan, along with hearing him call her Ryoko, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Meow!?"

That is until Ryo-Ohki was on her knee, catching her attention, where she began thinking about her mission, "_I am a loyal servant of the doctor, and the order given to me was...!_" She just couldn't finish that train of thought, since it was going to be the most painful choice she'll ever make, all the while Ryo-Ohki was worried about 'Ryoko' and why she seemed upset about something.

Her resolve soon came back into focus, she knew what she had to do now, so appearing outside, 'Ryoko' flies towards Naruto's room, phasing into the room where a sleeping Naruto lays, having his guard down because he believes he was safe in his own home.

A glowing orb soon appears in 'Ryoko's' hand, making sure to keep the energy output low enough to not be sensed, but strong enough to be needed for what she's about to do, remembering Dr Clay's orders.

"_**If that boy is in your way, then you must obey me!** **Eliminate him!**_"

She soon gripped the orb, turning it into an energy dagger, her hand lifted into the air, ready to strike the saiyan down as he sleeps, yet, Naruto sensing a slight flux of the energy, turns over in his sleep, but didn't wake up, this allowed 'Ryoko' to see his face.

But she soon moved forward, the dagger flying through the air to stab Naruto, "AGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screams out in anguish.

Yet, all the while Doctor Clay laughs in the background.

**The End.**

**There you have it, Zero disguised as Ryoko, along with Ryoko's memories, having such strong feelings for Naruto, also I'll think of something for the next chapter, seeing as the episode pretty much cliffhanger-ed there as well, but hopefully everyone's enjoying it so far.**

**On another note, again, I apologies for how long it took to write this chapter, I've been feeling unbothered in writing for a few months, minus a couple of one-shots so I don't get rusty, but hopefully things will start to pick up after this, it just depends on how I feel.**

**I've also been noticing that some people have been having difficulties in posting new chapters, hopefully the problem will be resolved soon and they'll be able to continue soon, so I wish them luck in that regards.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


	12. Zero Ryoko

**I hope everyone enjoyed the cliffhanger, hopefully everyone'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I may take a break after this one, considering that the next episode is pretty much an hour long one, so I may need some more time working on that one.**

**A Saiyan's Muyo**

**Chapter 12**

**Zero Ryoko**

**Naruto's Room**

It was a dark night, the full moon was out, which means that Naruto had no choice but to be in bed early, though considering every bodies day, it was bound to have everyone in bed early, all except one person, though calling her a "person" would be too far-fetched.

She was Zero, an android that could transform and download a copy of the person's memory that she transforms into, making her the perfect infiltration expert, but what she didn't take into account was how deep Ryoko's feelings for Naruto were, which is why, right now, she's standing over the Saiyan, the energy-dagger striking down towards Naruto.

But, while she screamed in anguish it wasn't from stabbing Naruto, but from missing him, with the blade stabbing the pillow just next to his head, with tears falling from her eyes, landing on Naruto's cheek and sliding down from it, for you see, her scream was from not following the doctor's order, her mind somehow overcoming Dr Clay's control.

A slight smile soon appeared on her face, the energy dagger dispersing into nothingness, minus the burnt hole next to Naruto's head, with her realising that she just couldn't end the life of the person that holds such strong emotions in her heart, stepping back she soon phased away, appearing outside Naruto's door, her back leaning against it, feeling a sense of pride that she overcame Dr Clay's control.

"Now that's cute~"

A voice soon knocked her out of her thoughts, looking towards the railings, she noticed the one person that started all of this, "Washu!" All the while the scientist had a knowing smirk while sitting on the rails, "If I take you with me," With Ryoko now realising something.

Soon Washu leapt down, jumping past the stairs, with 'Ryoko' following her, but the teal haired girl soon appeared behind Washu, catching her by surprise along with covering Washu's mouth so she wouldn't scream, landing on one of the banisters, "Then I won't have to kill Naruto!"

"What're ya gonna do with that~!"

A voice from the side caught her attention, all the while 'Washu' struggles in her grip, while leaning against the distant wall was Washu, "Gonna take that wittle dolly to doctor Clay~~" She tells 'Ryoko' in a teasing way.

Hearing this, 'Ryoko' soon realised that instead of Washu it was a doll version of her, yet the scientist still continued, "I had no idea he went for that sort of thing~~" With 'Ryoko' becoming frustrated.

"Because if it's a gift, I can put a ribbon on it for ya~~~~" She exclaims in a joking manner.

Yet 'Ryoko' couldn't help but ask in curiosity, "How did you know about all this, I thought the link with you have been cut off for sure!?" Since no-one should've known about Dr Clay or herself.

Losing her teasing smirk, Washu simply says, "I guess the gems are real aren't they." Pretty much stating a fact.

Causing 'Ryoko' to eye the gem on her wrist, but she soon had enough of this horseplay, throwing the doll down in frustration, "That does it!" Now becoming serious with their confrontation.

Washu becoming serious as well, since even though this was a "copy" of Ryoko, she still had all of her powers, "I'm ready."

All the while 'Ryoko' started getting ready to attack, "That's enough!" That is until a voice caught their attention, with Ayeka stepping out of the shadows, along with her guardians, "No more violence! I will not allow this! Not in this house!" She exclaims.

But this didn't matter to 'Ryoko' lifting her hand and sending a quick energy push at the guardians, sending them flying and crashing into the wall behind Ayeka, "Huh!? HEY that's my room!" The princess exclaims, glaring at 'Ryoko' for possibly damaging her room.

Yet this didn't stop 'Ryoko' from glaring towards Washu, though she answered all the same, "Don't get in my way, if you do, I. Will. KILL YOU!"

Hearing such a threat Ayeka soon realised that this is certainly not the Ryoko that they knew.

"**Creak!**"

Soon the sound of the stairs creaking caught everyone's attention, where they soon spot Naruto standing on the stairs, being careful not to have the moon in the line of his sights, since he felt the sudden burst of energy that was used to throw the guardians back.

"Ryoko!? What's up!?"

With Naruto having no clue what was going on, along with Tenchi standing behind him, feeling the same confusion as Naruto, with 'Ryoko' trying to explain herself to them.

As both boys stepped down the last step, Ayeka got in their way, while holding Tenchi in a protective embrace, since she knew Naruto could protect himself.

Yet when 'Ryoko' saw this, she didn't want to see the disappointment in Naruto's eye, "NOO~! Naruto~! NARUTO~~!" She began crying at the thought of losing Naruto, with the others being surprised at the sight of the fake Ryoko crying, especially Washu since Clay wouldn't have made such a "flaw" in his creations.

All the while 'Ryoko' continued crying, moving backwards and phasing away, more than likely going back to Clay.

Yet, the three couldn't help but feel confused about everything, as well as the impostor's sudden tears, though Washu just smiled having a knowing look in her eyes, though she quickly reached down her top to pull something out, with the something being a tired Ryo-Ohki, which Naruto couldn't help but blink in confusion about such a thing happening, though before he could question it Washu spoke up.

"We're going after her, Ryo-Ohki!" With the cabbit meowing in tiredness.

Though this sort of exclaim caused Ayeka to blink in confusion, "Oh dear! Here we go again!" She couldn't help but to sigh and exclaim in exasperation, since it always seemed to be Ryoko causing trouble for them.

Yet Washu simply smiled at that, "But you're going to come with me, yes Ayeka!?" The scientist couldn't help but ask.

Having no choice, "Well I guess I couldn't leave her, not looking so awfully pitiful anyway!" Even though they don't really get along, Ayeka does care about Ryoko, though she doesn't want Ryoko to know about that, this sort of admittance caused both Naruto and Tenchi to have puzzled looks since they don't really understand the women of the household.

Washu simply smiled, knowing the princess would help, "Thank you Ayeka~!"

Though that didn't stop the two agreeing that the fake was much more preferable to the real Ryoko, this caused both Naruto and Tenchi to try and argue with them, but realised that they shouldn't get in the way of what they were saying.

**Space**

Soon they were on their way to save Ryoko, using Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form, with Washu piloting the craft, since she did create both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, it stands to reason that she'd know how they work, with Washu explaining to the boys about 'Ryoko' being a fake and replacing the real Ryoko, along with being thankful that they were flying away from the moon, since Washu hadn't had time to build something to protect Naruto from the full moon's rays yet, since there really wasn't a need for it yet.

With Tenchi exclaiming, "Did you say that wasn't the real Ryoko!?" With Naruto sharing the same question, since the 'Ryoko' that was with them had the same KI signature, so even he couldn't tell the difference.

Sitting in the pilot seat, Washu simply states, "That's not exactly what I said, but I did say something like that."

Hearing this Naruto soon asked, "But what about the real Ryoko!?" Since they didn't really know where she was.

But Washu replied, "Well those gems are real, so the real Ryoko's probably still alive!" As though there was no worries, with both Naruto and Tenchi sighing in relief at that.

Washu soon cast her eyes back on the monitor, "You're putting a trace on Ryoko, aren't ya Ryo-Ohki!?" She asked the cabbit-ship, with her meowing in affirmative to what Washu had asked for, along with showing the scientist where the trace was.

Though when the monitor zoomed in something caught their eye, "HUH!? Battle-energy reaction!?" Which Washu couldn't help but exclaim in confusion.

The monitor soon zoomed in more, showing Clay's spaceship, but it was firing at another spaceship, with the pilot screaming in terror, with the three recognising the voice.

With Naruto exclaiming, "It's Mihoshi!?" Since it was simply too much of a confuse experience that they'd end up finding Mihoshi of all people fighting against Dr Clay.

Along with Ayeka asking what was on all their minds, "Yes, I wonder how she found him!?" Since it should've been impossible for such a thing.

Washu on the other hand, "She's a genius! I swear it!" Since she couldn't help but think how ridiculous of how such a thing could happen.

Naruto became serious,"Now Washu!" Catching the scientist's attention, "If that's where Ryoko's a prisoner, then we should storm the place and get her!" Showing just how much Naruto cares for Ryoko, along with him entering his mastered Super Saiyan 1 form, with his red hair transforming into golden blond and spiking up, along with his deep blue eyes turning teal green, all the while Mihoshi was screaming and whimpering in the background, not really helping Naruto in that regards.

Washu soon began typing away on her holo-computer, "I'll find that bastard CLAY!" She exclaims, since he kidnapped her daughter and tried to fool her with another, all the while the battle continued.

"Washu come on!" Naruto soon exclaims, getting impatient, since not only did he want to rescue Ryoko but Mihoshi as well, since the dark-skin girl was still screaming for help.

But Washu on the other hand gave him a smile, "Why don't wait a second there, while I pinpoint his location." Hiding a frustrated look underneath her smile.

The battle was still going on, with lasers flying everywhere, trying to hit Mihoshi's ship, but due to her being scared of what was happening to her at the moment, while her ship was flipping and barrel-rolling all over the place, it just made her more terrified.

This made Naruto, Tenchi and Ayeka even more worried for the ditsy blond, with Tenchi exclaiming, "Come on Washu! Hurry up!"

But soon Mihoshi ended up falling towards the ship, causing an explosion to occur on Clay's large ship, this caused the three to quickly rush in to try and save Mihoshi, though Washu was too busy trying to locate Clay, "Oh, there he is, see Naruto! Huh!? Uh!? I, wish you would try thinking a little more before ya act Naruto." She couldn't help but say to herself, seeing as everyone had gone off on their own.

**Mihoshi's Crash Sight**

A crystal soon landed near Mihoshi's crash sight, with the three phasing out of it, along with being thankful that their outfits can protect them from the vastness and vacuum of space.

Yet, Naruto's body seems to be pulsing with power, with the power levels going up and down in a fluctuation, showing just how worried he was for both Ryoko and Mihoshi.

With Ayeka asking, "What do we do now you two, what do you think!?"

Along with Naruto replying, "First we rescue Mihoshi and then-!" But he was soon interrupted my said girl, who was running away from what looked like octopus-robots, firing lasers at her as she ran.

This made the three watch in confusion, with Naruto about to help out until, "I GOTCHA! I GOTCHA! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT!" She began firing back at the robots, causing them to run away from her.

With this scene playing out, it caused the three to sweatdrop at the sight, "Looks like she's alright, I guess!?" Tenchi couldn't help but exclaim, since it was kinda a funny scene to watch.

Seeing this Naruto quickly released a sigh, lifting his hand he aimed it just above Mihoshi, right at the robots, with a quick beam of his KI, he managed to destroy the bots with ease, though that didn't stop Mihoshi from firing since she was scared, though Naruto simply released a sigh and flew towards the girl, getting behind her so she wouldn't accidentally shot him in her scared state, he simply grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her gun in the other, "MIHOSHI! MIHOSHI! IT'S FINE NOW, THEY'RE GONE!" He yells out over her screaming, though hearing his voice along with what he said caused the girl to stop screaming, blinking in confusion.

Then noticed who it was, "Huh, oh, hey Naruto, what're you doing here!?" Mihoshi couldn't help but ask, since it was a basic and understandable question, though it was surprising that she would ask such a thing, the three began to explain what happened at home, though she asked a few unimportant questions here and there, the three tried their hardest to answer them, though Ayeka was sorely tempted to pull her hair out and scream in frustration at the silly questions, Tenchi made sure to keep her calm while Mihoshi listened to Naruto as best as she can, with Naruto trying to explain things as simple and easy as possible.

**Bridge Of The Ship**

Though what they didn't know was that the doctor was watching the whole interaction on a screen, "Hmm, how interesting, that boy Naruto somehow changed his hairstyle and colour, how curious, hmm!?" He couldn't help but question himself, that is until, "Wait!? That boy used and energy blast to destroy my robots, by the looks of things he also has a tail!?" Since he wasn't targeting Naruto, Clay didn't bother to gather any intelligence on any of the household, leaving that side to Zero since it was what he created her for.

Quickly going to his computer he began typing away, wondering why such a boy was so curious, suddenly an image of a planet came up, "Hmm, WHAT!? Planet Vegeta!? But that would mean that the boy is a Saiyan, but didn't they die out when Kagato destroyed their planet!?" He became slightly fearful since he heard about the saiyan race and how they were a warrior race, along with the so called legend of the Super Saiyan, "Wait, could it be that the blond hair and increase in power IS this Super Saiyan form that everyone is scared of."

He soon began typing again, "This deserves further study," The doctor soon has a evil smile stretch across his face, "And I know just how to do such a thing." He says to himself as he types, though he finished at just the moment Washu appeared and the two began talking.

**With The Others**

As for Naruto and Mihoshi, along with Tenchi and Ayeka, they were running through the corridors, but there was a slight problem, "DAMN IT! This place is nothing but a temporal loop, sending us around in circles!" Naruto soon exclaims, feeling his rage starting to rise at being stuck in such a thing as well as not being any closer to saving Ryoko, he could feel himself slowly reaching his breaking point, since such a thing was so frustrating and stressful, along with his KI fluctuating because of such a thing, though thankfully Ayeka had her force-field up to protect the others from the backlash of energy.

"Hmm, I wondered why the "good" doctor woke us up, but to think he'd send us after an interesting being."

A voice soon got their attention, turning around the group spotted two humanoid people standing across from them, on the right is a slender, curvy and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion. She has shoulder-length hair that's blonde, that she parts over her left temple, while also generally keeps her hair tucked behind her ear. Along with small gold hoop earrings on both her ears.

As for her outfit, she's wearing a blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves.

"Be careful 18, remember what the doctor told us about that boy, along with the other three, their history's not to be taken likely." The other person warns.

The now known 18's partner is a tall, curvaceous woman with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She's wearing a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots, though she's also wearing a white lab coat with her sleeves rolled up, allowing people to see the black arm sleeves underneath.

18 simply replied, "I know 21, but you must admit it is an interesting sight for us to test this "saiyan" since he seems different from his fellow saiyans of the past, also don't forget that Zero shared her memory of those in the house, so we should know what we need to in order to fight him."

The now named 21 simply released a sigh, since 18 was right, though it's always ideal to be on the side of caution, "Alright, you face him while I make sure his friends don't interfere, since they seem impartial to teamwork from the memories we've seen." Though nether of the two partners would say out loud that they were slightly jealous of Zero, since she played "happy-home" while trying to retrieve Washu.

But right now, Naruto had his guard up, though unfortunately, 18 was too quick to for him to protect himself, which sent both himself and 18 flying to another section of the ship, """NARUTO!""" Though the three wanted to race after the pair to help him, the woman called 21 was in their way, stopping them from trying to help Naruto.

With a slight smile 21 says to them, "I would stay put if I were you, since 18 is gonna have some fun facing off against the saiyan for a while."

Tenchi was upset, "Why are you doing this, just return Ryoko to us and let us leave, we did nothing to you!" He tried to argue and reason with 21, since there really was no reason for it.

Though 21 simply replied, "Sorry, but we need Ryoko in order to get Washu here, but more importantly, Dr Clay wanted to study the saiyan that was with you, since he somehow changed his form, it's nothing personal, just studying him." While she said that, what she really means is that she can't go against Clay, along with 18 seeing as he's got something that's capable of ether shutting them down or terminating them if he needs to.

While this was going on, both Naruto and 18 were fighting each other, each one was punching, kicking, blocking, dodging, along with a few blasts of KI here and there, Naruto's clothes had a few burn marks in some places, along with 18 having a few patches of her clothes ruined as well, both were trying to overcome the other, to ether destroy or take down was anybodies guess.

Yet, through the fighting, Naruto couldn't contain the smirk he was showing on his face, but it wasn't a confidant smirk, no, this smirk was something else, it was a smirk of hunger and not just any hunger, this was a hunger for battle, it was one thing to to train and spar, but there was something else about fighting such an opponent that doesn't hold back, granted when ever he sparred against Ryoko it was like life and death, but he knew deep down she wouldn't really hurt or kill him like this. (A.N. I'm not good at describing fight scenes so just picture a typical Dragon Ball fight scene.)

But as the fight continued, Naruto could feel this thread inside him, being pulled tighter and tighter as he fought, his saiyan-blood was really heating up, he could feel it getting closer, but, suddenly everything went red, Naruto could feel a build up of energy, but 18 knew what was happening, "DAMN THAT MAD MAN, HE'S SEPARATING THE SHIP AND CREATING A BLACK HOLE!"

Hearing this, both decided to postpone their fight and quickly return to their teammates, with 18 leading since she has the schematics of the ship in her head, they soon managed to reach the others, but just as they got together, Ayeka had to quickly put a shield up to try and hold the blast-wave from reaching them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, the energy sent the six flying backwards, their eyes closed as they were screaming until everything went silent, suddenly without warning, "**SNAP!**", a burst of KI appears from Naruto, with the saiyan's eyes widening, his hair gaining a much more spikier look to it, his yellow aura gaining a much more sharper look, along with burst of lightning dancing from his body now and again, with said body gaining a much more muscular, yet leaner build, showing that he had just broken through the second wall of his transformation, becoming what is now revealed to be an Ascended Super Saiyan, or in another term, a Super Saiyan 2.

With his new found burst of power, along with Tenchi's lighthawk wings activating, both energies somehow combine with one goal in mind, to save everyone around them, which allowed them to create a powerful force-field to not only protect both themselves and the girls, but also protect the two women that wanted to test Naruto's prowess, since both boys didn't want anyone to be killed in such a way, though Kagato was a different matter altogether.

As they managed to bust through the black hole, with Naruto KI enhancing Tenchi's Lighthawk Wings, they soon managed to get picked up by Washu, who was able to stabilise the bridge of the ship, along with Ryo-Ohki catching Dr Clay and allowing them to put the man on ice.

With that, Mihoshi was saluting them in thanks for helping her catch the criminal, "Well! It is now my duty to escort the prisoner, right!? Isn't it!?" She couldn't help but question.

"Here!" Though Washu quckly chucked a wrapped parcel to the girl, catching her slightly off guard, "WHOA!? Well!? What is it Washu!? A gift!? Who for!? HUH!?" She couldn't help but ask, nearly dropping it in the process.

Washu on the other hand gave a happy smile, "Just a little something for ya ta while away the time, while on duty~!" She explains with a teasing presence, though it flew over Mihoshi's head.

"Oh!? I see!? Well then, I'll be sure to give it to the appropriate person, you can count on me!" She soon gave a quick salute, "Okay now, goodbye Washu!"

With the scientist waving her off as well, along with turning around since she still has work to do, "Okay! Goodbye now!"

"Take care! WOAH!" "**CRASH!**"

Unfortunately, Mihoshi ended up tripping and causing the item in the wrapped parcel to smash, causing the red haired scientist to groan in anticipation, since she already knew that such a thing would happen when Mihoshi is involved, "Umm!? Washu!?" With said officer nervously asking, while standing back up.

"Don't worry, I put a tube of glue in there too~~" Showing that Washu had the foresight to Mihoshi's clumsiness, but also it was just another way for her to get back at Clay for everything that he did.

With that out of the way, Washu walked up to her bottled daughter, who was knocking on the glass to be let out, but all they heard was banging and no yelling, since she was underwater, though 18 and 21 were thankful that Washu managed to free them from Clay's control, along with 21 being in control of her other form now thanks to Washu as well, with the ability to transform whenever she wants now, since Clay had placed a limiter on her in order to control her, since he couldn't control her other form.

But right now, everyone was gathered around 'Ryoko,' with Naruto holding her in his arms, "I'm sorry I lied to you." She tells Naruto sincerely, with Naruto calling her Ryoko.

This made her smile, ""Ryoko" (huff!) I have wanted to be called that forever." She tells him with tears in her eyes, "I only wish that time would stop now." This caught Naruto a little flat-footed, "But I am not Ryoko!" She continues.

"Come on Naruto~ Now hurry up~" Gaining their attention, along with having a little payback for the brother's own impatiences.

Where she soon explained that she'll save 'Ryoko' by merging the two Ryokos into one person again, though it took some convincing on the real Ryoko's part, but after "hearing" Washu telling her that 'Ryoko' was her true self, though she soon cursed Washu for putting her in such a spot.

Yet the group never knew that they caught they eye of a high-level deity, along with her being curious about Naruto's potential as a saiyan raised on earth and doesn't have the same battle hungry rage as his fellow saiyans, yet somehow the young saiyan's KI made the Lighthawk Wings more powerful to not only hold, but also protect all six of the people from the black hole, if only temporary, yet who knows what will happen.

**Few Days Later**

It didn't take long for everyone to get back into their own routine again, along with 18 and 21 joining them as well, with 21 becoming Washu's assistant in her studies and research, while 18 decided to help Sasami in the kitchen as well as help Naruto along in his training, since he needed some diversity in those he sparred against, since he wouldn't always be facing someone of Ryoko's caliber, but 18 enjoyed helping Sasami more anyway, not that she expresses such feelings.

At the moment, Washu and 21 were typing on their holo-computer, while passing each other their notes in both updates and possible research, while Sasami and 18 were outside doing the laundry, along with Ryo-Ohki helping them, while Ayeka was busy sowing some clothes on the settee near the living room door.

Though Ryoko was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book and giggling at a funny part, "OH NARUTO!" That is until Washu called out for the red-haired saiyan, which caught Ryoko's attention, causing her cheeks to turn bright red, quickly running out the room to hide from the saiyan in question.

Once she was no longer around, Ayeka soon realised something, "Washu, I thought Naruto and Tenchi were out in the fields and wouldn't get back until later this evening!?" Until she realised what Washu did and started giggling.

Along with Washu giggling as well at her prank, "So innocent~~" She couldn't help but tease to herself.

**With Ryoko**

As for Ryoko herself, she was leaning against a tree blushing, her hands holding her cheeks, "(Sigh!) Oh my! When will I ever get back to (giggle!) Normal!?" She couldn't help but ask herself while feeling giddy.

**The End.**

**There you have it, Naruto gains his SSJ2 form, while fighting against both Android 18 and a black hole along with helping his brother in powering the Lighthawk Wings, Naruto doesn't have the Wings, just giving Tenchi a slight boost, cos lets face it, having to protect 6 people at once from a black hole would be extremely difficult, and who's to say Clay didn't create other Androids, since I figured he'd be perfect for a Dr Gero type, only not as strong for obvious reasons.**

**As for Clay and Washu's interaction, it was basically the same as the episode.**

**Also I figured the thing for Android 21 would be to end up as Washu's assistant, since she's basically a scientist in her own way, but who better to help her in her studies than the greatest genius in the known universe.**

**I also felt 18 was more inclined to settle down and everything, so who better to help her in that regards than Sasami.**

**It's all pretty basic, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Tenchi Muyo. **(Or Dragon Ball.)


End file.
